Overwatch: Red and Blue Recall
by Churchisalive
Summary: When Winston pushes the Recall button he finds a piece of the past long forgotten about Overwatch. Now he's gonna need the help of the Reds and Blues before some serious sh*t hits the fan. Will they have what it takes to go up against the might of Talon.
1. The Recall

**Author's note: had this idea in my head for a while now, and now I have to try to manage a lot of stories. I'm going by the overwatch cinematic trailers not the Red Vs. Blue time line. No ships or lemons unless asked for, and for McHanzo and Tracer x Emily, I'll leave them be if you want.**

Winston was finished deciding on whether or not he should push the recall button. He pushed it, and all the names of Overwatch members came listing down. The first person on that list called him, "Winston, is that you luv?" Tracer, his long time friend asked, "It's been too long."

He grabbed his glasses and pushed them onto his face, "Yes, Lena, it has been."

Just before he was about to grab his stuff and leave he saw a photo of his father figure standing next to a man wearing glasses and a suit. He looked closer to find a name tag, "Dr. Leonard L. Church." He read aloud.

He swiftly made his way to Athena, his A.I. system, "Athena, look up the name Dr. Leonard Church within the Overwatch database." It took about seven seconds before an entire background check was ran on him.

Athena went down the list of achievements, "Most known for creating the best team of highly skilled soldiers to ever go into combat. However, his prized achievement was his creation of the Alpha, an A.I. system built off his memories, after his wife had past." She pulled files of a group called Freelancers, another of the Alpha, and the last one of his wife.

When Winston heard of the Freelancers he grew with eagerness, "Athena look up the locations of the Freelancers." He ordered.

Athena took a few seconds before responding, "Error, most of the Freelancers are deceased, while others are off the grid." She stated, lowering Winston chances of hope, "However, the Director chose a specific team to watch over the Alpha in hopes of keeping it safe."

Winston grew curious of this group, "Show personal files." He saw photos of them followed by criminal and military records. He sighed in frustration at his last pick, "Athena... [Sigh]...send them the invite."

He began to regret this decision, however he didn't have much of a choice. They were Low IQ'ed, violence prone, outlaws, he didn't know whether to arrest them or help them.

He went through each record, starting with Red team, his first one was an older man with a crew cut.

Name: Sarge

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 11"

Type: DPS

Weapon type: short ranged shotgun

Abilities: Long Shots, Displine

Ultimate: You Just Got Sarge'd: Increases damage on weapon and reload time by 90% lasts 20 seconds.

Pros: High respected leader

Cons: Extremely Violent tendencies

Background: After receiving his rank as Sargeant he intended to train his troops in every possible way. He pushed many to their limits until he was the only one of his team. Desperate to rethink his leadership techniques, he went home to work back on his farm. He was known for training the Alpha to lead.

Winston stroked his chin and thought it reminded him of Gabriel and Soldier 76. He flipped over to the next one to see a cyborg with a with a slim face Dutch-Irishman.

Name: Richard Simmons

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 3"

Type: Support

Weapon type: Battle Rifle

Abilities: Shock Punch, Short Targeting System, Shield Upgrade

Ultimate: Simmonsized Slaughter: Secret barrage of multiple projectiles hidden in his left arm, deals between 200-450 damage. depending on range.

Pros: High IQ, Genius engineering degree.

Cons: Low self confidence

Background: After losing his arm defending an omnic from a rogue bastion unit he received a bioengineering upgrade. He has an IQ as well as great understanding of machinery. He was known for teaching the Alpha Intellect.

Winston though about this one but he seemed like a nerd, more than a hero. He checked on the next one to see a chubby cheeked tanned Pacific Islander.

Name: Dexter Grif

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 6"

Type: Tank

Weapon Type: Grenade Launcher

Abilities: Smoke Grenade, Flash Grenade, Quick Snack

Ultimate: Meth-Shroom: Grants Grif a Full 25 seconds of increased speed of 150%, after wear down will cause a short self stun effect.

Pros: Excellent Pilot, and human shield

Cons: Lazy, Crash Prone

Background: After leaving Hawaii with his little sister, Grif went seeking a job as a taxi man. One night a group called Los Muertos bombed his favorite pizza place, he went on an all out war against them with a grenade launcher he found at the bombing site. Known for teaching the Alpha how to handle vehicles.

Winston couldn't believe his choices for members of Overwatch. But this next one was confused about what to do, as he came across a blonde haired man with a wink.

Name: Franklin Delano Donut

Gender: ??? possibly Male (Maybe Female for future preferences)

Height: 5' 7"

Type: Defense

Weapon Type: Pistol/Grenades

Abilities: Sticky Trap Grenade, Shrapnel Grenades, Bouncing Grenades

Ultimate: Fabulous Rain: Releases a rain of Junkrat like grenades covering a 15' to a 30' gap depending on height.

Pros: Demolition expert

Cons: Very Confusing at times.

Background: After leaving his hometown in Iowa he became known in high school as most fabulous. At his prom, he and his --friend (lost within the file/ LOL) were attacked in the Omnic Crisis. His --friend (Hehe. I like trolling) died infuriating Donut as he retaliated with hand made motolovs and fire grenades. Known for teaching the Alpha about emotional states.

Winston didn't know how to feel about this one, the only decent one was the last one, and not even that.

Name: L-0-P-3-Z

Gender: Omnic

Height: 5' 10"

Type: DPS

Weapon type: Dual SMG's

Abilities: Maintenance Check, Blowtorch Burn

Ultimate: Lopez La Pesado: Grants Lopez a multiple shot rocket launcher for 10 seconds dealing similar damage to Bastion's tank mode.

Background: Created in a Mexican Repair shop as an assistant to his creator. When the Omnic Crisis occurred his creator died at the hand of his own kind, he later took up revenge against them. Known for teaching the Alpha about machinery.

Winston was tired of reading about these men, however he was halfway done and was set on saying no to all. However, this time of need he needed all of them, including the next, however he regretted it when he came across the first Blue team member. He wore glasses and had reddish orange hair.

Name: Dr. Frank Dufranse

Gender: Male

Height 6' 0"

Type: Support

Weapon type(s): Healing gun/Rocket Launcher

Abilities: Healing Feelings, Rocket Double Shot, Shock Charge

Ultimate: Taste of Oblivion: A Rocket storm mixed with a healing matrix that's lethal to enemies but helpful to teammates.

Pros: Medical Experience

Cons: Split Personality Disorder

Background: After experiencing one of the first encounters of a fragment of the Alpha A.I. he became violent in times of need. Despite being a pacifist in his earlier life he relies on the part the Fragment left behind to fulfill his anger fueled rampages. Known for teaching the Alpha about the human anatomy.

He thought that this one belonged in a Psychiatric hospital, but the next one would raise some concerns from the females of Overwatch. As he skip to an African American man with a smirk and an afro.

Name: Lavernius Tucker

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 6"

Type: DPS

Weapon type: Custom made Samurai sword/Pistol

Abilities: Swish Swish Stab, Slice and Dice, Slash Strike

Ultimate: Bow Chika Bow Wow: Brings more speed power to allies around him, increasing attack speed by 75%

Pros: Skilled Swordsman, Great Leader

Cons: Long Time Sexual Harassment History

Background: After winning a sexual offense case, he left his hometown in Detroit to seek out guidance. He stumbled upon an Asian monastery where they taught him the art of swordsmanship. Known for teaching the Alpha about Human interactions between two people.

He was still scratching his head on why he's still even deciding on bringing them in. The last was going to be some serious property damage, as he found a tall blonde boy.

Name: Michael J. Caboose

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 11"

Type: Tank

Weapon Type: Assault Rifle/Fists

Abilities: Vehicle Destroyer, Thick Skulled, Freckles

Ultimate: I Hate Babies: Gives Caboose A total of 50% melee knock back along with an increase of 25% speed, and Finally 100% melee strength.

Pros: Unimaginable Strength

Cons: Low IQ

Background: Growing up with a low IQ his parents were always on watch in case he got into trouble. When Talon first attacked his home he protected his family using his immense strength. When he was angered he went on a rampage that left Talon with 22 casualties. Known for teaching the Alpha about bonds between humans.

He thought that these idiots would cost him more in damages than anything else. He still had no choice, but the last one had little information, a black haired, goat-T man.

Name: Leonard L. Church

Gender: Male

Height: 6' 1"

Type: Defense

Weapon Type: Sniper Rifle

Abilities: Unknown

Ultimate: Unknown

Pros: Unknown

Cons: Unknown

Background: Unknown

Winston stroked his chin as he looked at the man in the screen, "What makes you so special?" He asked.

[Later, at a meeting of the following overwatch members: Winston, Tracer, McCree, Soldier 76, Pharah, Mercy, Zenyatta, Genji, Zarya, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, D.va, Lucio, and Symmetra]

Winston was at the center of a long narrow table, with the remaining overwatch members that had first arrived. Winston cleared his throat and spoke in his deep booming voice, "Now then, seeing as you all came, the world needs us, but if we are to go against adversaries such as Talon, we need to open our ranks. I was going to assemble a team of highly skilled covert operatives to assist, but they are unfortunately unavailable." Winston tossed a specific set of folders to each of the following members with a color code on it. Maroon with Symmetra, Teal with Zarya, Red with Soldier 76, Blue with Reinhardt, Pink/Lightish Red with McCree, Purple with Mercy, Brown with Zenyatta, Orange with D.va and Lucio, and Winston himself look over the Cobalt folder. He then waited for a response, "Now then any questions?" He asked to the group.

Soldier 76 rose his hand, "Yes, I have one. Are you insane?" He asked.

Zarya slammed her folder down on the table, "I agree, just this man alone makes me hate them." She said pointing at the folder.

Mercy felt nervous with her choice, "Well, I'm not so sure they'd be a public role model. After all some of them have mental health issues." she stated after glancing at the file.

D.va shrugged with her choice seeing as he was just a regular Joe with a piloting and driving ability. Lucio didn't see anything wrong either and just stayed to himself.

Symmetra spoke out against her choice as well, "They seem inexperienced and lucky as I see it." She tossed the file with her nose in the air.

Reinhardt simply laughed as he looked at his choice, but not an insulting laugh, a hearty battle laugh. He rose from his chair, "Ha ha, there is nothing wrong with them, they will make great allies in the battlefield." He shouted.

McCree nodded with his choice, "It ain't all that bad, besides some of them might be alright." He said kicking his feet up.

While most of them were arguing, Zenyatta made his way to the front of the room. He cleared his throat, "My friends, stumbled beginnings mean nothing, but what rises from them can be beautiful." He said as he was floating in his meditation.

Winston nodded with the Omnic, "Guys, Zenyatta is right, we have to help them so they can help us locate the situation to our problems." He remembered something important from the Alpha file, "Plus, they know the whereabouts of a powerful A.I. system that has the answer to most of the world's problems. I mean he has the answer to everything, force fields, strength enhancements, speed enablers, all of it, inside the A.I. And these men know about its destination." He took off his glasses for a dramatic effect, "Are you with me?"

All of them nodded one by one, each one reading about their current location, and last known. That's when Pharah had a question, "Wait, you gave all of us this last folder with some information left out. Who's this last guy and what makes him special that we all get him?" She asked with everyone nodding in confusion.

Winston cleaned his glasses, "That's the thing, I don't know. His file was left incomplete. Which brings up the question why?" He said as he stroked his chin, "And more importantly, Where is he?"

[37 miles north from an Overwatch artic base]

There was a military base not far, but the storm was so strong that a person couldn't see a foot in front of them. However, there was a man covered in layers of warm coats at the edge of the base on lookout. As he was staring off in distance his goat-T was catching snowflakes but his face was resembling a picture from far away still. He groaned about the cold, "Why, do I have to be stationed in the worst place possible?!" He shouted as everyone behind him was doing whatever they do. He paced back and forth in the snow for nearly 9 minutes as he tried to avoid frostbite, he saw two lights in the distance those 2 lights turned into 6. He got a better view with his sniper rifle and saw 3 unmarked airships coming his way. He took action and went to the pole next to him to pull out a flare gun, check if it was loaded and shot it in the sky.

The whole base saw this and took action before you knew it as men were running out of the snow piled base with machine guns. Some of the soldiers took point on top of the base as snipers, others while others went down in the trenches. Two men manned mounted turrets on two opposite sides of the base. The man who fired the flare was the only one not in his position as he was making his way to his crows nest.

The 3 ships came into range as they were met with machine gun fire and a hailstorm of bullets banging on the sides. The man on the crows nest grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin, and waited for a ship to come into range. Just as one was above his head he chucked the grenade into the wing blades of the ship. As it exploded the airship came spiraling down as one of its passengers jumped down into the trenches.

The man cloaked in black, wearing a skull mask, pulled two shotguns from his side and began spiraling onto the soldiers. He shot til his clip was empty, but instead of reloading his gun, he pulled out two more and kept mowing down the soldiers.

One of the men on the mounted MG was able to shoot down another ship, only letting one passenger survive. The survivor was armored in Black from head to toe and had pistols on her sides and a few frag grenades. She landed near one of the turrets and tossed a grenade up to it, exploding it to parts. She then ran across the battlefield to the other turret and shot at it's shield to get it's attention. The turret turned but soon stopped as the armored figure tossed another grenade up in the air. The man behind the turret shielded his face to avoid being caught in the fire. When he opened his eyes he came to realize it was a dummy grenade, as he shielded his eyes from nothing. He turned to the left to be met with an armored fist, as he was knocked off his post. The armored figure began to lay waste to the troops as they manned the gun. All of a sudden that mayhem ended when a rocket was shot straight at them, causing them to hop off. The armored figure popped up to see who shot the rocket, but to come face to face with the look out man.

The look out tossed the gun to the side and took off the first heavy coat he had on, as he clenched his fist and prepared for a fight, he heard gunfire die down. He then felt a sharp pain pierce his left bottom gut side, he looked down to see a smoke trail of a rifle go straight through him. He then collapsed to the floor on his knees with a tight grip on his wound.

He was bleeding a lot, slowly, he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd die, at most he had a week. Then, the armored figure stepped towards him as he looked up to see who it could be. The first thing he saw was red hair and thought it was a woman, the next bit left him heart broken. He was staring face to face with his thought to be deceased girlfriend, Tex. He was so confused, "Tex? I thought you died. What are you doing?" He asked as blood dripped into the snow.

His girlfriend lifted his chin and spoke, "Sorry, but I have to do this, I have to help myself, you can't do that." She said. Not only was she leaving him but she also was calling him useless, that hurt worse than the bullet.

He looked around and saw his whole squad deceased right in front of his eyes. He later saw the cloaked man grab multiple hover crates withA woman in a skin tight leotard that had some type of high tech goggles on her head, with purple skin. And just like that his quick glance of her disappeared as the ship doors closes and took stacks of the secret weaponry and files on them. They were being loaded on the last remaining ship that wasn't shot down by the troops. As he saw all of them load onto the ship he got one last glance at his attackers in the distance he saw his shooter.

As they took off he crawled to a snowspeeder, and hopped on to drive west in hopes of finding help. He was heading in the right direction.

 **Author's note: Sorry I left out a few members, but I can assure you that I'll include the junkers in a different way. Hanzo and Genji are still working through their problems, Ana wasn't introduced yet, neither are Orissa and Doomfist. And Sombra is in the shadow of Talon at the moment. But I hope you Overwatch and Red vs Blue fans love this story I know I will. I hope no one ships anyone, but if you do I don't blame you.**


	2. Red Team Recall

**Author's note: Thank you for all the likes, and as for other story updates I'm back in school so I have to stop working on this on weeknights.** **Just a heads up why many stories will take longer to produce more chapters. Any who back to the Fanfiction.**

[With Soldier 76]

It had been a long drive from the airport to a grassy field in the middle of nowhere, Iowa. Morrison saw a white house with red tints as the edge woodworking, it was still in good condition. Morrison looked left slightly and found a big red barn as well, and at the top of that barn read 'property of S-dog' on the top. Jack looked around to see if anyone was actually working but found no one until his eyes came across the front porch.

There he saw a white bearded man in overalls wearing a red shirt underneath it, with a cowboy hat on. He must have been sleeping as he rocked silently back and forth from his rocking chair.

He approached the sleeping man silently as he slept in his rocking chair. Just then Jack stepped on a twig of some kind as he made a loud snap through the wind. As if on cue the man hopped up and grabbed a shotgun from behind his chair and aimed it at Morrison. In self defense, Morrison grabbed his assault rifle and aimed it back at the bearded man. The gray bearded man had his grip tight as he spoke, "You darn thieves better get off my property, les, you want to want to pick a few buckshots out of your teeth." The man yelled angrily.

Morrison must have figured this man to be an old war veteran, "At ease, soldier." Morrison commanded, "I'm looking for a man that goes by the name of Sarge. Do you have any idea where he is?" Jack asked.

The man on the porch moved closer as his eyes grew tighter, "What did you say?!" He asked gritting his teeth.

Soldier 76 lowered his gun a little bit, "...Sarge, do you know him." He repeated.

The ruff cowboy man scratched his face as he looked at the sky, "Haven't heard that name since...Chorus." He said as he turned his attention back to Jack Morrison, "How do you know my name?" He asked.

Morrison took another look at the man as he saw his current appearance, "You've got to be kidding, Winston." He said to himself. He had to make sure this was the right man, "You're Sarge? Known for going face to face with unimaginable odds and beating them nearly everytime?" He asked once more.

The bearded ruffian replied, "That's right, got a problem?" He asked, sensing Morrison's tone. Sarge put down his shotgun, "What brings you here? Came to see an old retired war dog for something." Sarge asked as he rested his shotgun on his soldiers.

Jack Morrison knew he could lie his way out of this one but had to think of something to tell Winston. He turned back to Sarge as he put his hands up, "No sir, just made a mistake, I'll be out of your ha-" He was about to say as Sarge put a fist in the air.

Soldier 76 knew this signal all too well, it was a signal given when someone sensed a trap. There was a long silence, later followed by the sound of off road tires going over dirt. Soldier and Sarge had their weapons in their hands as the sound grew louder and louder. Out of the tall grass came four trucks, with two guys in the back and four inside the vehicles, totaling in twenty four. Just then a younger man, early twenties, came up to Sarge with a stern look. He came to the old war veteran, "Sarge, what the hell you doing on my soil?" He asked as he had a six shooter holstered.

Sarge looked around for a headcount, "Well, as I recall your pappy sold this land to me and I paid it back, all in cash." He said proud of his honest answer.

The young arrogant man stepped forward, "Yeah, you did, but now I need this land, crops are going dry except yours." He said as he pointed to the direction of his fields, "Kinda suspicious, huh?" He had said with hate in his green eyes.

Sarge kept his gun on his shoulders, until he was sure what to do, "Well, don't know what to say. You need some help keeping your crops moist?" He extended his hand out.

Instead of shaking his hand, the young punk unholstered his pistol, "Here's what's going down, you either give me the land, admit you sabotaged my crops, or I use your carcass as fertilizer." The boys behind all cocked their guns at different times.

Sarge simply put his gun in both hands as he spoke again, "Son, you made one mistake. That's picking a fight with your elders." He replied as he looked back at the man in a letter man jacket, "This ain't your fight, hoss. Get outta here." he asked kindly.

Morrison was debating whether to help the old man, who was probably just as old as him, he didn't have any reason to help. Suddenly the punk spoke, "Better hit the road, bud, things are going to get too hard for Gramps he-" He was left unfinished by brute force.

Sarge had hit the delinquent with the butt of the shotgun, he looked around the twenty three others, "Now are we going to stand around all day, or are we going to get rowdy?" Sarge asked with a grin. His answer was returned when one of the boys tried to open fire on him, but he moved back as he grabbed the man in the letter man jacket and pushed him to go inside.

Just as the bullets were on their heels they both crashed through the door with all their weight smashing it down. Sarge went to the kitchen and flipped the table over as cover, pulling Jack with him. Sarge poked his head out from cover shooting buckshots, "Damn it. They're gonna pay for damages to my home when I'm done with them." He said as he cocked his gun.

Soldier 76 rose when Sarge dropped to release a hail of pulse rifle bullets, "So you got any ideas?" 76 asked the man of the house he was defending.

Sarge moved to the stove to grab a lid of some kind, "Question. You ever watch any Clint Eastwood movies?" He asked with a smile.

[10 seconds later]

Sarge busted out through the window with pots and pans on his joints, head, and stomach as he rushed the punks with his shotgun. Before they had a chance to react he said an old line he hasn't said in a while, "You're about to be Sarge'd." He said as he grabbed his shotgun tightly. In a record time he shot six buckshots from his gun in three seconds injuring five of them. When he was out of ammo he slammed his back against the door to a truck as he reloaded his gun in two seconds, he smiled as he was about to release more bullets. Sarge hopped on the roof of truck as he fired at a group hiding behind the truck, one buckshot took two out. He jumped on the door breaking it as he used it as a shield as he walked to another group of seven more punks letting the remaining five shells loose on them. As he was unloading his shells, the next truck over to the right had five of the twenty four, before any of them shot a bullet a helix rocket came flying at them from out of nowhere. Sarge looked back at his home to see the man from before aiming his gun at the truck that had just exploded.

Sarge pushed his back against the door to the truck on the mid right, he reassessed the numbers again, 20 down, 4 to go. Just then a baseball bat came down on Sarge's head, before it hit he rolled out of the way. He tried firing his shotgun but realized he was out of ammo when he heard a clicking noise from his hands. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing the barrel and using the butt of the shotgun as a bat against the punk with a bat. Another one tried to come up behind but Sarge grabbed the shotgun in its original position and bashed the young man's nose in with the butt. Then the last two came at him together when he cornered, but Sarge's plans were insane but worked nearly everytime. He tossed the shotgun in the right guy's hands while he head butted the other one, knocking him out. When the right guy tried to shoot Sarge grabbed the shotgun and right hooked the punk against the truck. He now was sure that was the last time the delinquents would ever go near his land.

Sarge met up with the other guy as he walked over to the Soldier who helped him in his time of need. Sarge extended a hand as he smiled, "You needed to tell me something, slick?" Sarge asked with the bodies behind him.

Soldier took another look at the man and his work, "Ever heard of Overwatch?" He asked.

Sarge scratched the side of his nose, "Heard they disbanded." He said blatantly.

Soldier stepped forward to Sarge in defense, "We're resembling but we need men like you, who can-" He was stopped by Sarge putting a hand up.

Sarge put a grain of straw in his mouth, "Let me get this straight, you want me to lead teams of soldiers against impossible odds with little to no chance of success?" He asked as Soldier 76 nodded. Sarge spat out the straw then pulled out one knuckle duster labeled 'S-DOG' walked over to the leader about to get up and uppercutted him knocking him unconscious. He turned over his shoulder and answered, "How can I resist?" He said.

[With Symmetra]

Symmetra was standing in front of a giant college when Massachusetts Institute of Technology got an upgrade. Their technological innovation gave a it a beacon for young inventors and future geniuses all around the world. Which made her wonder what was this man called Simmons doing here in a place for the mentally gifted.

She entered a large white paneled wall room where different machine parts were being assembled into different inventions. She looked around for a young man who'd fit the picture she had in her hand, she came across a group of students gathered around a table with a laser drill. She tapped one of them wearing goggles, "Excuse me, do you know where I might find a Richard Simmons." She asked as she pointed to the picture.

The young woman looked at the picture closely, "Have you checked his own isolated room?" She asked as she pointed to it.

Symmetra was confused because those were made for the top inventors, "Isolated room?" She asked again.

The young woman nodded to the titanium metal, bullet proof glass window room, "Yeah, he makes the most useful and original inventions no one has ever thought of." She said praising Simmons. Then all of a sudden an explosion was set off in the isolated room, making it fill with smoke, "That must be him now." She said plainly as if it happens normally.

Symmetra walked over to the room just as an ash and cinder covered man walk out, coughing up more smoke. He pushed a button on a recorder he had in his pocket, "Note to self: buy more extinguishers and keep the quantum excellerator at below 2,587 volts." He said as he grabbed an extinguisher and went back in the room to finish off the small fires.

As he finished up the fires Symmetra tapped his back, "Excuse me, are you Richard Simmons?" She asked.

Simmons lifted his safety goggles up, "Yes I am, sorry for the explosion, is this about the nitrogen capacitor keeping the systems cool, because I did say it was in beta testing so..." He rambled on about one of his famous inventions.

She was impressed but stayed on task, "I'm not here on that behalf, I'm here on a different matter." She said as he was focusing on another invention.

Simmons was using a screwdriver and a pair of pliers, "Sorry, but I'm a little busy focusing on the Simmons 2.5 biomechanical upgrade. So far I just can't seem to reverse the calibration of the gyroscope." He said as he had the screwdriver on the spherical looking device.

Symmetra was surprised he knew so much about machinery, "Mr. Simmons, as I was saying, I'm from Overwatch." She said clearly trying to get through the conversation.

Simmons scratched the back of his head getting rid of ash in it, "I thought that the world disbanded you guys?" He asked just to make sure.

Symmetra grew annoyed she didn't get to finish her sentences, "The world needs us, and right now the world is in such desperate need that it needs men like you." She said.

Simmons didn't know how to respond, he was asked to be a hero but, at the same time he was at his dream school. He put his goggles down and traded them for his glasses, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can. I appreciate the offer but I'm helping the world in a new way without violence involved." Simmons shook his head in confusion, "I apologize, but no." He finished.

Symmetra was surprised some people pass up opportunities like this, "How could you turn your back on innocent peo-" she had stopped when a loud siren went off in the building.

Simmons rushed out of his space to the nearest students, "Hey, Donny, what's happening?" He asked.

To which Donny replied, "A fire just went off in the chemical department." He said as he rushed the opposite direction. Simmons grabbed a few gadgets from his desk a few rectangular tech devices from his desk, and headed to the lab.

[At The Chemical Department]

Fires were contained in the small space and the vents were on but, the chemicals might cause hazardous reactions. Simmons and Symmetra came into the room and on first glance, the walls were crawling with fires just like the ceiling. Simmons rushed over to a student to aid them as they were coughing, "Are you okay? Is that everyone?" He asked the female chemist.

As she was coughing she spoke, "I'm fine but, *cough cough* Fred, he's still in their." She pointed in Fred's direction.

Simmons grabbed one of his devices and bashed it against his chest, a small thin shield bubble wrapped around his body. He immediately rushed, through the fires and debris everywhere he heard Fred somewhere in the far corner behind his desk coughing. Simmons ran to the desk, as debris fell onto him his shield deflected all the pieces of burnt drywall and metal in his path.

When he made it to the desk he grabbed one of its legs with his metal arm and lifted it up with ease revealing Fred curled up. He grabbed another device and slapped it against the kid's back and grabbed him to book it to the door.

As he was about ten feet from the door, when a metal support beam fell in front of his path. Simmons looked for an alternative but only saw one wall not currently burning or blocked by debris. Simmons and Fred rushed to that side to avoid being eaten by the flames in the room. Simmon's bubble shield was about to fail when he got an idea, an idea he hadn't used for a while.

Simmons aimed his arm at the door and focused on bringing out his no longer secret ultimate, Simmonsized Slaughter. As Simmons closed his eyes and Fred was behind, his arm pulled out a gatling gun, 6 barreled helix rockets, an iridian blaster, a laser drill and a red dot sight. He covered his eyes as he blasted down a hole big enough for nine people to fit through.

He grabbed Fred by his collar and dragged him off outside where most of the other students were being healed by paramedics. Firefighters had just arrived on the scene when Symmetra came by outside next to Simmons to see for any damages. She asked him formally, "Are you injured?" She asked trying not to sound worried which was working.

Simmons nodded in compliance, "So does Overwatch have a robotics lab?" He asked. She nodded in response to his question, He looked at his burnt school, then looked back, "I'm in." He said as they walked to Symmetra's car.

[With Lucio and D.va]

They were somewhere under an overpass in Rio de Janeiro, as multiple street racers were lining up to see the competitors. Lucio and D.va saw different displays of muscle to speedster cars, and only a few hover cars.

The two went to a holographic board at the edge of a crowd, supposedly forming a lane for racers. As they read down the list of names they saw a name Yamato Hibiki, driving a blue hover car V-9 jaguar, hailing from Tokyo. Another with the name Hanz Schteiner, with a green Koenigsigg Agera R 17, hailing from Germany. Another from Mexico with the name Jeff Escardo, coming in with a pristine red Lamborghini. And last but not least, the name Dexter Grif riding an old school 1970 black fading to orange Dodge Charger. [Fast and Furious fans, this is for you.] Lucio and D.va were surprised cars like that were still even available.

As the cars were on the finish line the current DJ put in 'Android by Kraddy' to get the people hyped as the racers came up. Then Yamato looked to left to his German competitor, who then looked to Jeff, who all looked at the hailing champion.

The male Brazilian announcer came to the front of the start, "Alright listen up, you all know the rules, so I don't have to repeat myself." They all shared a look except Grif who stared dead straight at the track.

The man pulled out a hologram of a starting flag girl, "Ready?" The figure asked as the racers engines roared, "Steady." She said as some of them began to creep, "Go." And like that they all exploded off the line.

The race started with Yamato in first, Hanz in second, Jeff in third, with Grif in last place. Grif wasn't worried, because he had more skill and experience than the other racers.

Grif was coming in on the Mexican racer, Jeff, he was right on his bumper sticker when Jeff moved to the side to block Grif. Grif tried to maneuver around him but, whenever he saw an opening Jeff closed it up in an instant. Jeff was beginning to be smug, ("Nope, not that way Grif.") *translated* Grif looked up ahead and for a split second he saw half of a slanted metal plate sticking out. He faked left to throw Jeff in the wrong direction, he saw Jeff turn left but then swiftly went right on the ramp. Jeff closed in on Grif making him drive into the wall only to give Grif a split wall riding ability thanks to the speed. Grif sped up ahead and left the Mexican racer in the dust.

He went ahead of the track to catch up to the German racer, Hanz in second. He got right next to Hanz when Hanz bumped into Grif, trying to make him go off road. He bumped into Grif three times already, thinking he could push the old car out of chances of winning the race. So far, all he was able to do was edge Grif toward the side.

Grif came up with an idea that would either work or fail, costing him the race and promised money. Grif sped in front of the German car just barely over him with his back tires aligned with Hanz's front ones. Hanz saw this as a rare opportunity and attacked Grif's back wheels, but that was Grif's plan. On contact Grif's muscle car spun around, he shifted the gears to reverse and was right in front of Hanz. He and Hanz had a long stare down when Grif was stalling and waiting for the perfect time. Grif back sped up and in an instance, drifted out of Hanz's way and back in the race. Hanz stared at Grif as he drove away but failed to see Grif's plan fast enough as he was heading for a wall. Here turn only to make do a barrel roll and smash right onto the wall, hood first.

Grif drove up to catch up to Yamato, who was just a few miles from completing the set course. He saw Grif in his rear view mirror and grew pissed with disappointment and anger. He grabbed his phone, "Do it. Now!" He shouted into the device.

As Grif was closing in on Yamato, two heavy high speed SUVs came closing in on his car. Out of the SUVs came men with AK-97s (Future remember) loaded and aimed at Grif's car. They fired at the windshield in the back of his car trying to aim for any critical shots that could kill him or make him swerve off course. Grif reached behind for the one thing he didn't use in a while, the one thing that made him a demolitions expert, the Grifshot.

The SUV that was on his right closed in to the point where the two drivers could see each other at the window. When the driver came up to the window he was met face to face with the barrel of the Grifshot. A grenade came shooting straight at the other driver's face, igniting the front of the car on impact.

The other driver drove up to Grif's left side and began firing multiple shots at him. One bullet hit Grif's right shoulder, Grif opened his glove compartment and saw a first aid kit. He immediately ignored it and grabbed the candy bar next to it labeled 'Quick Snack'. He began to devour the candy instantly, within a few seconds his arm was healing and patching itself.

He grabbed the Grifshot with his left arm as the car began to speed close enough for another shootout. When the car was about to fire, Grif slammed the breaks as he held the Grifshot out the window. Grif slashed the tires and tore off the hubcap to the front right wheel. He punched it as he saw the SUV try to turn but ended up doing barrel rolls until it landed on its side.

Grif sped up to Yamato's car as his competitor grew more and more furious than fast. Yamato hit all three buttons in his nitrogen tanks and hauled his ass to the finish line just a full two miles away. Grif shook his head as he opened a compartment next to him, revealing a funnel leading to his engine's fuel. He grabbed a different can labeled 'Meth-Shroom juice' and poured the whole can into the funnel.

As fast as a bullet Grif's car went from 180mph to 320mph in 5 seconds, pushing him back into his seat with so much force. Yamato was one drift away from total victory, when out of his rear view mirror he saw a blur of black and orange. Grif drifted next to him on the turn sharing a smirk and a middle finger as he zoomed past him.

On the finish line Grif was a full 10 seconds in front of Yamato as he hopped out to see all his adoring fans watching him. He was standing as tall as his file said, but instead of looking completely husky, he had bulky arms that looked like Zarya's. But on the right one he had a Hawaiian arm tattoo and only a small gut.

Yamato got out of his car to kick it, then storm off to Grif, "An outrage!" He shouted as Grif was smiling with everyone. He pushed people out of the way, "You cheated! I want my money!" He demanded.

Grif calmly smiled, "I don't think I cheated, it's not against rules to use special fuel." He said as he moved closer. He pointed to the real cheater, "However, I do believe trying to have the Yakuza kill me is." He said as he pointed to his bullet holed car.

The Japanese racer pulled out a pistol behind him, "Give me my damn money." He said as he pointed to Grif's car. Grif looked toward the side then grabbed the gun and left jabbed the daylights out of Yamato.

Grif stood above the man on the ground as his nose was bleeding, "Now you listen to me..." He said as he grabbed his shirt, "...If you want my money, earn it." He released his collar to let him fall. Everyone stared at Grif, Grif diverted their attention, "Drinks on me!" He shouted as everyone cheered for him.

Grif heard a new voice come behind, "Hey buddy, nice racing back there." He heard someone compliment him. Grif turned around to see a Brazilian with his hair pinned back and a Korean girl, probably 19. "I don't suppose you know who we are?" He asked.

Grif grabbed a cold Corona from an ice chest, "Lucio, world famous DJ, D.va, world famous gamer." He answered. He took a sip before continuing, "What brings you to this part of Brazil to congratulate me?" He asked.

Lucio and D.va shared a look, D.va responded, "The world needs us again, it may not admit it but it does." She said as Grif continued to drink, "And right now, the world needs someone like you." He said with plea in his eyes.

Grif simply walked towards his car to grab the Grifshot, then walk back, He tilted his head to the side, "Eh, why not?" He said. Lucio and D.va smiled as they both looked up at him.

[With Winston]

He had just received word that three of the men on the list had been located and recruited. He smiled as he checked them off the list, "Good work, agents. And in the meantime, have any of you heard anything about Leonard Church yet." He asked them all at separate times. He got no response on where his location was. He crawled over to his desk with a globe, as he spun it he asked himself, "Where could you be?"

[Somewhere only 12 miles north from Overwatch Artic Base]

The snowmobile Church was driving only lasted for 25 miles whenhe stopped to find it out of gas. He looked at his compass to find instead of heading west, he was going south the whole time. He began to pace back and forth from his snowmobile to the south direction he was driving in. Church mumbled to himself for a while, then looked at the snow pouring sky, "CUT ME A BREAK HERE GOD! WHY?!?" He screamed at the sky.

After a few seconds of more complaining, Church looked back at the vehicle that carried him so far. He pulled off his sniper then began to continue treading south, hoping to find a break.

 **Author's note: Thank you for all the new followers and favorites, like I said some stories will take longer than others. And also need word on whether or not some of you may want to ship characters still. Til next time.**


	3. Search Continued

**Author's note: Thank you for all the feedback from the second chapter. I know many of you are wondering about the profile changes with Grif and Simmons. But don't worry, I'll be able to explain all that, remember how I said Grif was an ace pilot/driver. I felt he could do more as a guy out of Fast and Furious than a drunken Demoman, and yes TF2 reference. Simmons will be a little hesitant later on I just simply forgot to change his identity. And for why I made Tucker the shortest, I was trying to make him similar to Genji and I felt like all the other guys would be the heights I guessed. Anyway, back to the story.** **Also, not much action will happen in the beginning.**

[With Mercy]

She was at a place in Switzerland, on the front door of a hospital made for the mentally ill, a psychiatric hospital in Zürich. Her home, her old ancestor once had to visit a place like this back in the late 1970s. She saw the white 5 story building with bulletproof glass in place.

She had scheduled an appointment ahead of time for an arrangement to see and check out the former medic. She walked through the front lobby where people in wheelchairs and robes were roaming about. She made her way to the front desk, "Excuse me," she said to a male nurse at the front desk, "Do you happen to know where I might find my brother?" She lied to the nurse.

The man scrolled down the computer at his desk, "Yes, I need a last and first name, please." He asked.

Angela smiled, "Yes, of course, Dufranse, Frank." She said casually.

The man double checked by looking up at her, "Frank Dufranse?" He asked scared and confused.

Mercy had a confused look for a second, "Yes, is everything okay?" She asked concerned for her health.

The young man shook his head, "No, nothing is wrong, it's just..." He hesitated, "The man hasn't had a visitor for a few years." He whispered to Angela.

She gulped as the young nurse gave her a visitor's pass, "He's in room 5-O." He said as she went to the elevator.

[5 minutes later]

Mercy was at the front door of room 5-O, she gulped as she opened the door to see a horror room. What she didn't expect was to see a man in a rope to be doing yoga with the sun through the windows. She coughed to announce herself, "Excuse me, would you happen to be former medic, Dr. Dufranse?" She asked so innocently.

He turned his head showing his brown eyes, "Why yes, is something wrong?" He asked seeming nervous of the answer.

Angela shook her head, "No, no, nothing like that, I have good news actually." She pulled out a lavender paper. She gave the paper to the other former medic, "You've been cleared to leave the hospital under my supervision." She said as Dufranse looked through the paper.

He skimmed through the paper, "It says here that I'm heading to you under the authority of Overwatch, but weren't you guys disbanded?" He asked to stir clear of future trouble.

Angela scratched the back of her neck, "Well, Yes but however the world may not admit it but, it needs men like you." She said to him with her blue eyes.

He handed her the packet, "I'd love to help, but with my extreme mental conditions," He said pointing to his skull, "I don't see how much help, I'll be. I'd probably be a health hazard." He said as he went back to doing yoga.

She though about what to say next carefully, "I can help you cure it." The medic she was talking to stopped in his tracks, "I'm a fellow doctor and I believe I can help you relieve yourself from that split personality. I am certified in that field as well as many others. But you must help us." She pleaded to him with her hands together.

Doc stopped dead in his tracks puzzling over it.

[5 minutes later, at the checkout point of the hospital]

The man behind the counter was giving Frank all his gear back to him. He went down the list, "One stress ball, one mood ring, one yoga mat," He said as Frank put all his stuff into a duffel bag. He pulled out a purple looking G shaped object, "One medical scanner and healing gun." He said as he handed Dufranse the object. He pulled out something heavy, "One double shot rocket launcher." Doc grabbed it then handed it to Dr. Zeigler.

She looked at him in confusion, "Why are you giving me this?" She asked.

Doc was shaking his hands nervously, "I just don't trust the other me." He said as they walked out the front door. She put the rocket launcher into the trunk and Frank put his bag into the back seat. Frank touched the tips of his fingertips together, "So am I the only choice left?" He asked.

She kept her eyes on the road, "Not exactly, you're the one I was assigned to get, let's hope the others will be as co-operative as you have been." She said as she worried for McCree and Zenyatta.

[With McCree]

He was somewhere in Northern Canada, for a Dance Academy that was where the pink guy was currently located. He looked into one room wearing a visitor's pass, allowing him entry to see the dancers. He came across the teacher and that she'd be able to help, "Excuse me, ma'am, I was wondering if you can help me find a Franklin Delano Donut, by any chance." He asked as the woman pointed to the next door over.

He went into the room, his boot spurs ringing and spinning with each step he took. He saw a stage leading to the center of the room, he saw random people with pens and pencils jotting notes at a table. But what he saw center stage made him freeze up dead in his tracks. He saw a lightish red ribbon attached to a white stick being spun around a soft hand accompanied by a smooth pale face, from a man. He became speechles.

Now, McCree has been known to be an attractive male given his many distinct features. But when he came face to face with this man, he lost all words as he thought...

(In the words of a fluffy comedian, 'I was gay for like 5 seconds')

[Tell me who says that and you get a cookie.]

He focused back on the mission as the man finished up his performance, and walked towards his bag. He pulled out a tall plastic sports bottle, and gulped it down as he was wiping sweat off him with a towel.

McCree approached him slowly and moved forward as his boots alerted the lightish red ribbon twirler of his presence. The male ballerina glanced over at McCree, "Wow, I didn't think the costume party was til next week." He said so cheerfully, "What brings you around here, stranger?" He asked.

McCree looked at the profile photo real quick, "I would hope so, Mr. Donut, I..." He began.

Donut raised his hand, "Mr. Donut was my Dad's name, call me Donut, or if you prefer 00Donut." He corrected.

McCree began again, "Well, Donut, I and the group I work with, a team called Overwatch, really wanted you to join our ranks." He said.

Donut scratched the back of his head, "I don't really know, on one hand you guys were heroes, on the other you were disbanded," He stroked his chin, "I don't know." He said.

McCree stepped closer, "Please, I hope you join us, right now we're more desperate and more in need of someone like you than ever." He said as his soft brown eyes met Donut's deep blue eyes.

Donut made a childish face thinking about it, "Mmmmm-Alright, but it's cause I like being helpful, not because I think you're cute or anything." Donut finished, leaving McCree confused.

"Wha-What?" McCree asked with his face turning red.

Donut had another question as he grabbed his stuff, "So anyone else joining this team?" He asked.

McCree nodded, "A lot more than you think, let's hope they'll agree." He hoped.

[With Zenyatta]

He had made it to a village like town with a mechanic shop located on the edge of the city, somewhere in Mexico. The omnic had chosen to walk, while meditating will cause many people in the area to be in fear of him. He walked as many people living in homes looked at him in fear as he remembered the Omnic Crisis. He continued on his way as he used his energy to find who he was searching through this town for.

He had found the auto shop he was looking for with the name of it being 'Gepetto's Mechanics'. Zenyatta had entered through the open garage door which was left wide open while someone in brown overalls looked under a vehicle.

Zenyatta walked over towards him, "Excuse me, my friend, do you happen to know of an omnic by the name of Lopez?" He asked.

{translation for Spanish}

"{I don't know what you want with him but he's busy at the moment.}" was the worker's response.

"Oh Spanish, {I need his help to save people from possible uprising, please.}" Zenyatta requested.

"{1. I understand English, 2. much like the Omnic Crisis?}" the worker asked.

Zenyatta reverted back to English, "Yes, I feel as though our enemies are about to strike a match causing a wide spread war. And I believe that this new ally of ours can benefit us." He finished.

The worker stopped, "{One question, why in the hell should I fight for this world, when it treats me like shit}" He asked as he came out from under the car to reveal himself as none other than the brown omnic known as Lopez.

Unlike most omnics that have the different number of lights on their forehead, Lopez had been in possession of a smooth skull like plate. Even the bottom part of his jaw was extremely different, instead of the smooth unemotional line for a mouth, it was replaced with air filters. He knew he looked different from all omnics, he didn't care, if anything it made him unique, and he enjoyed.

Zenyatta commented on his appearance, "You are not like any other, both inside and out, if you aid us in our time of need maybe I can..." He said reaching for his shoulder.

Lopez smacked his hand away, and begun to think, "{Fine I'll join but as soon as this is over, don't ever talk to me. Until then, just stay out of my way, unless you wish to get shot.}" Lopez said as he grabbed SMG clips from a nearby red toolbox.

He closed up his Auto shop, and began to head out to the ship Zenyatta had arrived on.

Lopez kept to himself as he turned his ears off and plugged into his men. Zenyatta did not wish to bother him because he feared doing so would only anger him more than necessary. Zenyatta instead typed onto a device sending to Winston that the metal companion has joined the team.

[With Winston]

He was still back at his place making sure that the rest of the group were on their way back. During this time he was reporting with Torbjorn, Tracer, Pharah, and Genji to make sure that they knew where Church was. Still no sights.

He slammed his hairy fist on the table, "Dammit, where on earth is he?" He kept asking himself.

[1 mile north of the Artic Overwatch Base]

Church was still trudging through the snow, trying to maintain his balance under him. He felt as though he couldn't last much longer in the snowy conditions. If he didn't receive shelter soon, he would fall face first in an icy grave, made just for him.

He began moving side to side just to keep his feet under him with his body. Church opened his icy eyelids slowly due to the cold making it nearly impossible to lift them up. He began to think he was hallucinating because from a mile away he saw what looked like an antenna. He approached more and more to find out, almost a mile away there was a radio antenna.

Church had finally received a break for the first time, in a long time.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that took forever, good time to let you know why I haven't posted in a while. I've just been being busy with school, and I was coping through some depression, I'm fine now. Also I have a challenge for you all: If one of you tell me how many followers and favorites me and all my stories have, that'd be appreciated. I can't offer you guys anything, but thank you anyway if one of you do it.**


	4. Gangs Almost Here

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been going through the emotions lately. And I just wanted to be there to inform you all I'm back in the saddle. So let's get to it.**

[Somewhere in the Kansas, USA]

Reinhardt, a man stronger, bigger, and tougher than any other stood above the people of a small town somewhere in Kansas. He was known for casting a huge shadow over anybody he walked near, and was built like a tank. It was no wonder why people thought he was related to a local town soldier.

He had read his file to know he was well known to be the team's muscle bound brute. He was known for lifting objects ten to twenty times his weight and size. He could only imagine what this man could look like in his mind.

His trip to his home was relatively short journeyed, given the size of the town he was settled in. The house he saw was small and rather, looked to be a house you'd raise a child in. He was confused to say the least due to the size of the neighborhood as well.

When he approached the front door he saw that he'd barely fit through the door. As he knocked on the small door he was unexpectedly met with a woman no older than himself. He greeted her in a rather low voice, "Hello, ma'am. I..." He started.

She covered her mouth, "What did he break this time?" She asked in a worried motherly tone.

"Eh, what?" asked a confused Reinhardt.

"Let me just give you a check and we can leave the police out of this." She pleaded.

"Actually ma'am, I'm here to talk with a Michael J. Caboose, that's all." He said.

"Oh...well, please come in." She said opening the door.

As Reinhardt entered the room he saw a rather normal home setting. As he passed through the living room, he saw a wall with markings for every year of a child. What caught him off guard was the fact that the markings went up to 6 ft 10 in by the age of 14.

He followed the woman into a garage where a man was working under a truck with one side lifted in the air. She called to him, "Joel, someone's here to meet Michael." She said as the man began to slide out.

"Okay Pamela." said a man under a truck. He got out and dusted himself off, "Hello sir, can we help you?" asked the small man facing Reinhardt asked.

"Yes sir, I am looking for a man by the name of Michael J. Caboose, is he here?" asked Reinhardt.

"Of course he's right-" He turned around to see his son holding up the back end of the truck in the shadows, "-Caboose you can drop truck now."

The truck dropped with a tremendous slam as the tall figure was slowly walking towards Reinhardt. The old strong man braced for a fight as he balled up his fist prepared for the worst. But when the figure approached the light he wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

A taller version of the man the file said he was, with blonde hair and blue eyes stood staring at him. He smiled as he spoke, "Hello, I'm Caboose, can I help you?" He asked politely.

His manners left Reinhardt confused, "Um, yes you may, but can I have a word with your parents?"

Michael nodded, "Okay. Dad can I watch cartoons?" Caboose asked.

His Dad, "Sure thing son." said as his gigantic 7 ft 3 in son walked to the front room.

Reinhardt still confused and baffled, "That's Caboose?" He asked.

Caboose's mom nodded, "Yes, that is, I know his size makes him seem like an intimidating kid but he has a heart of gold, and the imagination of a child." She said.

Joel looked down, "When he was drafter into the war it frightened me. But he told me that he had a fearless leader to look out for him, his best friend." He said.

Reinhardt looked back at the parents, "May I talk to him." He asked.

"Sure." The mother said.

As Reinhardt went to the child-like man he felt like Torbjorn when next to himself. He noticed he was drawing something and looking back at the TV screen rapidly. Reinhardt grew curious, "What are you drawing?" He asked kneeling on one knee next to him.

Caboose looked up to him, "Oh just a picture of my heroes." Caboose said innocently.

On the drawing he saw a cobalt soldier with what looked like a sniper rifle, but next to him amazed him. He saw huge dark figures that were too familiar to him, even a mile away he would recognize it. Reinhardt commented, "Hey, I know that one, that's a Crusader, isn't it?" He asked.

Caboose looked up to him, "Yep, they're the strongest ones there is. One day I hope I can be like one of them, but they're all German, so I don't think I can be a member." He said looking down.

Reinhardt felt a sense of honor come to him, "Who says that? You can be whoever you want to be. And all you truly need to be a Crusader is to be strong, fearless, and a shield." He stood up inspiring Caboose.

Caboose looked up at him, "You really think so?" He asked.

Reinhardt looked down, "Of course, as a matter of fact, I myself am a Crusader." He said in his hearty voice.

Caboose looked at him with stars in his eyes, "You are?" He asked.

Reinhardt smiled, "I am. My name is Reinhardt and I'm here to ask you a question," He paused for a moment to remember something once said to him, "Will you be our shield?" He asked Caboose.

Caboose jumped up bringing the old man into a bear hug, "Yes! I will! I will be your shield! Who's shield will I be?" asked Caboose.

Reinhardt looked back at him, "Overwatch, will you fight with me alongside as a member of Overwatch?" He asked.

His Mother entered the room, "Wait, I thought any and all actions regarding Overwatch was illegal." She mentioned.

"But mom..." Caboose begged.

"No, I won't let my son fight in another war after what nearly happened to you." She said.

"Please madame, the world needs him." Reinhardt begged with Caboose.

His Dad even agreed, "I'm sorry but if he gets in trouble, much more hurt, we can't live with that." He said.

Reinhardt looked down, "I understand." He turned to the door, but looked back at Caboose, "Farewell, friend." He said as he was walking out the door.

Caboose looked at him with tears on the verge of entering his eyes, "He called me friend." He said.

His mother and father looked at him, "Oh son," his mom started, "I love you, and I'd hate to see you get hurt," She said like any other mother.

His Father came up next to his shoulder, "But, we hate to see you sad even more." He said as he picked up his son's chin.

His parents shared a look, "Go on." his mother said.

"Really?" Caboose asked.

His Dad nodded, "Give those bad guys hell." He said.

[5 minutes later on the way to the airport]

Reinhardt rented a pickup truck, as he was driving back to the airport to the private airship. He had one hand on the wheel as he slumped on the left side of the door. He was unaware of a large object approaching his right side, something big and fast.

"Mr. Reinhardt!" yelled a voice from outside.

Reinhardt looked left then right to see who, none other than Michael J. Caboose wearing a backpack, running alongside. He rolled down the window in amazement, "What are you doing here kid?" He asked.

"My parents said I can come with you and fight the bad guys." He said as he pumped his arms and legs.

Reinhardt reached over and opened the door, "Get in! We got work to do!" He shouted as Caboose lept into the moving vehicle. And another member was now added to the Overwatch roster.

[Somewhere in a club in Detroit]

Zarya had asked Tracer to assist her with her mission to catch the self proclaimed ladies man. She figured that Tracer was considered to be one of the most attractive member of Overwatch. So he would be over her like most of the guys in the club, probably.

They positioned themselves in strategic locations, Zarya on the opposite side of the room. While Tracer was sitting at the bar with her legs crossed together. They both communicated with each other using ear pieces they both were wearing.

Tracer went to the bar as she was being watched over by Zarya from far away. She kept the picture of the man close to her as she used it to examine every man that came her way. And let's just say, there was a never ending surplus of perverts, douchebags, and all around jerks.

Tracer was getting bored of all the attention, so much she was getting a headache. Luckily she was at a bar, "Excuse me?" She asked the mixologist.

"Yep?" He asked with his back turned towards her. He seemed to be black, with an afro.

"You got anything for annoying headaches back there, luv?" She asked.

"One Douchebag Begone special, coming up." He said as he grabbed a mixing cup.

Immediately going to work, cracking his knuckles and his neck to get loosened up. He grabbed two specific bottles in front of him, about arms length apart. Flipped them both in the air making a small stream drop the perfect amount into the tiny glass. The bottles then landed perfectly on their bottoms, completing a bottle flip challenge.

He then grabbed a lemon wedge tossed it into the air above him. Without even looking, he grabbed a plastic red cocktail sword and tossed it directly into the lemon wedge into the air. He then slid the glass down the bar, as the lemon wedge fell into the glass without a splash.

He grabbed the squirt nozzle, that had a certain drink flavor loaded in, and fired multiple times. He fired forward, behind the back, looking away, through his legs, and finally quick drawed it into the glass.

He slammed the counter making the drink fly into the air above him. He grabbed a tin tray as he held it out letting the drink fall into the center of the tray. He spun around letting the drink fall directly in front of Tracer as she was amazed at his spectacular skills.

"And that was performed without a single drop of caffeine." He said finally revealing his face.

As Tracer paused for a moment to look at the photo in her leather jacket, "Oh my God," She said, "You're...you're...you're him." She finished.

The bartender lifted his eyebrow, "Do I know you?" He asked.

"You're Tucker." She started, "I've been looking all evening for you." She said.

"Thanks but I'm not your type." He said.

"What? No, not like that." She said, feeling embarrassed, "I'm Lena Oxton, or Tracer," She introduced herself, "I'm from a secret group in Overwatch." She whispered.

"And let me guess, you want my help because you think something bad is going to happen?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually yes." She said admitting her intentions, "Please, join us." She pleaded.

Tucker wiped up his hands, "Eh, beats serving drinks to drunkards and assholes all day." He said as he hopped over the counter.

Tracer then asked a question, "Wait, how'd you know you weren't my type?" She asked.

Tucker then went down the list, "The hair was my first guess, then there's the outfit, and the cherry on top was the fact you turned down every guy. But the biggest clue was the speech, I only knew one other person who finished a sentence with luv. And let's just say he plays for the other team as well." He finished.

"Blimey, that is wicked, how you pieced that all together." She said astonished.

"Trust me, I've been slapped enough times to keep track. Not something I'm proud of." He said as he walked away towards his car.

He followed behind Tracer and Zarya until they arrived at the airport. As he went into the aircraft, he found a seat and went to sleep in his vest and shirt.

[Back With Winston]

Winston was informed that all eight of the nine members he was looking for were found. He was more than overjoyed as he was finally moving around for the first time willingly. He was still disappointed to hear no news on Leonard Church's whereabouts.

Pharah hadn't heard news about it in the Egyptian area she was located.

Torbjorn came up empty in his area of Sweden.

Genji had nothing to show for it as he found nothing in Japan.

Everyone he sent out was showing up empty handed as he grew impatient.

"*Huff* Where in hell is this man?" He demanded.

[Artic Overwatch Base: About fucking time]

Church had trudged through who knows how many miles of snow covered hills. He was finally catching a break as he was standing in front of a metal door leading to a base.

He looked into the air, "Ha, fuck you death! Not today!" He said as he reached for the handle.

He jiggled the handle to find it was locked after a few more stressful yanks. He looked down, as he grabbed his sniper rifle and aimed it at the handle. He fired multiple shots at the handle until he heard the shots go through the handle. He forced it open with his body weight as he held onto the door.

He trudged inside, unaware that something or someone was already there.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on this along with a rewrite and another story that's been requested. So hopefully I'll be able to make more chapters for those stories by the end of this week, Starting Monday.** **Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Rise And Shine, Wake Up

**So, just wanted to say thanks to all of you for waiting so patiently.** **And as many of you could guess takes place on one of Overwatch time lines shorts** , **Mei's Rise and Shine.** **I also wish to hear your suggestions on new skins, emotes, and other in game interactions for the Reds and Blues.**

Church stumbled into the white, clear hallway as all the lights were tuned off. His blood dripped into multiple drops as it hit the clean floor leading a river in his tracks. His body was so freezing, that just a few seconds in the room he was beginning to regain feeling in his body.

He moved from side to side, using the walls as a way to keep his balance. He stopped as he saw a metal container with a green cross on it. He went over to it and found it was locked, and to top that off it was built into the wall. Church dropped the sniper and ripped the box off the wall with what strength he had left. He stumbled into a storage room where they kept water coolers and a few cone shaped cups. He grabbed one of the cups as he was about to do one of the dumbest things he ever attempted.

Church stripped off his heavy jacket, then his thermal, his under shirt, and lastly his tank top. He set them into a small pile near the first aid kit, which he then started to search through. He saw a bottle of ethanol alcohol spun off the lid and prepared for a world of pain. The stinging pain made Church grunt and cry out in pain, "GGGRRRrrraaagggGGGHHH!" He screamed.

He dropped the bottle and nearly collapsed from the stinging from his wound. Church then grabbed the cup and one of his sniper bullet casings and a knife. He took the knife and put the blade against the tip of the bullet head. He sliced the golden tip off the round, and poured the gun powder into the cup. He began to filter the powder into the hole that passed through him. He tossed the cup out of the way and pulled out his lighter from one of the dead fellow soldiers. He flipped the square open the set it off as the small flame burned bright.

He closed his eyes to keep himself from seeing the pain he was about to experience. He dropped the lighter as the flame fell onto his wound, lighting the powder with a bright spark. He made an unknown sound, a mix between a grunt and a scream as his wound was set on fire.

After the fire wound, Church wrapped the bandages around his open wound. He crawled on his hands and knees and made his way to the wall. Church placed his bare back onto the wall and rested his eyes, not knowing there was another set of eyes on him.

[hours later]

Church woke up many hours later after he nearly collapsed from the pain. Only he found himself wrapped in a warm blanket that he didn't remember putting on.

He got to his feet and walked out to the hallway with his hair looking like a mess. He walked down the hall where it was lit further down where he didn't go to. He stumbled down the hallway as he suspected that this place was empty.

He covered his eyes with his arms as the bright light was causing him to go blind. Church squinted as he made out a figure near the frost covered window, "Hey?" He asked as he wondered who it was.

The figure turned around and saw Church, "Ni, hao." She said in an adorable voice.

Church looked confused as he couldn't wrap his head around what she said, "Huh?" He asked.

"Bonjour." She replied again hoping for a different response.

"Uhhh, English perhaps?" He asked hoping for her to understand.

"Oh, yes." She said.

"Good, Um, where am I?" Church asked, "I mean I didn't know there was another base around for miles." He said.

"Well, this is a research center was meant to be a secret to the public, and it's been forgotten by another organization." She added as she looked at the floor.

"Well mine was attacked, and wait...research center? Who are you? What are you doing? Shouldn't there be a whole team?" Church asked.

She sighed as she was about to answer his questions, "Yes, this was a research center. My name is Mei-Ling Zhou. I am...was part of a research team meant to study the atmospheric anomalies here for studies. The rest of the team had died during their cryostasis slumber, I am the only one to survive." She said as she held her head low.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So is there anywhere from here to go. Is there anyone coming to help us?" Church asked.

"There should have been a team nine years ago but, they never showed up." She said.

"Alright then we're on our own, just fucking perfect." He said as he turned around and put his hands over his head in defeat.

Church was at one of his lowest points, not because his body ached, but because he lost all faith. He had only been in this position one other time, and that one other time was when he had a group of people he called family with him. He was alone now, no one to guide him and no one to pick him up. He couldn't have felt any lower, every time that he got somewhere close, no matter what, it was always yanked from him. Church collapsed to his knees on the brink of tears as he covered the sides of his face.

He opened his eyes to see two electronic blue eyes look softly up at him. Snowball stared at Church in his depressed state. Even though Snowball didn't use words something about that small floating both made Church feel reassured him he'd make it through.

Church rose to his feet, "I have suffered a lot, and I'm sorry for cursing." He said as he faced away from her, "But I am too tired to stop now, so what have you got in mind?" Church asked.

Mei smiled, "Alright then, but first, please put on a shirt, it's very distracting and your wound might get infected."

Church looked down at his bloodied bandages, "Oh yeah, right." He said.

[minutes later]

Thus began the epic building montage and the time lapses for building the devices that would save their lives. Taking a hair dryer, a few utensils, a bunch of water jugs, and many other unnamed and miscellaneous items had.

Church grabbed all the tools and materials they needed and set them on the table. He helped out half of the time because he was A) wounded, and B) not familiar with the stuff she was doing. The materials piled down as the device was near complete and the ramen bowls piled up. The final step, Mei took the fluid from the cryogenic chambers and transferred them through multiple containers with hoses connecting each of them. Mei pushed a final button on a remote to see if all their hardwork would pay off. She looked closely as she flipped the switch and saw a single drop turn into a mini ice glacier.

Mei smiled and jumped up with excitement, "Cool!" She said. Church nodded as he couldn't celebrate too much, Snowball put a hand icon on his face signaling a high five. Snowball took one of his fins up in the air as Mei gently high fived her robotic, unfortunately their victory was short.

At the same time they clapped, the lights in the room went out, "Oh no." Mei said, fearing the worst. She pressed the button in her hand multiple times, "Come on, come on, come on, come on." She pleaded hoping the machine would work again.

They rushed to the power room, in hopes that their worst fears weren't realized. Unfortunately they were, "That was the last battery, wasn't it?" She asked, knowing the answer. She started to blame herself, "How could I have forgotten about the last battery?" She asked herself. She was now in Church's position, "Without power, we're dead." She said as she tried to come up with a plan.

Church then remembered something that might help, "There is one battery I know, but it's out there in the snow, chances are if I trace my steps it should still be there." He said.

Mei looked in disbelief, "Are you crazy, going off course by even an could kill you. It's suicide." She said.

"There's no time, I am not dieing in a glacier, today." He said.

However, there was no need for that, as the screen started to light up and glow. They both looked back at the screen with surprise, "Power, Snowball." Mei called out to her friend, "What?" She said as she saw Snowball's battery going down.

Church looked over as well, "No, no, no, dammit Snowball don't do this to us, please, just stay with us." Church demanded.

Mei saw his battery go into the red, then down to nothing, "You can't." She said as she lost Snowball to the sacrifice he gave. She took off her glasses to wipe away the tears, "Thank you, my friend." She said.

They immediately went back to work, using the remainder of the power he had given to fill up the ice gun. Mei grabbed the device they made, as Church grabbed the antenna and the laptop as they loaded up.

Dressed in the heaviest coats possible and ready for the task at hand they stood at the satellite tower. Mei froze one part as a starting point for their long climb to the top. They put hand after hand and foot after foot without looking back at how far they came. They stopped at the place Mei had her eye on for a while, she stopped to connect the metal beams with a large amount of ice. She then continued to climb with Church on her heels, the next beam would be fatal.

As had both arms on the beam the bolts that connected it fell out of place on one sidside then came off. Quickly she pulled herself up and lept to one of the side bars for safety, but the bar she lept from fell breaking the ice. Church was right next to it as part of the yellow gas main exploded away from him. The tower was tilting and leaned to the ice glacier with great speed, they held onto the beam to the side as Mei made a desperate act and fired the ice gun to the glacier.

Mei and Church closed their eyes to avoid the painful demise they would feel, only for their to be nothing. They opened their eyes as Mei's gun stopped the tower from falling onto it's side and created a huge ice formation between the tower and the glacier wall. Church looked at Mei as she looked at her gun, "Woah," was all she got out.

Mei took one part of the server dish and plugged her computer into it, while Church hand one hand in the air with the makeshift antenna. Mei was pressing all the buttons on the computer trying to make it work, "C'mon, c'mon." Mei demanded.

She then saw a familiar ape she hasn't seen in a while as he spoke, "To the agents of Overwatch..." The ape said.

"Winston? Winston! Oh my gosh." Mei cheered.

"Who's Winston?" Church asked.

"Shhh." She said trying to listen.

"...The people decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals, they tore our families apart. But look around, someone has to do something, we have to do something! We can make a difference again! The world needs us now more than ever." Winston said as he neared the end of his speech.

Mei looked at the data hard drive in her hand knowing well that the data could save many lives. Then took a look at the sky, seeing the northern lights up close made her realize how far she had come, and reminded her how far she could go.

"...Are you with me?" Winston asked.

"Yes, Winston. I am with you." Mei answered.

[3 hours later]

Mei had poured five cups of hot cocoa for her five friends in their crycryostasis chambers. She placed them down in front of each of them and bowed her head as she hoped they were in a better place.

Church was in another room as he took out a huge bag that seemed to jingle in a way. In the bag were the dog tags from the many men who died at his base. He poured them onto the floor and placed a pistol and one stray bullet next to it. Church walked away and closed the door behind them, giving them a resting place.

Mei and Church stood at the door leading to the outside cold, dressed in their heavy coats.

[Later Still]

The white hills had a single line through it as the two walked away from the base. Church hauling the load to earn his keep from being useless before. Mei walking with the backpack strapped on as she trudged foot after foot through snow. They looked back to see how far they were, knowing they'd have an even farther journey.

Suddenly two electronic eyes woke up from a solar powered sleep, it was none other than Snowball. Mei smiled at her friend being alive, "Rise and shine, Snowball. We're on our way." Mei said as they continued walking.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, I've been in a sort of depressed state and I've been trying to get back in the game. Also, please list the skins and emotes you want to see.**


	6. Reunited And It Feels So Good

**So I'm glad to say that I'm switching between lots of stories at different weeks so typing will be easier.** **Now back to the story**

[At a secret Overwatch Facility]

Grif, Lucio, and Dva were the first ones on the scene as they entered into the docking bay. Grif was talking to them how he once was a lot less out of shape.

Until he saw a certain dark orange haired person he hasn't seen in a while, "Guess they really did scrape the bottom of the barrel..." Grif said getting Simmons's attention.

Simmons looked to Grif's direction and responded, "Guess they did since your ass is here..." He retorted.

Grif looked at Simmons's lab coat, "When you gonna give Rick Sanchez his lab coat back?" He asked.

Simmons got a glimpse at a few of Grif's tribal tattoos, "Same day you give Maui his tattoos back." He said.

Afraid of an immediate confrontation, Lucio, Dva, and Symmetra walked over towards them. Grif and Simmons stared each other down until they both started to laugh as they threw an arm over each other's shoulders.

Suddenly heavy suede work boots started to march into the room as the boys continued laughing. A voice much more mighty than Reinhardt's spoke up, "Never thought I'd see you boys again." The voice said.

Grif and Simmons turned around as they heard the voice, Simmons went into a ten hut position. Grif just waved, "Hey Sarge, surprised to see you still ticking old man, figured you'd blow up." Grif said.

Sarge took it as a compliment, "Why thank Grif, unfortunately I hoped you died. Oh, what fond dreams I've had every night." Sarge said.

Simmons stepped forward, "And may I say sir, it is an honor to see you again." He said, already kissing ass.

"Why thank you, Simmons." He said as he patted his back.

Suddenly another figure spoke up, "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." A slightly familiar voice said.

"Oh, hey Doc." Grif said.

"Doc." Sarge nodded.

"What up Doc?" Simmons asked.

"Did anyone miss me?" He asked feeling heart broken.

"I missed you Doc." Sarge said, "But my aim is getting better." He said as a joke.

"I actually missed you," came a cheery voice.

"God damn it, Donut, don't say anything about how you missed us." Grif started.

Donut looked confused, "What? I was just going to ask when you guys would..."

"Shut it Donut!" Sarge demanded.

"{Crap, dismantle me now.}" A monotone voice spoke in spanish.

Sarge turned around to see Lopez, "Lopez, my god, happy to see there is one good soldier on the team." He said.

"{And I'm glad to know when you are not looking, I'm going to poison your meal.}" Lopez said knowing they couldn't understand him.

"Heh heh, Lopez you crack me up." Sarge said not knowing what Lopez said.

Suddenly heavy footsteps were heard as Reinhardt entered with Caboose behind him. Caboose ran over and lifted Sarge, "Pirate Sargeant, it is good to see you again." Caboose said as he hugged him tight.

Sarge's back made a cracking noise, "Glad to see you too Big Blue, thanks for the back crack, I've been meaning to get that fixed up." He said patting Caboose on the back.

Someone slowly entered the room, "Well, guess it's been too long." A new but memorable voice said.

"Tucker." Sarge nodded.

"Boys." Tucker nodded back to each of them.

As they all got familiar with each other they were brought into a large conference room. They each sat at a fair distance apart as they continued to laugh and talk about their stories. Until a large crouching figure came crawling into the room, "Gentlemen, please do not let my look fool you, I am here because-" Winston began.

"Honestly, a talking gorilla doesn't exactly weird us out." Tucker answered.

"Wha...really?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, you place yourself on number 5 on my strange things book. What about you Sarge?" Tucker asked.

"Number 10." Sarge answered.

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"You haven't lived with Donut as long as we have." He said remembering and suppressing the memories.

"Oh, well um, alright then I guess we should get back to business. All of you are almost accounted for, is that correct?" Winston asked looking at his white clipboard.

Tucker looked around at the table, "No, I think we're all here." Tucker answered.

"Well, it says my files that there should be another member by the name of Leonard Church." Winston said as he listed the name.

Tucker looked around thethe table to see all the Reds and Blues put their heads down. He was the only one to speak up, "Is this some kind of twisted joke?" He asked.

"Pardon me?" Winston asked.

Tucker stood up and started to walk away, "This isn't fucking funny." He said as he started to leave.

He walked out as he was soon followed by the rest of the team and the Overwatch members. Winston charged ahead of him, "Woah, was it something I said to offend you because I'm sorry if I did but I don't know what I did." He said as Tucker neared the door.

"Y'know what? It's one thing to bring us here from our lives, but don't ever bring his name up unless you knew him." He said as he pulled the handle of the door, "And you need to get your facts right, Church is de-" He stopped in his tracks.

He froze as his eyes were focus on the man standing right in front of him. A man who seemed to have risen from the grave and was now a ghost. Tucker finally got a word out as the ghost and him stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, "Church?" He questioned.

"Tucker?" The figure asked in response.

Church took a step forward, "Woah, Woah, stay back!" He demanded. He put his hand out and pushed against Church's body to see if he was imagining. When his hand touched Church's jacket he felt the icy cold fabric, when he felt the fabric he hit him in the chest. On the brink of tears, "Where has your ass been? We thought you were dead." Tucker said.

"I thought you all died." Church said as he cocked his head.

"Who told you that?" Tucker asked.

"Wash said you all went down with the ship." Church answered.

"Wash told us you went down with the ship." Tucker said.

Church grabbed Tucker by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, "That lying son of a bitch." He said as he held Tucker.

Caboose charged up with a smile and tears falling down his face, "Church, I...I...I..." He tried to get out.

Church was released, "I missed you too Caboose. We got a lot to catch up on. But first, I need a medic because I think my wound opened up again, and I want a bacon cheeseburger. I haven't eaten in a while." He said.

Tucker laughed, "Alright then fatty, good thing you slimmed down, otherwise I wouldn't let you have one." He joked.

Tucker and Caboose carried Church to Mercy's office to fix his side up again. The rest of the team followed as the Overwatch team rejoiced seeing Mei again. Winston was left in the middle of all this, "Well, I guess we'll continue this another time." He said.

[Hours of Treatments, Tests, and Rest Later/in Winston's office]

"Thank you for coming here I just need to know a few things." Winston said as he looked at Church.

Church nodded, "Yeah sure no problem."

"Now I'm going to ask you to answer all these questions as honest as possible. Now then, what are your special abilities?" He asked.

Church knew what he meant based on what his team has done in the past with theirs. He began to answer, "Unbreakable: If I trigger that I'll be immune to any attack known to man gaining a short invincibility. Embrace The Pain: This is more of a perk but if I'm closer to death my damage output increases amazingly. Light the Fuse: Basically I pull out a pack of dynamite and toss it. Hellborn: if I set myself on fire all damage is reduced and I heal slightly as well. And lastly Left Behind: if I'm alone then all my normal speed, strength, power, and damage is increased to double that." Church answered.

"Yes, very good." Winston said as he jotted down the notes, "Now what about your ultimate?" He asked.

"Uhhh, I'd rather keep that to myself. It's not exactly something I'm proud of." He said.

"Very well. Pros?" Winston asked.

"That I'm aggressive." Church said.

"And Cons?" Winston asked again.

"That my eyes are fucked up." He said.

Winston looked at him, "Really? We should have you see Mercy about that." He said.

"Thanks." Church said as he stood up and shook Winston's hand.

"Wait, What about your Background?" Winston asked as Church was leaving.

"Trust me, a man's memory and past is best left alone." He said as he went with the team.

[With the team]

Church walked in, "What I miss?" He asked.

Tucker was about to open a white box, "Oh well, they gave us some loot boxes as a way of apologizing for not telling us you were alive." He said.

"Loot boxes?" Church asked.

"Yeah, watch." Tucker said as he opened one showing two common sprays, one emote of him going Swish Swish Stab, and a costume of Tucker in his Maine suit.

"Give me one." Church demanded, hoping he would get something good.

Grif opened one and got new sprays and a new emote where he pulls out a can of soda, chugs it and breaks it on his head.

Simmons got new sprays as well but also received a voice interaction where he asks, "You ever wondered why we're here?" He would ask.

Lopez opened his box and got new sprays and a new emote where he takes off his head and does a Shakespeare position.

Caboose actually got very lucky with a new skin that was a football player's shoulder pads and helmet. He also receive an emote where he spells his name on the floor with his gun and spells Caboose with a U and no E.

Everyone else got random skins and different items as they kept laughing the day away.

[Somewhere Else in the World]

A certain person who loved discovering secrets and hacking was going through the files Reaper had swiped. She found something interesting, "Hey Gabe you're gonna wanna see this." She said into her com link.

There was no response from the him yet, "Ugh, Reaper come in." She shrugged.

"What is it Sombra?" He asked in his dark voice.

"Turns out Overwatch isn't just recruiting old members and random heroes. They recruited some random idiots as well." She said as she scooted over to show the group of soldiers on the pictures.

Widowmaker, Reaper, and Tex looked at the screen, "I know those idiots. They're not much of a threat." She said.

Reaper stared at the screen, "Well then I guess we need more members as well." He said.

Sombra looked back, "You talking about Doomfist and Moira?" She asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He asked.

"No, but I got a list as well." Sombra said pinching her fingers together.

"Who's on it?" Tex asked wondering if these people were good.

"Just the usual, an assassin, a hitman, and a monster." Sombra said with a smile.

The pictures of a brown haired man with orange highlights showed up first:

Codename: Felix

Type: DPS

Weapons: Knives/Machine Guns/Sticky Grenade Launcher

Height: 5' 7"

Abilities: Slasher Shot, Dart Shot, Quick Slash, Personal Shield

Ultimate: The Biggest Prick: Fires an endless supply of knives that deal up to 50 damage a second for up to 15 seconds.

Pros: Lethal, Fast, and Silent

Cons: Complete Douchebag

Next one was a British man with a moustache, "I know him." Tex said, "A real ace." She said:

Codename: Wyoming

Type: Defense

Weapon type: Sniper Cane

Height: 6' 0"

Abilities: Gentlemen's Bluff, Empty the Clip

Ultimate: Team Wyoming: Spawns In a team ranging from 6-12 Wyoming's at once.

Pros: Excellent shot, Exceptional at hand to hand combat

Cons: That moustache tho

And lastly the picture showed a menacing looking bald man, packed with muscle, "Sombra wasn't lying when she said she had a monster." Tex stated:

Codename: Meta

Type: Tank

Weapons: Dual Brute Shots

Height: 8' 2"

Abilities: Earthquake, Slash Attack, Leaping Crush

Ultimate: THE META: damage in melee goes up by 200% and speed by 75% making him the beast.

Pros: Possibly the Strongest thing on Earth

Cons: Can't Speak

Reaper nodded, "Good, Very good." He said as Sombra sent them a little invite.

 **Author's note: So how was that? Also I forgot to disclaim I own nothing, except this story. And you all will see Ana, Orisa, and Bastion, as well as Junkrat and Roadhog. So until next update, Churchisalive is still kicking.**


	7. RED alert

**So I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, and I hope you all send suggestions for places that I should send them. I would like to know who would go with each of the trios I pick, and I also want to know which place I should send them. However, for future story progress leave out Blizzard World and Junker Town. Do not hesitate to throw out random suggestions, I won't judge.**

Character Update: Sarge: You Got Sarge'd: He now dual wields two shotguns. for as long as 15 secs.

[Overwatch Base]

Soldier 76 was getting the assigned team ready for battle. Winston requested to see how each of them would do in the battlefield. Going with Sarge, Grif, and Simmons were Mei, Lucio and D.va.

As they were getting ready Sarge was shaving his long white beard in a mirror near the docking bay. Grif was polishing his Grifshot with a rock and a piece of cloth like it was his new baby. Simmons was still trying to get the configurations of his arm working in case it was to lock up.

As Soldier 76 walked by Sarge finished shaving then caught up to him, "Sir, lock, cocked and loaded, and reporting for duty." Sarge said as he stood at attention.

Soldier 76 looked at Sarge as he saw it wasn't the same man from the farm, "At ease. You ready for this, soldier?" 76 asked.

Sarge cracked a smile, "Heh, you kidding, I was looking for a reason to get back into action." He said as he threw his shotgun over his shoulders.

76 nodded, "Alright then, as you were." He said as he walked away.

The group loaded up into the transport and braced for a long trip to battle.

[Many Hours Later: Route 66]

As the crew set up camp in a vacant diner, which was probably closed due to the recent crash and Talon activity outside. Everyone gathered around in a circle around Dva and her large Mech. She pulled up a holographic map out of her back pocket, "Okay, so Talon has been using this are as one of their major transportation routes. Activity of them flowing through this place with large shipments have been reported in numerous times. If we get this area in Overwatch control then we can use this to our advantage and reduce their export and import business." Dva said as she rested against her mecha.

Lucio crouched down, "However, they made this place incredibly tight, with one wall here," He said as he pointed near a gas station called, 'Big Earl's' "And here," He said as he pointed to another wall in the cliff, "And there's Talon everywhere." He said as he looked at the three newcomers.

Mei looked at Sarge, "Any plans?" She asked the older soldier hoping he would have a genius plan.

Sarge stroked his chin, Simmons scratched his head, Grif answered, "Meh, we'll wing it." He said. Sarge and Simmons then nodded in agreement.

Lucio was confused, "You want to go up against highly trained mercenaries and wing it?" He asked, "Mercenaries who are heavily armed and numerous, and you want to wing it?" He asked again.

The Reds looked at each other, and gave each of their own replies.

Sarge said, "Uh huh."

Simmons said, "Yep."

Grif finished, "Pretty much."

Lucio, Dva and Mei shared a look with one another, "Alright, but don't freeze when the bullets start flying." Mei demanded from them to be professional.

[5 minutes later]

The group bust through the doors of the diner and began to rush to the cart to claim the new territory. As Sarge neared a corner he rose his fist up in the air signaling to stop.

He then started to make quick hand motions with his right arm. Making weird gestures along with unusual shapes, putting up multiple fingers and things in that sort. He finished as he turned back to see everyone looking at him with confused faces.

Grif pinched the middle of his eyes, "Sarge, you've known me and Simmons for a long time, so I'll say what we're all thinking. We. Have. NO. Fucking clue what that means." He said slowly.

Sarge grunted, "Five sharpshooters up top, thirteen infantry on bottom." He said.

Simmons went in front of Sarge to check, then used his robotic eye, "Sarge, you're close, six sharpshooters up top, seventeen infantry on the bottom." Simmons concluded.

Sarge began thinking up a plan, "Alright, Simmons and Grif stay with the payload. Mei go up top and use the tunnels and your ice walls to give us time away from the other enemies when I give the signal. Lucio and Dva, you two kids go around the rock then sneak onto the roof then blast them to hell." He said as he loaded up his shotgun.

Dva questioned Sarge's plan, "Wait, what are you gonna do?" She asked.

Sarge smiled, "Don't worry you get important parts, I get the fun part." He said as he placed his shotgun on his back.

Sarge simply walked out as if he was taking a leisure walk to the market. He looked around as he was spotted, soon he had every gun fixed on him. He walked up to one of the mercs, "Good afternoon gentlemen, great day for a walk isn't it." He said as he kept his smile.

One of the Talon mercs walked forward, "The fuck you doing here old man?" He asked.

Sarge smile faded, "I'd like you all to stop using this place as a base, if it's not too inconvenient." He said.

The soldier got in Sarge's face, "Why don't you fuck off." He said.

Sarge looked behind him, "I'm sorry," He said as he slippery something onto his fingers, "I don't know what your generation's problem is with listening." He said. Sarge let one massive right hook go straight into his helmet as he reached for his shotgun with his left hand. He then had it set in his hands as he fired a buckshot into the air.

Simmons and Grif came around the corner with the payload as Simmons threw a personal shield onto his large buddy. Grif began to fire grenades to the side of the roof as he switched to the bottom floor where multiple people had begun to come to shoot them. Sarge backed up as he retreated to his men as he fired buckshots, to blast them back.

Mei came out of the tunnel with her ice wall as she raised the wall off to block the enemies gunfire from harming her team. When the wall was up she had begun to fire icicle shots at her enemies. The enemy had begun to shoot at her position as she retreated back to the cave and moved towards Grif and Simmons to the cart.

Dva and Lucio got onto the roof as Lucio booped three sharpshooters off the building. Just as the other three were about to shoot him Dva came crashing over them as she crushed two and smacked the other off the roof. They went to the edge and hopped off to regroup onto the payload with Sarge and the Reds.

As the payload neared the wall they all knew a storm of gunfire was waiting on the other side of the door. Sarge looked to Dva, "Hey gamer girl, show me what you got." He said.

Dva smiled as she flew to an opening on the right side of the rocky mountains. She saw the troops lined up at the door and prepared her ultimate, "Nerf This!" She shouted as she hopped out of her mecha and dropped it onto the soldiers. She then pulled out her phone and took a selfie to send to everyone as she made the duck lips.

As the doors opened Sarge saw the aftermath of Dva's mecha and was impressed. He saw her hustle back with her pistol, "That good enough for you old man?" She said tapping his shoulder.

Sarge laughed, "Alright kido, get back and get ready this fight ain't over yet." He said as he messed with her hair.

As they continued to grow closer to the second door the enemies formed a blockade in front of wall. Grif and Simmons acted like it was nothing they couldn't handle as they approached the enemies defenses. However they weren't expecting the grunts to come with a boss of their own.

Standing over them all was a large man in Talon armor wielding two miniguns in his hands. He began to lay waist to the team as he forced Sarge into a bar on the his left and the rest of the team to go take cover behind a building on the right. They saw he apparently had no need to reload as his bullets were somewhat unlimited.

Everyone was pinned down as they had no idea what to do at this point in time. Grif looked at Simmons, "Simmons is your ultimate ready?" Grif asked.

Simmons nodded, "Yeah, problem is that if he moves I'll have to charge it again." He said. Everyone began shouting suggestions to keep the enemy still.

"I could place freeze him with my ice gun if someone distracts him." Mei suggested.

"I could boop him in the path of the ultimate." Lucio added.

(Play Black Betty by Spiderbait)

As they all kept going over suggestions for what to do, someone was slowly walking out of the bar with a lasso in his hand. Sarge had on a cowboy hat on and a piece of straw in his mouth as he had this strange look in his eyes. He stood in the center of the street as he held his rope and prepared for one epic showdown in history. He lifted his hat to get a view of his target as his grip tightened on the lasso, the enemy spun his gatling guns. Sarge swung the rope over his head as he was beginning to get momentum, the enemy raised their guns up.

Sarge tossed the lasso letting it fly through the air and land on a tree behind the gunner. The gunner began to laugh as Sarge grinned and did a trick where he was able to get the rope to twist around his enemy. He then placed his foot over one part as he held the rope with all his might, "Simmons, now!" He shouted.

Simmons saw what Sarge had done and placed his arm in position as he fired off his ultimate. Simmons's arm opened up as he revealed all his weaponry from before all fully loaded. He had the laser dot sight aimed directly in the miniguner's chest and waited for the perfect moment. Sarge held on tight and almost lost his grip until Mei protected him with an ice wall, and Grif, Dva, and Lucio grabbed onto the rope with him.

Simmons unleashed his full power as he held onto his arm to steady the fire. Simmons dropped his robotic arm to the floor as he grew weak from what he just released. He saw that the firepower left a huge cloud of dust, ash, and smoke. He then saw the miniguner's feet come from the smoke first, as he grew nervous if that wasn't enough to work. Until the smoke cleared showing a large hole in the center of the miniguner as he collapsed to the floor.

Simmons regrouped with Sarge and the others as they all rallied to the payload. Dva got her mecha back after a long time to build it up again. They all braced for the final push, knowing they'd be in very close corner combat.

Grifshot looked back at Sarge, "Plan, Sarge?" He asked hoping for a smart one.

Sarge saw that most of the team had their ultimates finally ready to use. He also saw that they were all pretty tired and were almost fight left in them. This wasn't the time for a football speech, this was the time for action, "Give it everything you got!" He shouted as the final gates started to open.

Simmons grabbed his battle rifle and braced for the final push of the day. Mei got Snowball ready to unleash one heavy blizzard at the enemy. Lucio got his gun ready to drop the beat for his friends as the doors begun to open. Sarge grabbed an extra shotgun from one of the dead enemies that they eliminated earlier. Grif pulled out a can with some blue glowing liquid in it and chugged it down.

As the enemy braced for the doors and orange blur came behind them and rammed a few over leaving others confused. The orange blur came back again as the doors opened to have the rest of the troops at the door get mowed over. Finally the orange blur slowed just long enough to see it was Grif as he fired a barrage of grenades at the front of the opening. He got behind a wall just quick enough to avoid being shot by the enemy troops.

Sarge did one heavy flank with Mei on his heals as she walled Sarge on the side with the most enemies. The enemies on Sarge's side had begun to laugh at the fact that Sarge was with them, "I'm not trapped with you. You are all trapped in here with me!" He roared as he smiled and pulled out the second shotgun. He began to fire and endless supply of buckshots to attack his enemies with all he had. As the bullets flew all around him, he attacked his enemies from all around like his dream came true.

Outside the ice wall the others had begun to catch up as Lucio dropped the beat to give Sarge and the others more health. Mei sent Snowball behind the enemies to freeze troops from killing off Sarge. Dva, Grif, and Simmons caught up to lay fire to the troops while they were moving the payload.

They though the painful fight was over when they heard the familiar sound of Athena saying, "Victory" as though it was their sign the enemies had given up. The group stood there tired from the amount of work they had to do. Lucio, Dva and Mei leaned against the payload as they saw Sarge, Grif and Simmons head outside.

The bar that Sarge had retreated into when the heavy assault troop came in, and where he found the jukebox music was occupied. Grif hopped over the counter and grabbed three glasses and a bourbon of some kind. He poured the three of them shots as they raised their glasses in a tired victory.

Soon they were joined by Lucio, Dva and Mei as they took seats next to the Red soldiers. Lucio spoke first, "Called Winston, pickup will be here in 20 minutes." He said as he grabbed an energy drink. Dva handed out her gamer fuel (Mountain Dew) to Lucio and herself, while Mei had a Blizzard at the ready thanks to Snowball.

Lucio saw Grif drinking from the bourbon from the bottle, "You got to take better care of yourself." He said.

Grif chuckled, "Trust me, this cynical bastard will kill me before any poison or bullet will." He said as he pointed to Sarge.

Sarge nodded, "He's right. I probably will." He said.

Grif continued drinking as he and Sarge stared each other down, as Lucio and D.va saw what was happening. Simmons attempted to repair his arm with a screwdriver as Mei saw his work. She spoke up, "Need any help with that." She asked as she looked at him.

Simmons looked back at her then gulped and moved his head back, "No *cough* no, I'm fine." He said as his voice squeaked.

Mei wasn't planning on taking no for an answer, "At least let me hold your arm down so you don't end up hitting your face with your arm." She said as she pressed down her hands against different parts of his arm. Her chest was just gently on the table as he began to turn as red as his armor. His hand twitched as he tried his hardest to focus on his work, he felt as though he was burning in a frozen hell.

[After Pickup: Gibraltar Base]

Soldier 76 had regrouped with Sarge on mission briefing and other things, as Lucio and D.va tagged along to make sure everything was accurate. Simmons went to his room to smash his head against a wall for an hour. Grif had went to the kitchen to raid the pantry for any tasty snacks or treats.

Winston caught up with the two old war dogs to deliver them some good news for once. He had his digital clipboard in his hand, "Oh good news, while you were gone I managed to recruit additional members." He said as he handed Soldier 76 the clipboard.

He went through the list to see familiar faces, alongside a few new ones as well. He looked at Sarge, "So you ready for a war?" He asked.

Sarge smiled, "Hell yeah, slick." He said as they began to laugh.

 **Author's note: tell me who you all think should team up with Donut, Doc, and Lopez in the next one. Also hope you enjoy, and next chapter we'll see Talon and it's many new recruits, and possibly one of it's biggest benefactors.** **Til next chapter Church is alive and well.**


	8. BLUE team: Man With a Secret

**So I skipped over Doc, Donut, and Lopez because this one was something I've been meaning to try out. I really hope you all will enjoy, because Caboose is going to fight some dragons. And trust me, you'll want to know what happens.**

Character Update: Caboose

Abilities: Lineman Block, Linebacker Blitz, and finally Freckles. You'll know what each of these do.

Church, Tucker, and Caboose were walking down the hallway of the Gibraltar Base as they were catching up with each other. Just the three of them, no one else, no one to interrupt them at all. Seriously though, no one gonna step in?

"Dammit!" A loud hefty voice shouted. Reinhardt came barging our of his room with a newspaper in his large like hands.

Caboose looked at his childhood hero, "Is something wrong, Reinhardt?" He asked.

Reinhardt showed them the paper, the headline read, 'Dragons At Large', "They're back and I know where it is they are going. Come, we have little time." He said as he headed to the airship.

Caboose started following him, until Church grabbed his shoulder, "Wait, Caboose, this is crazy I can't let you go-" He said.

Caboose looked at Church in the eye, "Church this is my dream to be a Crusader, you have to let me go please. I'll do anything, please. Just let me join him, please. Please, please, please." He begged.

"Caboose I was going to say; I can't let you go alone. I'm going with you." He said.

"Really?" Caboose asked happily.

"Really?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Yeah, better than sitting here getting lazy and fat, soon I might look like Grif." Church said as he went to his room to grab what gear he needed.

 **[In Church's room]**

Church grabbed a small bag and started to put only the necessities, but stopped when he picked one object up. He held it in his hand as he puzzled on whether or not to bring it along in case of emergencies. He had been pondering on it for what felt like a full minute.

Luckily someone distracted his thoughts, "Hey." Tucker said from the doorway.

Church nodded his head, "Hey." He replied.

Tucker saw the object in Church's hand as well as the item next to Church's leg, "You bringing 'him' to the battlefield?" He asked.

Church started shaking his head, "You know I hate using 'him', but I use 'him' only when I have to." He said, after he got up and went near the doorway, "Remember the promise you made me?" He asked.

Tucker nodded, "I do, but I'm not sure I have the heart to do it." He said.

Church sighed, "I know, let's just hope that day never comes." He said.

Tucker pulled something out of his back pocket, "Mercy told me to give these to you." He said as he tossed Church a small black case. Church opened it to reveal a pair of glasses that let him see perfectly clear, unlike before. Tucker kept talking about them, "Winston had them modified to see thermal, night vision, x-ray, and who knows what else." He said.

Church found a button that changed the lenses to a tinted sunglasses shade, "Let's roll." He said.

 **After One Long Trip To** **EICHENWALDE**

The group of Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Caboose, Tucker and Church were waiting in a tavern for one of their last members.

Reinhardt grew eager, either for revenge or for the person joining them, "I can't wait for Brigitte to get here so she can help us." He said in his mighty voice.

Church looked at the tall armored man, "She must be good if she trained under you." He said as he started to fix his sniper scope, knowing someone always messes with it.

Torbjorn joined in the conversation, "Oh trust me, she's powerful, she's one of my eight pride and joys." He said.

Tucker looked at Torbjorn, "Eight? You do realize they make condoms for a reason, right?" He asked.

Torbjorn looked up at Tucker, "What's a condom?" He asked.

Tucker looked surprised, "You're kidding me?" He asked.

While Caboose was petting his gun he grabbed the helmet to his costume as he heard the last teammate enter.

"Sorry I'm late, I was occupied trying to sneak in unnoticed." She said as she entered.

"Aaah, Everyone this is Brigitte." Reinhardt shouted as she entered.

"Sup." Tucker said.

"Hey." Church said.

Caboose saw her and became mesmerized by her young beauty. Her freckled cheeks and nose were like sprinkles on her smooth cheeks. Her hair just seemed to flow perfectly down the side of her head like a magic whip. Her armor made her look strong and caring, as Paladin armor is supposed to make people look like. To sum up he was speechless, "I...um...I...am...I...uh...my name is...uh..." Caboose started to stutter.

Luckily Church saved him, "The name's Church, afro samurai over there is Tucker, and big guy here is Caboose." He said patting Caboose on the back.

Brigitte grew a large smile, "This is Caboose? Reinhardt has already told me so much about you. He says you want to become a Crusader just like him. He actually told me that he wants me to make armor for you. Now it's going to be difi-" She said as Caboose slowly focused on every detail of her face.

Reinhardt snapped the two out of the conversation, "C'mon, everyone get ready for battle." He said.

Church talked to Caboose, "Hey Caboose, your football skills still good." He said tossing Caboose his special gloves.

Caboose nodded, "Yep." He said.

"Show me." Church said grabbing a foam shield, "Lineman Block!" Church shouted as Caboose put his hands up and a shield like Reinhardt's generated in front of him as Caboose chopped his feet. Church stood in front of Caboose and braced for what came next, "Linebacker Blitz!" He shouted as Caboose charged him straight to a wall, embedding Church into it. Church smiled, "Good job Caboose, now help me out." He said.

"Wow, Reinhardt was right to choose you to be his student." She said as she saw Caboose's two abilities.

Caboose was about to begin stuttering until the countdown started. They all burst through the middle doors as they charged through the main street with three shields up.

Caboose, Brigitte, and Reinhardt covered Torbjorn as he began to set up his turret with his hammer. Church went prone as he began to scope in and start picking off targets that seemed to be the main threats to his team. He picked off at least four as Torbjorn built his turret and started mowing down more of the Dragon clan.

Tucker sneaked his way to the left side as he knew that Caboose would be safe and have people cover him. He made it to the cart where multiple Dragon Members were posted up. He pulled out his two aqua blue blades as he went behind one of them and slashed him across the chest, then slashed his guts, and finally stabbed his face.

Tucker received the attention of seven goons, "So I'm giving you a chance to lay down your weapons and give up and maybe we can work something out." He suggested. They dropped their guns and pulled out bats, steel pipes, and small knives as they circled him.

Tucker shook his head, "You try to give them an option." He said. One behind him attempted to stab him with a knife but he did the splits as he stabbed him from behind. He launched himself up in the air and brought himself down as two with bats try to swing at him, but weren't met with blades to the skulls Three with pipes attempted to swing at Tucker but were blocked by a swift aqua streak of light. Tucker placed the swords on his back as he did the three people who were around him fell to the floor. The last guy tried to take a stab at Tucker but was met with a suppressed bullet to the head.

Tucker stood by the cart as the group finally arrived at the cart. Church nodded, "Seriously Tuck, did you have to show off that much?" He asked.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what you mean?" He said.

Church, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Caboose, Tucker and Brigitte all grouped up at the cart as they pushed it to a wooden door blocking the path. As the doors were busted down, Reinhardt charged forward to the battle as he started to smash Dragon dirt bags. He laughed, until Brigitte and Caboose charged with him.

Brigitte spoke first, "Reinhardt, you can't just rush forward like that." She said.

Reinhardt laughed, "Ha, why?" He asked. Suddenly a group of Dragon people came out all at once and formed a fire line with their guns. Reinhardt, Caboose, and Brigitte put up their shields but it was all for nothing as their shields were burnt through. The three saw their shields were burnt down as they retreated back to the cart with the rest of the team. Reinhardt and Caboose went left however Brigitte wasn't behind them when they were out of the fire.

Caboose saw her go right where she would be cut off from the rest of the group. The Dragons would be able to get her easily as she was only a support hero armed with a flail.

(Should have said this sooner, if you read the Overwatch Comics you'll know the Dragons are like the Los Muertos but are in Germany. There are so many people who are confused right now I can tell.)

He grabbed Freckles as he charged through to the other side and kept on firing at them. Freckles was able to adjust the gun to hit the most number of Dragons that were possible. He was getting hit by a few of the rounds but it was good that the gear he was wearing was bulletproof. He made it to Brigitte as he and her dug in the small room.

Church saw Reinhardt charge back to the cart, but he was missing someone, "Wait, where's Caboose?" He asked.

Torbjorn asked another question, "Where's Brigitte?" He asked.

Reinhardt looked back, "They were right behind me last I saw." He said.

Church pressed a button on the side of his glasses and switched the lenses to thermal. He saw two largish yellow figures, next to them a glob or cluster of other yellow and orange figures, "They're still over there!" Church shouted as he started to go towards them.

Tucker held Church back, "Church that's suicide. You're walking into a war zone." He said.

Church kept fighting back, "I can't lose Caboose, he's too important to us, let...me..." He said as he dropped his small bag on the floor. The bag opened up revealing an axe with a buzzsaw like blade attached to it, and a mask with the right eyelid sewn shut closed. The mask was white with red accents that have faded to brown because that was blood, not paint, it also had a large air filter in the mouth.

Tucker looked at Church, "Don't do it. Church we can do this without him." He said.

Church pushed Tucker to the side as he grabbed the buzzaxe and the mask, he looked back for a moment, "Tuck, tell everyone to be prepared." He said as he disappeared around a corner into a doorway in the side of a tower like spire.

Tucker turned to Torbjorn and Reinhardt, "Unless you guys have a strong stomach, I'd advise you to keep your eyes closed." He said.

 **In The Bottom of The Spire**

Church looked at the mask and removed his glasses and placed them in his pocket. He then put them mask over his face as he inhaled through the air filter and braced for what came next.

He fell to the ground in pain as he felt his muscles, bones, and skin grow rapidly. He smashed his fist against the stone floor as he made no dent, until his fingers and forearms grow into bulky logs and broke the stone. He then went on his stomach as he felt his spine bend itself into a forward curve instead of being aligned straight. Church's dark blue eye was now changed from it's original color to a deep dark red with bloodshot veins coming from it. His shirt was torn off from the change he went through as he stood up.

He grabbed his Buzzaxe and went outside to let a beast loose. A beast he kept in the dark for a long time.

 **Outside**

Caboose kept on firing his assault rifle at the Dragons to keep them as far away as possible. He knew it would be a close call if they were to make it out of there.

But someone wouldn't allow Caboose to die, or something.

A lone man with a buzzaxe stood with his head down was shifting back and forth. He kept only repeating the same thing, "See the numbers, taste the fires. See the numbers, taste the fires. See the numbers, taste the fires..." He repeated.

Caboose knew this was no longer Church, but something dark, the group who knew him before Overwatch called him Krieg. Because whenever he went on the attack, he left destruction in his path.

Caboose grabbed Brigitte, "You shouldn't watch, trust me." He said. Brigitte wondered what he meant but trusted him.

Caboose closed his eyes and braced for what he was about to hear.

[Due to the amount of gore that is about to be unleashed, I can't type it out now. However if you wish to see how twisted Krieg truly is then let me know and I'll rewrite this chapter with the gory scenes included]

Caboose heard the noises from outside:

Dragon member 1, "Who the fuck is that?"

Dragon member 2, "Who cares, just blast him."

Gunshots and explosions

Krieg, "I feel the pain, he he he ha ha ha ha Ha Ha Ha Haaah Ha Ha Haaah, finally free. Now then, TIME TO GO ON A RAMPAGE!!!"

Dragon member 3, "The hell?"

The next to follow were sounds of screams and slashes as there was clearly blood being shed. Psychotic speakings and gunshots were heard as the screams kept fading. The gunshots and screams began to die down as Caboose took Brigitte's hand and covered her eyes as he lead her back to the cart.

The noises of pain and punishment were dead by the time they went back to the cart. Caboose walked to Tucker, "Church let him out didn't he?" He asked.

Tucker nodded, "He did that to protect you." He said. Tucker then grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Caboose's head to preserve Caboose's innocence.

Brigitte questioned what was happening, "What was that back there?" She asked.

Tucker shook his head, "Trust me, you don't want to know." He said. He handed her the cloth, "You're still too young to see this, trust me." He said as she wrapped it around her eyes.

Tucker then proceeded to walk the cart all the way to the giant wooden door at the castle. When they made it to the bridge Reinhardt and Torbjorn were expecting to see bodies all around however, what they found was much worse. Bodies or whatever was left of them were scattered everywhere all over the place. Blood seem to have been pooled up and flow like rivers feeding into an ocean.

Reinhardt who was a Crusader, has never seen this type of brutality, he placed his hands on his knees as he was about to throw up. Torbjorn who has had his fair share of blood on his hands seemed to be horrified by what he saw. Tucker who has seen Church do something like this was unfazed, just depressed by the sight that he knew Church had to do it. Caboose and Brigitte rode the cart all the way to the gate as no one wanted them to see this.

Church was seen laying face down with the mask next to him and the buzzaxe on the other side of him. Tucker woke Church up, "Hey you alive?" He asked.

Church started to wake up and looked at Tucker, then back at Krieg's work, "God damn it, did he get you guys?" He asked.

Tucker shook his head and pointed to Caboose, "He's safe just in case you were thinking he'd hurt him." He said.

Torbjorn walked to Church, "What was that?" He asked.

Tucker intervened, "Don't make him talk about it, trust me it's not a battle you'll win." He said.

Torbjorn chuckled sarcastically, "Battle? This was a slaughter not a battle. You don't know the cost war has on someone's mind." He said to Tucker.

Church stood over Torbjorn, "And you have no fucking clue what it feels like to be thrown in the back seat of your mind while someone else does the driving. I was locked out in the trunk of my mind while 'he' had the keys and drove." He said with a sign that Krieg was part of him. Church got his sniper rifle and propped himself against the wall, "I honestly hate 'him' with all my heart. But he gets the job done and protects my family. Tell me, if you have a weapon that destroys your mind, but it protects that family of yours, would you use it?" He said as he shot more and more Dragon punks.

Tucker picked up Church and propped him on the cart as they broke through the last large door. The last of the gang seemed to have put up little resistance as they were blocked by the three shields of the group. They were also shot down by Torbjorn, his turret, and Tucker's silenced pistol.

Reinhardt saw a few retreat around the corner faster than normal, "Something is not right." He said as he walked forward to scout ahead.

Caboose and Brigitte were behind him as they saw Reinhardt suddenly get knocked back by a golden figure. Reinhardt looked to see the original punk Dragon member he met from the streets he met a while ago, only the punk had Crusader armor, his commander's armor. He saw this and grew furious at the sight, "You! How dare you even touch that armor, you cowardly littl-" He was cut off by large kick to his armor's gut.

The punk laughed, "So this is what it's like being in this armor? I could get used to it." He said.

Torbjorn and Tucker layed down fire on him as the punk hurled a fire strike at the turret. Torbjorn went Molten core and attempted to charge the punk, Tucker followed the man's plan and tossed his gun to the side and grabbed his swords. They both charged but was so on met with a large hammer, smacking them both out of the way of the way of the rampaging punk.

Caboose tried to tackle him to the floor as he grabbed him by the waist section and charged but received an elbow to the back and kick to the chest. The punk kept laughing, "What was that? I thought you people were supposed to be strong." He said when he ended up with a flail to the back of the head.

Brigitte prepared for a fight as the punk was still arrogant, "Really? Your funeral." He said. He charged her however she moved out of the way and hit him in the back with her flail. He then swung the hammer over her head, but missed as he paid the price with a shield bash to his ribs. He grew furious and more aggressive, Brigitte was about to shoot a whip shot to his head, but the punk caught it and yanked her forward. He then rammed her into the same wall as Reinhardt as she was now pinned with no use to fight.

She lifted her flail in the air, "ALLA TILL MIG!" She shouted hoping someone would get up and help her.

She was right to hope for a hero, a blue football helmet came flying through the air and landed at the side of the punks shoulder. He turned to see Caboose's blonde hair and tall strong body standing there with no helmet or shoulder pads. Caboose stood there for a while as the punk was prepared to charge forward with the armor.

He rushed Caboose as Caboose placed his arms in front of him prepared to block the blow with all his might. Caboose caught the charge and dug his feet into the ground as he stopped the charge from going anywhere further. The punk looked at Caboose in the eyes and saw the rage in his face, he wasn't prepared for a powerful punch to be followed as he was sent flying back to opposite side of the room. Caboose charged forward as the punk placed his shield up to protect himself from the force of the brute strength. Caboose smashed through the shield as he rammed the punk into the wall again and again as he kept smashing him.

The punk was now at the mercy of Caboose, but he was desperate, he raised the hammer and was prepared to smash him into the ground like a railroad spike. Caboose blocked the earth shatter with his right arm as he lifted the suit up in the air and threw him to the floor. He then grabbed the armor's leg and lifted him over his head to smash him into the ground repeatedly, smash after smash, Caboose felt him grow limp from the blows. He smashed him into the floor one last time as he smashed him to the point where he heard a faint breath escape the punk.

Reinhardt clapped from his position, "Ha ha, I'm glad I brought you along Caboose." He said with a smile. Brigitte smiled as well making Caboose grow shy as he froze like a deer in headlights. Reinhardt looked at Brigitte, "Brigitte, do you think you can make him a suit of armor." He asked.

Church pushed the cart to the end as he rested against the batter ram and decided to relax. Torbjorn decided to sit next to him, "So, I suppose you don't plan on talking about 'him'." He said. Church just shook his head, "I won't tell Winston about this, just know if you do ever want to have a drink and talk about it, me or Mercy would be willing to keep this a secret." He said with a smile.

Church smiled, "Thanks, maybe I'll talk about it over a round or two." He said.

Torbjorn laughed, "Just try to keep up." He said.

Tucker stood outside waiting for the ship to pick them up, but what caught his eye was something far away. He saw a purple feminine figure from far away looking at him with a sniper rifle, he smiled and waved. However she disappeared from his vision, he would attempt to find out who that was and get her number. He smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm so banging that girl." He said.

End of Chapter

 **So how was that? I was going to make a chapter with Doc, Donut and Lopez however I couldn't think who would join them. Also again let me know if you want to see how twisted I can make Church's alter ego, Krieg. Just be warned I will change the warning if I have to.**

 **Til next chapter, Churchisalive is still alive.**

 **I have to think of a better catchphrase don't I?**


	9. Wanted: Dead Or Alive

**So I still need ideas on how to involve Donut, Doc, and Lopez in a fight because that is bothering me. However I'd figured it would be cool if I made this chapter in the meantime.**

[Secret Talon Base: but we found it]

Sombra, Widowmaker and Tex were both standing around waiting for a few new members that Reaper recruited. As well as wait for the other team that Sombra had recommended.

Suddenly an African American man walked into the room with Reaper behind him. He wore a white T-shirt and was built like a tank, his right arm was covered with a black cloth wrapped on his shoulder, "Where is my hero's welcome?" He asked as he walked in with his arms open.

Widowmaker smiled, "Akande, you haven't changed a bit." She said.

Reaper was followed by a woman who was skinnskinny and pale, "Well it feels good to be back here, how do you feel Reyes?" She asked.

Reyes or Reaper grunted, "It's Reaper." He said.

But the former group members were cut short as a new face entered the room, fiddling with a knife in his hands. He smiled as he walked forward, "Well, I honestly didn't think I would meet new people for this gig, after all, I work alone nowadays." He said.

Sombra smiled, "Felix, I see the file was true, but remember, $1 billion for every Overwatch member's head." She said.

Another voice entered, "Well, well, I guess I might actually retire early if that's how much you're paying." The man known as Wyoming said.

Tex saw him, "Wyoming." She nodded.

Wyoming saw her, "Ah Tex, how's that psychotic boyfriend of yours? What was his name? Chapel? No, Church, wasn't it?" He asked.

Sombra was looking up the name to find out all his secrets, however came up with nothing, "Well, can anyone tell me who is he?" She asked.

Wyoming smiled, "Gladly, Church is Agent Texas's boyfriend. Am I correct?" He asked.

Tex flipped him off, Sombra got a picture, "Oh, apparently Overwatch just recruited as one of their main members." She said.

Suddenly heavy thudding was entering the room as the last member showed up, "(low growl)" He said. As the Meta had finally entered and drew closer to the screen with Church's face on it. He looked back to Texas and grunted again, this time much deeper.

Reaper went back to Texas, "Wasn't he at that Artic base that we attacked?" He asked. Tex nodded, Reaper went to Sombra's keypad and typed in something. Immediately the screen flashed with all the faces of the Reds and Blues, including Church, at the bottom the words: Wanted Dead Or Alive were found. He looked at the screen, "This won't be a problem, will it?" He asked.

Tex laughed, "Good Luck, those mother fuckers are unkillable, they're like cockroaches." She said.

Reaper looked at the picture of Church, "Actually, keep this man alive. Overwatch doesn't have any information on him, let's find out why." He said.

Felix saw Tucker's face, "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to kill him myself, just good old fashioned revenge." He said.

Reaper nodded knowing that feeling, and just like that, the Reds and Blues are now the most wanted bastards ever.

[Watch Point Base: Gibraltar]

The entire team was called because Winston had pressing matters to tell them, all of them. He was surrounded by the members of Overwatch to his left and the Reds and Blues to his right. He cleared his throat, "I suppose you all are wondering why I called all of you here today." He said. Everyone looked around at each other and nodded. Winston typed in his computer, "Talon has gained more forces since our last encounter." He said.

He pulled up multiple images of different faces, Reaper who wore a black hoodie and a white mask was shown first. Followed by Widowmaker, Tucker saw the her and became interested, "Who's that?" He asked, trying his hardest to seem professional.

"One of Talon's deadliest assets. Widowmaker." Winston said as he continued to go through the names. Sombra, a young hacker who looked like a teenager but was much older than one.

Genji and Tracer jumped at the next one, "Doomfist!" They said in unison.

"We got lucky when we took him on. Do you think that we actually can do that twice?" Tracer asked.

Winston shook his head, "I'm not sure, Lena. I'm not sure." He said.

Soldier 76 scowled at the next, "No need for introducing this one. Moira, the most insane witch doctor in history. She throws morals aside and uses her knowledge in twisted ways." He said.

The next ones made the Reds and Blues go pale, "We know him." Tucker said as he walked to the picture, "Felix, one of the best assassins ever. We faced him and it took all of us. My blade wasn't strong enough to face him." He said.

The next one got Sarge to stand up, "Agent Wyoming, sharpshooter, trickster, and all around bastard. I thought we blasted his ass a while ago." He said.

Grif stood up at the next one as well, "Meta, once a powerful freelancer, now a crazed maniac with a thirst for power." He said, "He killed..." He stopped when he saw Church stand up.

"She's not dead." Church said as the next picture revealed 'her' face, "Tex, my gift from the heaven." He said.

Soldier 76 walked towards the Reds and Blues to confront them, "You know all these people? So now we can figure out their weaknesses and take them do-" He was about to say until Church started to leave.

Church turned around, "No, I'm not doing it." He said.

Soldier 76 looked at Church, "What did you say?" He asked.

Church shook his head, "I'm not going to tell you anything about her." He said.

Soldier grew angry under his mask, "What? You can't be serious, because you had a flame with her. She's the enemy and she'd shoot you before you even had the chance to get close." He said.

Church shook his head again, "You don't know Tex like me." He said.

Soldier 76 grabbed Church by the collar, "Listen to me, the next time you see her will be your last, trust me on that!" He said before Church pushed him away.

Church looked him dead in the eye, "Listen to me shit head, you don't know who Tex is, so keep her name out of your mouth and we'll leave each other be." He said.

Tracer alongside many of the other young, or youngish members of Overwatch watched as Church left the room. Church went to his room followed by eyes and his brothers in arms.

[Later Still In Gibraltar]

Church layed on his mattress as he watched the ceiling wondering if Tex would actually attack him. He's been heartbroken after the day he thought she died at the hands of the Meta. Church still loved and missed her with all his heart, but wondered if she loved him the same.

Church layed down in his thoughts until he heard a knocking on his door. He walked over to it and opened it slightly to see the face of the poster girl herself, Lena. He cocked his head, "Lena, what do you want?" He asked.

She sighed, "Well, the thing is about Tex, we were wondering-" Tracer was stopped short.

"For fucks sake, I'm not telling you guys about her weaknesses so just leave me-" Church started until Tracer started to explain more.

Tracer got back on track, "No, it's not that, we were actually wondering how you guys first met." She asked.

Church looked confused again, "We?" He asked.

"We." The familiar voice of Lucio answered. Church looked outside the door to see Mercy, Mei, Lucio, Dva, Brigitte, Genji, and Pharah.

Church scratched the back of his head as he came out, "Well, okay I guess." He said

Tucker poked his head out of his room next door, "What's going on?" He asked.

Mei turned to answer him, "Church is telling us the story how he and Tex first met." She answered.

Tucker chuckled, "Ah, this story. Hey Caboose, Church is telling your favorite story again." Tucker called out.

Caboose poked his head out, "Really, oh, I love story time." He said as he ran out and sat crossed legged at his feet.

Church leaned against the wall, "Well, I suppose this isn't your usual love story." He started.

Tracer raised her hand, "Where'd you guys meet? A café? A mission? Ooh, were you childhood friends?" She asked.

Church started his trip down memory lane, "No, some bar down in Texas, the kind no one asks for your ID. So I was there after I just went on a mission, someone took our team's intel from us. I was just not in a good mood that night." He said as he remembered the night perfectly.

He was sitting at one of the stools of the bar drinking a beer labeled Mann Co. Bud. That night he wore a hawaiian button up shirt and had his head resting against his hand.

Church continued his story, "Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman getting harassed by a few guys from a different squad. I went to get up and help, but what happened next was truly spectacular. She unleashed the most amazing display of violence and beauty I've ever seen." He said as he took another trip down memory lane.

He remembered Tex wore her hair in a pony tail with part of her hair covering the front of her face. She had on her black jeans and wore a black tank top, with a heavy ammo belt and her dog tags dangling over her neck. He remembered when that punk grabbed her behind, she turned around and socked him across the face. After that she grabbed a guy's arm between her legs and snapped his arm as she stomped his face in. One of the pricks in the bar got lucky and head butted her into a pool table. After that she grabbed a beer bottle and bashed it against his head and used the broken part to stab him in his armpit. She went back to the punk that grabbed her ass, who happened to fall next to Church and his beer. Tex walked to Church and took a sip of his beer bottle before smashing it against the punk's head, and stabbing him with the remaining part of the bottom in the neck. When she was finished she looked up at Church as his hand began to move closer to her face, he put up two fingers signaling to the bartender to bring two more his way.

Back to reality where everyone was still looking at Church, "When she severed that dude's main artery with that broken beer bottle, I knew, I knew she was the one. We drank, talked, and laughed until the sun came up." He said as he finished his story.

All the listeners except looked at Church in a confused way, Genji raised his hand, "You were attracted to her by her violence? Do you have a fetish or something?" He asked.

Church scratched the back of his neck, "I guess you can call it that." He said.

Lucio raised his hand, "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Church looked away, "No." He replied.

Caboose started to ask, "Want to talk about wi-" He stopped when Church turned back around.

"No!" Church replied as he went back in his room to shut the door.

Tucker looked at the large group, "It's best to leave him alone for now. He tends to be like this." He said as he went back in his room and heard them disperse.

[Somewhere in Australia]

Two junkers were gaining there loot together, "I dunno Roadie, I feel as though it needs something more...more...natural." He said.

Roadhog walked over to his smaller partner and handed him a flyer. Roadhog grunted through his mask, "Like this?" He asked.

The flyer showed a high price, $2 billion if the person was dead, $4 billion if the person was alive. The picture revealed the man's face and name, Leonard L. Church. Junkrat jumped up with glee and got all giddy, "Oi, Hog, we just got our payday for the queen's 'gift'." He laughed maniacally.

 **How do you guys feel about this chapter? Tell me where I got the idea for how Church and Tex met, as a challenge. (Hint: Mutha Fucka). Anyway see you guys in the next one.**


	10. Not A Chapter: Please Read

Okay normally you'd see bolded letters by now so you know what I'm about to say is gonna be important. I would like to continue this story however I am currently busy trying to get ideas for other stories. So what I'm saying is, I need your opinions and suggestions to keep progressing.

I appreciate the fact that many of you get the references I make, however I still need help. I say this because recently the comment section in this story hasn't been too helpful. I do appreciate the fact that many of you point out the mistakes I tend to make with the characters and much more.

And I must appreciate that this is my second favorite story of all the ones I made. I will also continue to make more chapters for this and possible plot twist and jokes.

Also, I forgot to ask, what did you guys think of Church's Ultimate? Is it too OP? I hope I didn't make him anything like Bastion when they first made Overwatch.

Possible Muselk memes in the future, just a heads up.


	11. The Secret Meet Up

**Author's note: Still don't have a clue how to implement Doc, Donut, and Lopez in here yet. Thanks for all the comments in the last one** **was helpful with Church's Ultimate, however I should've been more clear.**

[After Watch Point Gibraltar]

Church along with many of the other of the Reds and Blues have finally received their days off. After about a few weeks, Winston had believed that they would earn the trust of the United Nations, soon. But until then they were given a ride any two weeks off.

They all decided to go to the same place, somewhere in England where Church was looking to buy something at the mall. They all went into a store called Gaben's Paradise, apparently that was a place where there was a low price on everything, cause there was always a sale. [This fanfiction is sponsored by Valve: Just kidding not sponsored at all unless Valve wishes to throw some money my? No?]

They looked at all the outfits and grabbed ones that best matched their personalities and skills. Sarge was a red Soldier, Grif was an orange Demoman, Simmons was a maroon Engineer, Lopez was a brown Spy, Donut was a pink Pyro, Caboose was a blue Heavy, Tucker was a sky blue Scout, Doc was a purple Medic, and Church was a cobalt Sniper. They all also checked out more and more clothes for possible Halloween parties or summertime, or any random holiday.

They also went to the arcade to actually learn some different emotes they could use from a DDR machine. Caboose was able to learn how to do the dance from Remember the Titans, Sarge learned how to spin his gun in a military fashion, and Grif was able to learn how to do a drunken conga. Tucker actually learned how to dance like Jason Derulo from the Swalla music video, Simmons learned how to by watching Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 1 over and over again, and Grif learned how to do a traditional Polynesian fire dance. Donut learned one of the choreography moves from Bring It On, Doc learned how to dance from listening to staying alive by the Bee Gees, Church simply doesn't dance but he does play his guitar like Santana.

They all had a laugh after they went to a bar to talk about what happened to them after Chorus. How Church was found by Wash after Wash found Church laying with broken pieces of Hargrove's ship after they washed ashore. Washington placed him in a hospital under Wash's supervision, and was on watch over him. Wash explained to Church how the entire had died in a plane crash as the ship went down.

Then came the Reds and Blues turn to tell their side of the story. How Wash found them after they landed from escaping from the blast of the ship. How he had them moved back to Earth back and forth to cities to try to keep them apart. How he had to enforce them not to reassemble the team back together.

Both of those stories has had one major liar in them, the bastard who stripped their family apart. They were finally reunited and nothing could take that away from them.

[Hours Later After a trip to a bar and many, many drinks later]

Church had only had about two drinks, same as Tucker had, because someone had to call them Uber drivers. Each of them had a varied number of drinks that got them to a tipsy level. Sarge has around six beers, Donut had three glasses of wine, Grif had an entire case of Corona, Simmons and Doc couldn't finish their first mug of beer. Lopez had super unleaded motor oil that he drunk from a jerry can. And Church made sure that he packed juice boxes for Caboose as childish as it was he still wanted to preserve his innocence.

The last ones legtleft were Caboose, Tucker and Church who were actually planning on walking, were outside enjoying the icy cool breeze of England. Tucker began the conversation, "Y'know I kinda like this." He said.

Church questioned Tucker, "Like what? Walking?" He asked.

Tucker shook his head, "No, I mean the fact that we're a team again." He said.

Church looked down at Tucker, "Yeah, I missed the biggest pains in my ass as well." Church joked as Tucker socked him in the arm.

Tucker made a fake frown, "Up yours man." He said as they both begun to laugh until Church stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Tucker grew curious, "Church, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, Tucker I'm fine, guess it was nothing." Church said, but what people didn't realize is Church and Tucker made a secret way to respond to one another. Tucker came up with it as a way to pick up chicks but Tucker saw Church's eyebrows and eyes move in a fashion he remembered. What Church really meant was, "Tucker building across the street behind my left shoulder has a sniper on the roof and alleyway on my right has someone hiding there." He meant.

Tucker agreed with Church, "Yeah man, guess it was nothing to worry about." He said, but what he actually meant was, "I see the sniper, what's the plan?" He asked with his looks.

Church responded back to Tucker, "Well, you and Caboose should get the car, I think we'll be okay." (Don't actually do this folks) But what Church really said was, "Go around the corner and scale the wall, I'll hang back and go for the alleyway." He said.

Tucker nodded and walked with Caboose around the building where the sniper couldn't see them. Church was leaning up against the wall as he pulled out his lighter and grabbed something else from his pocket. The assailants had no idea who they were messing with, unfortunately neither did the the boys.

[On the roof]

The person who watched the boys from up above saw how the tall, strong, blonde and the dark, slim, handsome one split from the group. Which left one of the main targets behind, the one who was trying to light something.

The sniper spoke into her ear piece, "Two just split off from main target. He is in the open, let me know when to fire." She said.

The one on the other end spoke up, "Alright, before those other two get back, aim for his neck. Anything out of the ordinary?" She asked.

The sniper looked closely at the target and saw nothing that would peak her interest, "Nothing unusual, he just stopped to have a smoke." She answered.

The person on the other end spoke, "Wait, you said he stopped for a smoke?" She asked.

The sniper, "Qui. Why?" She asked.

The person on the ground took a while to respond to her question, "I think they know, pull out, pull out now." She said.

The sniper looked back through the scope as she saw the target holding nothing in his mouth, nothing. However he did hold something else in his hand, the middle finger.

Just as she was about to fire a shot, a voice spoke up from behind her, "Hey, what ya looking at?" The voice said.

The sniper turned to the owner of the voice to see none other than the swordsman from before. She aimed her gun at her and fired multiple rounds at Tucker which he had deflected using both of his swords. He lowered his swords as he finally got a good look at this purple skinned beauty, not a usual skin tone but Tucker didn't judge. He placed one sword behind his back, "Listen, we can do this all night but you have to learn I'm not gonna hit a lady." He said.

The sniper, now recognized as Widowmaker smiled, "Good, because I don't plan to hit you, I plan to shoot you." She said as she shot one sniper bullet.

Tucker swung his left sword upward slicing the bullet in two as the pieces they went around him. He then tossed his right sword directly at her as it stabbed straight through her gun. Tucker then smiled again, "So how we cool?" He asked.

Widowmaker was about to turn around and make her escape, however met many dark figures. She looked around and found herself surrounded by assassins covered in black cloaks. She smiled for a moment, "Well, I guess this is Au revoir." She said as she was about to leave until the assassins blocked her path.

Tucker smiled, "Friends of yours?" He asked. He then pulled out his handgun and held it up, "Hey, you a good shot?" He asked.

Widowmaker looked at the gun, "How do you know I won't shoot you in the back when this is done?" She asked with a grin.

Tucker held his sword with both his hands, "Well, I guess I have no choice but to trust you." He said.

Widowmaker looked at the gun as she held it tightly and stood back to back with one of the men she was assigned to kill.

[With The Assassin On The Ground]

She knew that the plan was currently going down south at an incredible speed. She began to book it down a series of alleyways to avoid Church as she knew he would follow. Doing hardcore jumps that would leave most men speechless and leaping over objects like nothing. What she didn't know is this man knew her too well.

As she looked back she didn't see him coming after her, so she turned around and began to lock pick the door. She opened the door and walked through as she was charged and pinned up against the wall with a hand on her throat and another one on her right arm. She the began to use her left arm to punch her attacker.

Her attacker backed up as he looked around and smashed a red rectangular box with a fire axe in it. He broke through the glass with his elbow and pulled the wooden handle on the axe through. The woman reached for her thigh and pulled out a combat knife and held it with the blade facing out.

They both stood staring at each other for a moment, not one moving closer than the other. The man with the axe threw it to the ground then removed his mask which was simply a light blue bandanna. It was none other than her main target, Church, "So, you gonna run again?" He asked.

The assassin removed her helmet as her red and black hair bounced to her shoulders, "Well, I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Tex asked.

Church tried to think of something to break the icy tension in the air, "So, how's your new job?" He asked as if it was a casual conversation.

Tex knew what Church was trying, "Well, y'know, pays pretty well, travels a lot, Co-workers suck, but y'know free medical and dental." She said following his lead.

Church nodded along, "Hmm, not bad. Does your job give vacation days and provide catering?" He asked again.

Tex smiled a little with one side of her mouth, "Yep, even get to keep some souvenirs." She said.

Church looked surprised with a smile, "Shit, are they accepting applications?" Church asked as a joke.

Tex still laughed as though it was just a regular day with him. She then looked at his wound, "How you healing up?" Tex asked.

Church looked down at his scar, "Meh, I've been through worse." He said, Tex of all people knew this to be true.

Tex shot him a look, "Don't try to act tough. I know you've been through worse, but don't act like that nothing is wrong." She said.

Church sighed, "Tex, I can't say that this is shocking to me because I felt like you would do this." He began.

Tex knew where he was going, "No, Church, stop right there." She demanded.

But Church continued, "Well, I know that this is what you'd do this because you leave when things get too difficult." He said as he knew what came next.

Tex launched forward and punched him across the face and sent him stumbling back into the wall behind him. Church held his jaw for a moment, "Don't say that, again!" Tex ordered.

Church looked her in the face, "Then prove me wrong." He said as he balled up his fist and prepared for a fight.

Tex positioned her feet the way she always did before she got into a fight. Church saw this and cracked his fingers with his thumb, each one with it's own crick. They both stared each other down waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Until something broke a window in the warehouse they were in and startled them from their hostile faces. Church looked around and backed up into something slightly smaller than him, Tex did the same except she bumped into something slightly larger than her. They both turned around to see each other as they both turned back around to see thugs armed with melee weapons surrounding them.

Church held his axe tight as Tex held her knife tightly to her body. Church looked down at Tex as she looked at him, one look and they had the same idea.

Church asked the office, "You take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right?" He asked.

Tex smiled, "Now you're talking." She responded.

[One Massive Ass Kicking that's still too violent to type]

Tucker and Widowmaker were done disposing of the wannabe ninjas that had attacked them. Both were pretty tired as they were panting from exhaustion and were out of most of their energy.

Widowmaker looked at Tucker and raised his pistol at his face, "I guess this is where we part." She said.

Tucker smiled, "Well, parting is such sweet sorrow, are you sure you don't want to have fun?" He asked.

Widowmaker smiled back, "Maybe if you live, we'll see." She responded.

Tucker smiled, "If I live you said? Better keep that promise." He said.

Widowmaker pulled the trigger and heard a click go off as she looked at an empty gun. Tucker shrugged his shoulders, "This counts right?" He asked.

Widowmaker removed her helmet as she grabbed Tucker's shirt and kissed him on the lips. After the brief kiss she tossed him the helmet, "Farewell, for now." She said as she zip lined away.

Tucker heard a beeping noise come from the helmet as he flipped it over to look what was in it. Apparently the Widow left him a surprise in the form of a purple poison gas bomb. As he coughed out of the smoke he looked to where she last went, "Ah, ma petite chou-fleur." Tucker said as he walked into the building to go down the stairs.

Tucker communicated with Church, "Hey, Church you there?" He asked the com link.

[With Tex and Church]

They were bloodied up from all the bounty hunters that had attacked them that they beat and tired. Church and Tex huffed and buffed until they looked at how messed up and bloodied they both were. Church begun to laugh as well as Tex as they saw each other.

Church started the conversation again, "You look like hell." He said.

Tex laughed back, "Me? You should see yourself." She said.

They paused for a moment until Church's com link started going off. The com link spoke out, "Hey, Church you there?" asked the familiar voice of Tucker.

Church answered the call, "Couldn't have called earlier?" He asked.

Tucker answered why, "Sorry, had to deal with assassins. What about you?" He asked.

Church responded back, "Oh, y'know bounty hunters so anyway..." He started to say until Tex took the phone from him.

Tex talked to Tucker, "Hey, Tuck. Got to borrow Church for tonight, that okay?" She said hinting something only Tucker got.

Tucker chuckled from his end, "Oh yeah, I know what's going to happen, Bow Chika Bow Wow." Tucker said as he hung up.

Tex turned to Church as Church remembered something about Tex, "I forgot violence turns you on." He said.

Tex reminded Church of something, "Turns you on too." She said.

Church sighed as he and Tex walked back to her place, and placed a "Do Not Disturb" Sign on the door.

[End of Chapter]

 **Sorry this took me a while folks, just got busy with deadlines for other stories and making new ones. Also I have a question, if this sounds like a story you'd see let me know:**

 **Totally Spies X Red Vs Blue crossover.**

 **If you remember the show, please let me know what you all think. Til next chapter, Churchisalive out.**


	12. I Hate The Land Down Under

**Hey guys, Churchisalive from the overwatch team here.** **So it's been a while, and I also want to post that I will not be continuing the Vanoss in Beacon story. But, I recently purchased Overwatch and gained a 54 level** **. I'm kinda happy, also like this story if you hat Bastions.**

[At Texas's Apartment]

Church woke up to the sight of Tex staring back at him after a very long night of 'catching up' together. Tex smiled as Church smiled back, it's been so long since he once saw that beautiful smile of hers. She pecked him on the lips as they both sat up to talk.

Tex spoke first with the blankets covering her chest, "So, we definitely need to do that again, right?" She asked.

Church sat up as he covered his legs, "The fighting or the night after that?" He asked.

Tex looked at him with a smirk, "Can't it be both?" She asked with big eyes.

Church smirked for a moment, "I'd love to but, what happens if 'he' comes out?" He asked.

Tex looked at him in remembering who 'he' was, "Krieg never left you?" She asked.

Church shook his head, "Still lingers, waiting patiently, almost as if he was waiting for something to bring him out." He said.

Tex looked at Church, "Hey, if Krieg ever comes out, y'know I can take him." She said reassuring him.

Church nodded his head, "Yeah, I know that." He said as he began to grab his pants, "Well, we should do this again, right?" He asked.

Tex got up with the blanket wrapped around her, "It might be hard, but Reyes and Akande are too busy planning to notice anything. Moira keeps experimenting, God knows what she's working on. A'meila and Sombra are fine with me for the time being, it's the new recruits you should be worried about." Tex said.

Church took a deep breath, "I know, but they met us and know the outcome of that battle." He said.

"Which makes them much more dangerous." Tex responded.

For a while Church hadn't said anything, because she was right, they knew the Reds and Blues. Each of them alone was difficult to kill, but together they might be unstoppable.

Church shifted the attention somewhere else, "Tex, remember that cheesy ass song awhile back?" He asked.

"No, don't you dare start." She said joking about it.

"It's gonna take me a lot to drive me away from you." Church said since he wasn't really singing to music.

"I'm not listening." Tex pretended not to enjoy it.

"There is nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do." He continued.

"That song should've been left as is." Tex said.

"Just like the rains down in Africa." Church said.

"Toto and Jason Derulo are gonna sue somebody." She said.

"It's gonna take some time but I know we can fight it through." Church continued.

"No no no, nope. Nuh-uh, not hearing." Tex said looking away from Church.

Cause I'll fight for you." Church finished.

Tex complaint with a groan, "Alright, I get it. It goes without saying but don't die." She said.

Church smiled back, "Alright then, later bitch." Church said as he began to change into his pants.

Tex chuckled to herself, "You asshole." She joked as she threw a pillow at him.

Church got his final boot on as he grabbed his shirt and tank top, "Love you, too." Church said as he disappeared to the hallway.

Tex smiled as she knew that Church would be safe.

Or so she thought.

[In The Elevator on The Way to The Bottom]

Church was getting his shirt over his head as he grew one of the biggest smiles ever. He was proud of himself, not because of last night, but because this was one time he was actually helping Tex and she was helping him, almost like a symbiotic relationship. Church was truly happy, not many times can he admit that at all.

He was so happy he was humming out of the elevator and walking with a little jump in his step. He was acting like he was something out of a cartoon animated movie, the opposite of what he's been like before.

Church stepped outside the building and began to walk down the street, with the tune in his head.

As he was a few feet from the corner however he heard a loud clanking noise and felt a sharp pain in his leg. Church looked down to see that his right leg had been caught in some type of spring loaded bear trap. As painful as it was Church had one thought going through his mind, "What the hell?" He winced as he was about to reach down and release his foot.

However something had found a way to wrap itself around Church's chest and latched onto him. Church examined it for a split moment, it was a hook of some kind with multiple screws jammed into it. Church's moment to examine the hook was over as he now tugged by the force that could've rattled his bones. The screws had dug into his stomach as his gut now had three equal sized holes inside of it.

The painful chain ride had ended with his face running smack straight into a grey stone wall. Mentally Church, already knew the damage: ears ringing, two ribs cracked, three ribs broken, and back of the head was bleeding. Church coughed up large amounts of blood, he had finally managed to get some vision to his eyes. He saw two figures standing above him, one was round and large, the other was slim and lanky, they both smelled and looked like something straight out of madmax.

The lanky figure spoke first, "G'day mate, name's Junkrat, my large pal here is known as Road Hog." He said.

Church looked up, "Alright, so what does that have to do with me?" Church asked.

Junkrat smiled with his crooked grin, "Well, you see, there's a bounty on your head, so yada yada yada, we're taking you to the Queen of Junker Town so we can get back in the city." He said.

Roadhog had spoke through his mask, "Jamison, tell him the truth." He said.

Junkrat sighed, "Fine, you're part of an elaborate trap to deceive her into taking a treasure cart which we rigged with explosives so that we can blow her and her throne room to kingdom come." He said.

Church huffed, "Trust me this doesn't go well." He said.

Junkrat smiled again, "Don't worry, we'll be there soon. Roadie, can you make him comfortable?" He asked.

The next thing Church had seen was a large fist with the rings spelling out "Road" heading straight to his eyes.

[Hours Later]

Church had woken up to the bumpiest he ever had in his entire life. He looked to his left to see the fat pig that had knocked him out, then to his left to see the scrawny annoying fucker.

Church looked down to see himself wrapped up in chains, and his hands were tied behind his back. He attempted to reach in his back pocket so he could free himself, but something was missing.

"Y'know, for someone of interest he's got nothing interesting on him." Junkrat had said to Roadhog, "All he's got is a wallet with a few bucks, and this crazy mask thing." He said.

Church squinted as he saw his most powerful weapon, the mask that brought out the most dangerous man. Church immediately knew what to do, "Please, sir, can I please have the mask." Church begged in his most pathetic voice ever.

Junkrat turned around fast, "Well, look who's awake. You want this mask?" Junkrat asked, dangling it in his hand.

Church nodded his head, "I do, please, let me wear it one more time." He pleaded.

Junkrat laughed maniacally, "Y'know what? Just cause I'm in a good mood, here." He said as he placed it on Church's face.

Before Church had taken a heavy breath he had looked at Junkrat with a sincere eye, "Thank you." but he truly had a smug grin on.

When Junkrat went back in his sidecar Roadhog spoke to him, "Why do I feel as though you did something we'll regret later?" He asked.

Junkrat looked back at Roadhog, "Oh calm down Roadhog, what could possibly happen, he hid as mic or some locator in there and is calling for backup?" He asked. Roadhog looked over at Junkrat, "Don't worry, there was none of that in his mask, it smelled horrible anywhere." He finished.

Roadhog had felt a finger tap his left shoulder, "Jamey, I'm not in the mood." He said in his rough voice.

Junkrat looked over confused, "What you talking about, Roadie?" He asked.

"I know that was you just now." Roadhog responded.

"Seriously, what do you mean?" Junkrat asked.

"You tapped my shoulder." Roadhog said angrily.

"First of all, I'd have to stand up just to get over the fat folds of your neck. Second...Uhhh...nope just the one thing." Junkrat said.

Roadhog looked at him, "If it wasn't you, could it be...?" He asked as he slowly looked back at their prisoner.

He instead received a large fist to the face sending him flying out of his seat, off the bike and over the front tire. Junkrat was about to react until someone else got into the driver seat, "Ha ha ha, I love it when ya splash on my windshield!" The man wearing the same mask as Church shouted.

Junkrat pulled out his gun but couldn't grab it, due to the fact he had the seat belt wrapped around the barrel. He struggled furiously, "C'mon ya piece of junk...get...out..." He said as he attempted to pull.

Junkrat felt the side car shake furiously, he looked to see the psycho kicking off the side car. With a heavy stomp, "Get out of my chair." He growled as he kicked off Junkrat he laughed maniacally as he drove off in the Junkers stolen vehicle.

"Roadie?" Junkrat asked.

"Hm?" Roadhog responded.

"I fucked us didn't I?" Junkrat asked.

"Mhm." Roadhog replied.

"Fuck."

[Overwatch HQ]

Tucker noticed Church wasn't back yet so he had decided to make a private call, to someone who would know. He made sure Asshole 76 wasn't around as he got ready, he looked over his shoulder. He dialed the number and waited for the other line...

"Hello?" The other line asked.

"Hey Tex, it's me Tuck, before you hang up, y'know we only meant you can have Church for that night, right?" Tucker asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tex asked.

"He's not with you?" Tucker asked.

"No he left my apartment this morning, why?" Tex asked.

Slowly the gears in Tucker's head had managed to piece everything together. The instant revelation had him in complete shock as he dropped his phone to the floor.

Immediately he rushed down the hall to the main room and shouted to everyone, "Church has been kidnapped!" He shouted.

Dr. Zeigler had put a hand on Tucker, "Are you sure you know this?" She asked.

"Trust me, Doc, he's been taken." Tucker said.

Winston crawled over to his computer, "No worries, I can find him thanks to the tracking device he allowed me to implant in him. Let me just do a little bit of this, and..." He said as he got the global view of where Church was.

Tucker saw this and realized where he was, "Oh crap baskets." He said.

Sarge walked up to Tucker unable to see the computer, "Well, where is he?" He asked.

Tucker began to answer them with questions, "So you know how Church is not a very patient person when it comes to stress?" He asked.

Sarge grew curious, "Yeah..." He said.

"And you know when he's under extreme stress, something...comes out?" Tucker asked.

Sarge answered again slower, "Yeah..."

"And you know how his biggest stress problems are high temperatures, large ass creatures, and rude, dumb people?" Tucker asked knowing all the answer.

Sarge eyes froze, "No! He's not there, he can't be..." He said.

Tucker nodded his head, "Oh he is...Church is in Australia." He answered.

Grif who was in the room along with everyone in the base looked up as he laid down, "Well, we're fucked." He said.

 **Sorry this took me so long, also now I am Level 81. Be sure to hope that I make it to the top 500 this season. And if I do, Church in Junker Town will come soon.**


	13. Rescue Reservation For Two

**Sorry this took me so long, I know some of you had wished for to update sooner but, many things had prevented me from doing so.**

 **Also Character Update : Church/Krieg**

 **Church: 250 HP/Krieg: 450 HP**

 **Quick Heal: Injects a needle in body restoring 175 health/ cool down: 10 seconds.**

 **Arrogant Asshole: Injects a needle in body reducing damage by 75% for 7 seconds/ cool down: 10 seconds.**

 **Perks:** **Church=Embrace The Pain; does more damage the lower his health is. Krieg=Bloodlust; every elimination in Berserker Mode restores full health.**

[On A Droship On It's Way To Australia]

Tucker and Caboose were getting the final touches of their outfits ready. They needed to pose as Junkers in order to get all the information that they could have about Church. So in order to sneak around the area they'd have to look like the locals.

"Alright Caboose, you ready?" Tucker asked.

"I've been ready for this for a while." Caboose said.

"Thanks again, Lena." Tucker said to their pilot.

"Anytime luv, but you know what's waiting for us back home right?" Tracer asked.

"Yeah, I do, but we can't worry about that right now." Tucker said as he put on his disguise.

"Well let's hope this goes better then my Blackwatch days." McCree said getting his gear ready.

"Let's hope there are no casualties instead, McCree." Angela had said instead.

"Aaaand done, the team is all ready." Brigitte said helping Caboose with his outfit.

Tucker stood up on the stairs near the cockpit to look at who joined the group. He saw the cowboy, with a questionable back story, the pilot who was also the poster lady for overwatch, the angel who'd keep everyone alive, the shield maiden who would protect everyone. Including himself and Caboose, others would still be at the base receiving their punishment.

"I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I haven't lead a team in a long time. So for all of you to volunteer your lives, I can't thank you enough." Tucker said.

"You guys are one of the best families we've seen. You fight, you make up, you protect each other, you guys are incredible. We'd be happy to help you out." Tracer said, "Oh by the way, 10 minutes until it's drop time."

Tucker began to remember the events that went down about 2 weeks ago.

[2 weeks earlier]

The news that Church had gone missing had alerted the entire base with everyone inside it. Tucker had practically told everyone as he ran through the whole base just to give the heads up to everyone.

He called a meeting to everyone to see on how to come up with ideas on how to retrieve Church. Now Tucker was hoping for the aid of all the members of Overwatch.

After Everyone had entered the room Tucker had begun his speech, "So after recent intelligence we discovered Church was kidnapped and taken to the large continent of Australia." He said.

D.va raised her hand, "How do you know he didn't go there willingly?" She asked.

"Because Church would never ever go to this kind place, ever." Tucker said.

"Alright well, I suppose that we can make a grid system, and use the satellites to search for him." Winston proposed.

"Yes, thank you." Tucker said as he sat down with a huge smile, thinking he'd get his friend back.

"Now assuming I can get another satellite in the air, and position it directly over Australia air space, that should take 1 week at most." Winston answered honestly.

Tucker sighed out loud, "If that's the fastest you can do, that's perfect, thank you." Tucker said.

"After we have his precise location we can send an anonymous tip to one of the largest intelligence agencies. Assuming they make it one of their top priorities we should have him in around 3 weeks. If they don't that can take longer around 4 to five months. And even longer if they don't consider it a case at all." Winston sadly said.

"Woah, 3 weeks, at least. News Flash: Church isn't going to last 3 more days after that one week." Tucker said.

"Soldier this is how things are done, what do you suppose we do?" Soldier 76 asked.

"Let me go, I can find him faster than anyone else can." Tucker answered.

"And risk you bringing attention to Gibraltar? Endangering the fact that Overwatch is alive and kicking? Causing everyone's lives here to be placed in harm's way?" Soldier 76 asked looking at Tucker.

"Well what do you expect? What happened to never leave a man behind?" Tucker asked.

"That's a rule that has it's moments of exceptions and this is one of those moments." Soldier 76 said.

"Fuck you, you arrogant piece of shit. That's my brother out there." Tucker said grabbing Soldier's jacket.

"Zarya, Reinhardt, put him in the brig." Soldier demanded as he pushed Tucker off him.

"You bastard! You're leaving a man to die! Church might die because of you! You son of a-" Tucker screamed as he was escorted roughly down the halls.

"Don't let him out until I say so." Soldier 76 demanded from Winston.

The remaining Reds and Blues stayed quiet about the situation. They had no idea how to react to what they had witnessed right in front of them. On one side they'd possibly never see Church, on the other they'd be severely punished. They kept wondering what to do.

[One week later]

Tucker had stayed in the cell he was placed in, he received three square meals a day. He was only able to shower with a member of Overwatch escorting him to the shower room. And he received no visit from his teammates of Reds and Blues.

What he did in his time in that cell was think, what he thought of was all connected. Who would save Church? What was happening to Church right now? Why was Soldier 76 so persistent on keeping everyone away from Church?

He kept thinking about that all while he focused on strengthening up. His mind was strengthened with him staring straight at a wall and thinking about one goal. Tucker did elevated push ups with his bed and did upside down crunches.

His only visitor in 1 week was a friend he had first met coming here.

"Hey luv, how you doing?" Tracer asked.

"Fine, been better." Tucker answered.

"So you really got 76's knickers in a twist." She said.

"How so?" He asked.

"He grounded all aircraft." Tracer answered.

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah chap, he seems to really make a point he's in charge." Tracer said.

"Tracer, I have to get out of here, please tell me you understand..." Tucker asked. "Tell me you wouldn't abandoned everything for your best friend." He said.

"I can't, because I would." Tracer answered, "But if I help you I'll be right next to you in her Majesty's pleasure." She said.

"I know, so I'll break out alone, just don't tell anyone, please." Tucker begged.

"Have you lost the plot? If someone sees you, they'll blast your arse." Tracer warned.

"It wouldn't be the first time I disobeyed orders like this." He said.

After a moment has passed Tracer thought of a plan, "Wait a week, then in half a fortnight we grab our gear while everyone is in bed ford shire." She suggested.

Tucker hesitated, but that was a good plan, "Alright, sounds better than what I had thought up."

Tracer nodded, "I'll give you a bell when the plan is in play, one more question..."

Tucker sighed, "Yes Tracer, I understood you the whole time, I know British slang."

"That's wicked mate. I was just taking the piss." Tracer finished.

"God, you know I can't tell whether it's annoying, or cool, so I'll say neither." Tucker said as he went back to his position.

[Another week Later]

Tucker and Tracer had been secretly planning their strategy on what the best methods were. when it came to this moment. Waiting till the satellite was in position to reveal Church's location was in a make shift city called Junker Town.

Tucker told Tracer to let Caboose in on the plan at the last second, that way no one got suspicious. Which she did, with great difficulty after that point because Caboose grew excited.

Tracer planned to use her high status with Overwatch in order to get keys to one of the drop ships. She could also recall to get out of any trouble she saw coming her way.

And that night was when the plan was set in motion.

[With Tucker]

Tracer had received guarding Tucker to get the plan going. When she was sure that Zarya had left her post that's when she let Tucker out.

The transparent blue door lifted open as Tucker set everything up, "I'll start sneaking my way to the hangar, you got way more jobs than I do, sorry." He said.

Tracer shook her head, "No worries luv, you got this, besides, I don't need to sneak around." She said.

With that they went their separate ways.

[With Lena]

She had arrived at the office building they keep the keys for the jets. No one was guarding it but Athena only granted access to those specifically above level beta.

Tracer was perfectly fine, "Alright, one set of keys please Athena?" Tracer asked.

"Access: Denied" Athena had stated.

"What, oh come on, please." Tracer asked.

"Alpha Level Clearance Only." Athena explained.

"Aw, rubbish." Tracer said.

"Lena?" Another female voice called out.

Tracer spun around quickly, "Ah, Dr. Zeigler, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came out here to lock some medical files away. What about you?" Angela asked.

"Just taking a stroll, Not much." Tracer lied.

"It's quite a shame, Church was talking to me in therapy about a problem he has." Mercy started.

"Dr. Zeigler?" Tracer asked.

"He has suffered a lot more than most people, he reminds me of Gabriel. Well, before..." Angela started saying.

"Yeah, I know I see it that way too. They were both really cool." Tracer said.

"I just wish I could've done more for both of them." Mercy said.

That's when Tracer had a crazy idea, "What if you could help out Church?" Tracer asked.

"I would not hesitate, why?" Mercy asked.

"Alright don't tell anyone but, me and another member from the team are going on a secret rescue mission." Tracer said.

"Normally Jack would lock the team up, but in this case, to hell with it. So need help getting some keys." Mercy asked with a smile.

"But only Alpha Level Clearance can..." Tracer began.

"Access: Granted" Athena said as Dr. Zeigler put her I.D. in the slot.

"Did you forget sometimes medical goes above even the commanders orders?" Mercy asked as she looked grabbed the keys that they would need.

[With Caboose]

Caboose had one job, and one job only, a job so simple anyone else could do it. Caboose's only job was to grab his gear, act naturally, and walk out to the dropship.

However Caboose wasn't just anyone else, but that wasn't the problem. The biggest problem was that the base it self was a freakin maze. Anybody who wasn't careful could become lost in the halls of the building. Which led Caboose to his current problem, stuck at an intersection of two large hallways.

For a moment he did not move, until someone bumped into him from behind, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just became lost around here. Just heading to the haaaaaaaa..." Caboose trailed off as he saw who bumped into him.

Brigitte, with a few grease and oil stains on her stood right in front of him, "Oh sorry Caboose, didn't see you there. I just came from my shop, still working on your armor as you can tell given the mess I must look like am I right?" Brigitte asked.

Normally she'd be right, but the few black stains made her look that much beautiful. Caboose was still taken back by her appearance, but this time had a voice, "No, you don't look bad, you look pretty...uhhh...nice. Yeah, pretty nice." Caboose said cursing himself on the inside.

"Awww, thank you. Anyway where you heading, maybe we could walk together for a while." Brigitte suggested with her hands behind his back.

"So um, do you know where the hangar is because, I must have misplaced it." Caboose said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, I understand. This place is so confusing since many of you guys weren't here for long. Here follow me." She said holding out her hand for Caboose to hold.

Caboose was torn apart from the inside, on one hand he needed to lie to Brigitte. If he didn't lie then he'd have to risk the chance of never seeing Church again. He was truly conflicted now.

"Hey, it must be hard for you, with your friend Church and all." Brigitte said.

Caboose quietly nodded.

"If it's any help, I know how you feel." Brigitte added.

"Really?" Caboose asked.

"Yeah, when my Dad and Reinhardt were removed from the organization I was furious. They gave everything and then some, and were treated horribly." Brigitte said as she held her head low.

After a small while passed Caboose opened up, "Brigitte I can't lie to you so I need to tell you this." He said holding one of her hands with both his large hands.

"Caboose, you can tell me anything, trust me." Brigitte said hoping Caboose would open up.

"Brigitte. Tucker, Tracer and I are going to get Church. We're sneaking away from the base. I can't lose him. He's my best friend. Don't tell anyone please." Caboose begged as he looked into her eyes.

Brigitte was silent, her eyes showed she was shocked, Caboose expected her to run in the other direction, "Hey, if you really care about your friend that much I'll fight with you." She said caressing his cheek with her hand.

"Thank you. Thank you." Caboose repeated as he walked towards the hangar

[With Tucker]

The plan was perfect, everyone doing their jobs and keeping quiet. Tucker was just a few hundred meters from the hangar if he remembered correctly. Even though he had only been in the base for a little while, his memory did not fail him.

He kept his ears open to avoid footsteps that would be coming his way. Tucker had learned much from his time off, which was why he stopped, "Y'know McCree, those boots can be heard a mile away." Tucker said to their seemingly empty hallway.

Seconds later McCree walked out from around the corner, "Damn, and here I was thinking I was quiet." The cowboy said.

"Well, I thought it was on purpose. To hide the approach of the ninja." Tucker said as he turned to the side so he could see both the cowboy and the ninja.

"You knew of my presence, impressive." Genji said dropping from the ceiling to look at Tucker.

"Not really, besides McCree's cheap cigar, your chrome penis smells like it was recently polished." Tucker said hoping to get a laugh from one of them.

McCree walked slowly towards Tucker, "I hate to do this, but orders are orders." He said as he pulled out a pair of cuffs.

"You're both making a mistake, I can't leave him, he means more to me than any of you assholes could understand." Tucker said as his hands were placed behind his back.

McCree smiled as he took his time with the cuffs, "You know you're a lot like me when I first came here." McCree said.

"Let me guess, cause I'm immature." Tucker assumed.

"Well yeah a little but, also because you're doing it for someone else. You're got on your side if you do this for family and frankly, that's all I need to know about you." McCree finished as he released the cuffs away from Tucker's wrists.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" Tucker asked.

"Go, I'll stall them." Genji said as he rushed to the main base control room.

"C'mon we got a flight to catch." McCree said as he and Tucker began to jog. Tucker replied with a nod.

[At The Hangar]

Tracer was already on the controls making sure that everything would be prepared for flight. Mercy in the copilot seat as she handled the controls to the loading doors and observed the atmospheric conditions.

Caboose was loading as much of the cargo as he could've with the heaviest crates they'd need. Brigitte assisted whenever she saw Caboose really struggle with one of the crates. They loaded ammo, scrap metal, armor, med kits, etc. everything but the kitchen sink.

McCree and Tucker were running through the doors as everything had seemed to be all ready for take off. Tucker had looked at the now team of six members and made sure everything was in order.

"Brig, everything on board." Tucker asked.

"Just the one I have and Caboose has the last one." Brigitte answered.

"Trace how we looking on our flight." Tucker asked.

"Everything is in order, we can leave just as soon as Caboose gets in." Tracer answered.

Caboose placed that last crate down as he got into his seat and put all the straps down. Brigitte sat next to him as McCree sat on the opposite of the dropship. Tucker stood and watched through the orange transparent doors as he made sure no one was following.

The ship lifted off the ground as Tucker caught a glimpse of Soldier 76. Everyone on the ship would be chewed out, but Tucker would take the fall himself. Now they were on their way to Australia. Where their friend was more or less in a sick twisted paradise.

 **End of Chapter** **Sorry this took awhile, but recently things had been difficult with my promise for multiple other chapters.**


	14. Welcome Aboard the Psycho Express

**Author's note: So the reason I don't post as often as I'd like to is because I don't see too many reviews. To me reviews, followers, and favorites are like writing steroid, minus the small penis. So When I see those, I get motivated**.

[Junker Town]

Tucker, Caboose, and Brigitte had disguised themselves as Junker Town residents. Tucker wearing torn up clothing mixed with brown leather material. Caboose wore a broken down and cracked motorcycle helmet and old rusted down metal pads for armor. Brigitte put on her ironclad skin to throw many people off as she looked like many of them.

They walked up to the gates which were locked and only exclusively letting people in. But Tucker was skilled in this area, when it came to club admission and reading people he was the king.

When he arrived at the giant gate he was stopped by a large nosed man with face markings on him, "Sorry mate, can't let you go in till I ask you why you're here." He said.

Tucker smiled, "Sure no problem..." He said.

For the beginning he didn't have an answer until out of the corner of his ear he heard a few people mention the gladiator fights. His answer was found, "We're here to see the gladiator fights." Tucker answered.

The man then smiled, "Oh right. I hear the Queen is putting the original champion against the new champ she found in the outback. Enjoy the Slaughterhouse." He said with a nod.

Tucker, Caboose and Brigitte were now through passing through the city with minimal difficulty going through the streets. The outside was barren, while the inside looked as though there was a nothing holding the city together. sheets of metal, wood, and possibly even cardboard were seen as walls for buildings. It was as though Junker Town was a different world entirely.

Even the people there were strange and unusual in their own way. People of different sizes and shapes were usual, however not quite like this. Their clothing all had the same Mad Max look on them, but it makes sense being raised in this apocalypse.

Luckily, language wasn't a problem because Tucker found a place where he knew he'd get his information from. A bar that led to an underground area, where there were only a few patrons in the room, about three at total.

Tucker got Brigitte and Caboose a booth, "Wait here I'll see what information I can get." Tucker said.

Tucker first walked up to an older gentleman, "Excuse me, sir, I was just wondering if you've seen anyone new come in to the city. I'm looking for a friend." He asked.

The man looked up from his glass, "Sorry, can't say that I have." The man answered scratching his white beard.

Tucker left and went for the next target, a young woman who looked tired, "Excuse me miss, have you seen this man." Tucker asked showing her a picture of Church.

The woman looked at the picture, "Nah mate, apologies." She said as she went back to her drink.

Tucker then went to the bartender as two more men came in, one scrawny pirate, and one large man in a pig mask. The two went to the bar counter, "Oi, mate what you got?" The scrawny one asked.

The bartender was cleaning a mug with the dirty rag he had, "We have beer and what counts for whiskey."

"Beer." The big one said.

"Same as him." The scrawny man said.

As the bartender disappeared, Tucker entered the scene, "Rough day fellas?" He asked.

"Tell me about it, biggest score of our lives, and some bloke robs us blind. That was a few weeks ago and we still haven't found anything." The scrawny man said.

"Damn, that sucks, hope you find what was taken." Tucker said. "Call me Tucker."

"They call me Junkrat, my pal here is called roadhog." Junkrat introduced, "Yeah, if you find our 'friend' let us know. What was the guy's name, something religious...Chapel?...Shrine?"

"Church." Roadhog corrected, "His last name was Church, his full name was Leonard Leeroy Church."

As Tucker heard this his face began to lie as he grew a normal smile but underneath was pure anger. He then pulled out his picture to show them something, "Did he look something like this?" Tucker asked showing Junkrat the picture.

Junkrat looked at the picture, "Holy shit, that's pretty accurate mate. How did you..." Junkrat paused as he put it together. Roadhog had his hook in hand as he automatically realized what this meant.

"Where is he?" Tucker asked with a smile still on his face.

"You think you're going to take our score we worked hard for?" Junkrat asked placing his hand flat out as he leaned against the bar.

"I'll ask again..." Tucker said as he stabbed his sword through Junkrat's hand connecting it to the table, "Where's my friend you son of a bitch?" Tucker asked.

Roadhog hooked Tucker's neck with his hook, "Bad move pal." He said through his muffled.

Suddenly a large truck of a man saved Tucker by charging Roadhog into the bar stand. The savior was Caboose as he held Roadhog by the throat and demanded questions, "Pig. Cowboy. Where's my best friend?" He asked in a terrifying tone to each of them.

"I told you, I don't know some fucker took'em." Junkrat said again.

"Who took him?" Tucker asked again.

"I don't know. Some large asshole, kicked Roadie off the bike then drove off. Spoke like a lunatic." Junkrat kept saying.

"That really narrows it down." Tucker said sarcastically knowing that information lead to the entire living population of Australia.

[Note: Not Discriminating Australians or Australia, in Overwatch Lore; Australia is a wasteland. I find Australia actually beautiful.]

Junkrat continued, "He wore the same mask I put on Church though, strange." He said.

Tucker stopped, "What mask?" He asked slower.

"The mask Church had, all painted orange, yellow and white, massive air filter, and it was missing..." Junkrat listed the details.

"...An eye hole, the left one if I'm correct?" Tucker asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Junkrat asked.

But Tucker knew what this meant, "Oh shit, Caboose we got to go now." Tucker said as they began to walk up the stairs from the bar.

"Tucker, what's wrong?" Caboose asked.

"It's worse than I thought, but now we can narrow down our search." Tucker said as they reached the top floor, "We just need to get out then we're..." Tucker slowed as they made it outside.

Unfortunately the law of Junker Town was right in their face, with rusty but effective weaponry, "...Yeah, that seems about right." Tucker said as he turned towards the group and was struck in the back of the head.

[When Tucker came to]

Tucker, Caboose and Brigitte were now placed on their knees as they were presented before the Queen of Junker Town. Tucker had just barely came to as he saw her, at that moment a question ran through his mind, 'Why is every female character in Overwatch hot.' Caboose had an angered look on, Brigitte had on a serious but concerned face on, while Tucker had a tired expression on.

The Queen of Junker Town stood before them walking around them all while they were forced to kneel. She carried a long rusty sword and held it in front of them. Before he made out what she said, he saw she had hot pink hair, a black mark running from eye to eye over her hazel eyes. Her gear was no different than any of the other Australian's gear brown leather with spikes on the shoulders, but she wore a crown that looked like it was made of brass, trying to pass off as gold.

She spoke with a heavy accent, "Alright boys, fun's over. Now what brings you to show up here and begin to start stirring trouble up?" She says as she waves her rusty blade in front of Tucker.

"Just looking for a friend, ma'am, we didn't intend to start a fight with some of your subjects." Tucker said.

"Well, that's a likely story. Oi, who did they fight?" The Queen asked.

One of the guards surrounded them held up two wanted posters of the ones called Roadhog and Junkrat. The Queen's smile, "Those two were let back into the city?" She asked, "And you've fought them." She then asked the group laying at her feet.

"Yes, your majesty." Tucker said, hoping his charm would save them.

The Queen continued to walk back and forth between the two of them, "I can't tell whether to slap you for letting them go or to kiss you for fighting them." She responded.

"With all due respect, we really need to head back on our way to find our friend." Brigitte said as she leaned forward.

The Queen puzzled for a moment thinking of a way she could've benefitted from this exchange, "I'm not sure..." She said wandering around them.

Caboose looked around as well until his eyes came across a poster of the gladiator fights entitled, (Wrecking Ball Vs. the Psycho). That's when the plan was made, "Wait, I have an idea." Caboose suggested.

The Queen looked at the large man-child, "And what is that?" She asked.

Caboose paused for a moment, "Let me into the gladiator fights. If I win you let us leave and give us some help." Caboose answered.

The Queen raised a brow, "Interesting...and if you lose?" She asked.

Caboose pondered on this for a moment in a way that won't hurt the team or the mission, "If I lose...you take my gear and keep me prisoner." He said as he felt the chains on his arms grow heavier.

"Now this just got tempting." The Queen said, thinking for a moment, "Deal!" She called out.

With that all of them were hauled away to a cell near the arena, getting prepared for battle. The Queen informed one of her guards what to do, "Get the Blood Dome ready. And make sure the reigning champion is prepared for a fight." She demanded.

"Right away, ma'am." One of the ten guardsmen replied.

"And the upcoming champion as well." The Queen added.

The guards then halted for a short moment, "Uh, your grace, are you sure you wish to bring him out as well. I mean we wasted half of our tranqs just getting him in the cage, he's killed one of our scouting parties, he's a monster." He said.

"Just what everyone wants to see." She said.

[17 hours later]

Caboose had finally gotten to the match of the arena, it was mid day, the sun high above their heads. Cheers for blood shouted loudly throughout the crowds, making the strongest man there nervous.

Brigitte and Tucker finished putting on the last of Caboose's armor and equipment as he placed on his leather shoulder pads. Caboose carried a long claymore style sword, holding it as though it weighed nothing. The tall warrior prepared to walk into battle using only his long sword and broad shield.

As the warriors prepared to walk into the arena the Queen came forward with a microphone made of a can and different other parts. She spoke and everyone remained quiet, "Wow, look at all of you, what a turn out!" She said warming them up, "Let's give a big round of applause for all our competitors who died today. But now, it's main event time! Makings his first appearance I give to you all the new brute from the outside, looks intimidating, I'll say no more, Caboose the Destroyer." She said. But as Caboose walked out he was met with boos and hateful words from the audience. However, that hadn't shook him as he was more focused than ever in his fight for the his friends.

"Alright, now ladies and gentlemen, the champion who won our hearts, the sphere of mass destruction, the risen hero of the arena. The Wrecking Ball!" She called out as a giant robotic ball rolled from a ramp gaining incredible speed. It launched into the air and slammed into the ground causing such an incredible quake in the floor. The ball then had transformed into a four legged robot with machine guns mounted on the side. This mechanical masterpiece of mayhem was constructed and piloted by an overgrown hamster.

"Alright, this is it. Let's get ready to introduce this guy." The Queen said eagerly as blasts of red confetti shot out of the cannons around the stage.

"He is a creature we found rampaging in the outback, unlike any other, I feel a strong personal connection to him." The Queen had said as the cell holding the creature shook furiously. Loud growls were heard as the metal box moved behind the wall it was placed at.

"He's the upcoming. He's the rising." She said as Caboose grabbed his sword and shield tight as he braced for what was to come.

"My subjects, I give to you...your psychotiiiicccc..." She shouted as the beast came out wearing no armor, only a mask, a mask Caboose recognized instantly. He carried one buzzaxe and a bent, scratched piece of metal that seemed to be a sword.

As the monster exited his cage Caboose got excited, "Yeeesssss!" He shouted.

A few crowd members werewere confused at this until Caboose went into detail, "We know each other, he's my best buddy." Caboose said.

Krieg looked everywhere around the arena as Caboose attempted to talk to him, "Church, we've been looking everywhere for you. Oh man. Not much has happened. Tucker got into trouble, we stole a plane, visited Australia and that's how I found you." Caboose noticed that Church or Krieg wasn't paying attention as he looked around the arena almost as though he was searching for something, "Hey Church." Caboose called out.

Krieg looked back at Caboose, "No Church! Only Monster!" The true Krieg had called out.

Caboose then realized the situation he was placed in as himself, The Champion, and The Psycho were in, "Oh crap baskets." Caboose said.

 **End of Chapter]**

 **Sorry for the long ass wait, just taking my time with another story. Thank you though for all the recommendations though, definitely including Caboose's 17 sisters in the future. Also sorry to end a chapter like this, just working on other projects.**

 **Speaking of which, I'm asking this beforehand because I don't want to upset anyone. Caboose as a harem leader for a different story? Just something that has been buzzing around my head.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	15. One Falls One Lives One is Lost

**Author's Note: Someone was able to pick up on the Thor Ragnorok theme I set. Also the reason this took a long time was because I had no idea how to start the fight between these two tanks and a monster.**

 **Developer Update: Simmons**

 **Weapon: Shield laser: a beam that grants allies shield and releases a stream that burns enemies health.**

 **Simmons's Abilities:**

 **Shield generator: grants 50 shield for a 20 seconds. /cool down 35 seconds.**

 **Care Package: Increased ammo capacity by 25% and damage by 10% to players who run through it with weapons that have limited ammunition.** **(Example Soldier's 76 rifle goes from 25 capacity to 30 and damage for a fully charged widowmaker shot goes from 120 now goes to 132) /Cool down 10 seconds.**

 **Ultimate: Drone Deployment: releases 6 support drones and 6 strike drones: support drones heal and supply 50 plus shield. Strike drones target enemies and do up to 10 damage on body 20 damage on head, and fires at a rate of 1 shot per second. Each drone has 100 health. Last 15 seconds.**

 **Caboose:**

 **Bear Hug: Charges opponent, pinning them to the floor dealing 100 damage, then landing in 3 consecutive** **punches/ cool down 8 seconds.**

 **Freckles: views enemies through walls, just for Caboose though** **/ cool down 20 seconds**

 **Shield Wall: 1500 HP shield, but doesn't slow Caboose down** **/ cool down 7.5 seconds.**

 **Best Friend Protection: On Activation, Caboose is given 3000 HP for 10 seconds but whatever damage is inflicted upon an ally goes directly to him instead of them.**

[The arena]

Caboose realized that there was only one way to get his best friend back. And that was to knock some sense into him, literally.

Caboose on one side, Church on another, and the Wrecking Ball in the last corner. The three waited for one or the other to make a move.

The Monster controlling Church known as Krieg went straight to Wrecking Ball, ax blade spinning towards the bot. The Ball rolled out of the way as the ax and it's owner slammed to the ground.

The ball then went out of it's shell as Church was prying his ax out of the ground. Machin guns out prepared to fire.

Until the Wrecking Ball was rammed by Caboose, charging him all the way to the floor.

[Difference from Caboose and Reinhardt: Caboose Bear Hug, charges enemy people, and on contact rushes them to the floor and can get in three punches that can do up to 50 damage for each punch. Think the Assassin but a 400 lbs truck of muscles.]

Caboose punched the middle eye part of the bot as he heard Krieg sprinting towards him. So he lifted the ball and hurled it in Krieg's direction, which bounced away as Krieg deflected it.

Krieg lept at Caboose with the spiraled ax as Caboose brought his shield up. The ax penetrated the shield and nearly cut Caboose's arm, "Krieg, you're embarrassing me, I told them we were friends." Caboose said as he and Krieg held their place.

The Wrecking Ball recovered and bashed the two in lock into a wall of the stadium. More gunfire from the Hamster came targeting Caboose as Caboose put his shield up.

Krieg moved out of the way into cover behind some of the debris in the field. It was then he had heard a voice call out to him, one he hated.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The voice asked.

Krieg grabbed the sides of his head, "Argh, shut up!" He shouted.

"No this wasn't part of the deal, remember?" The voice in Krieg's mind interrogated. Krieg looked at his makeshift sword and glanced at the reflection, but to his surprise, instead of seeing a maniac drenched in blood, he saw the face of Church look at him with disappointment.

"The deal was I bring you out to protect the innocent and punish the deserving." Church said to the monster.

Krieg put both hands on his ears, "Quiet noises, get them out! I'll strangle the whispers out of you with a bone saw!" He shouted in hopes that the voice would stop.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Now do we have a deal, or will I have to end us the one way I know how. You know I can do it, too." Church said.

"Get out of my head!" Krieg pleaded to the voice.

"I'll take that as a yes." Church said as he disappeared.

Krieg returned to the fight as he saw Caboose's shield nearly burning up to the point of glowing red hot. Caboose looked around for some sign of cover as his shield was reaching the point of being too hot to hold.

The gun fire ceased as Krieg had returned to the fray and planted his ax blade into the machine. Krieg now had the tank right where he wanted it as he began to slash furiously through the metal plating. The ball fired multiple rounds into Church's body but the blood lust filled rage pumping through Krieg was much stronger than anything else. As the pieces of shrapnel, iron plating, and lubrication fluids came flying out of the machine itself, Krieg kept hacking and slashing.

Once his arms grew tired for a moment it seemed as though he was done, the bot was nearly in pieces and Krieg was almost riddled with bullets. Krieg pulled out a yellow glowing needle, and injected it into his neck, he was brought back from near death.

But the robot wasn't done, a chirp was heard and a monotone voice was followed, "Area: Denied" It said.

Krieg was now surrounded by a mine field that would go off in seconds. He got to his knees knowing he'd survive this. As the bombs went off the smoke rose and out from it rose the monster known as Krieg. He escaped unharmed.

Proud he went over to Caboose to find the reason he lived through this. Caboose was beaten and bruised by the bombs, Krieg saw the ultimate at work. Caboose took the full force of the mine field, to protect Church.

"You did it Church," Caboose smiled as he coughed through the pain, "You did..." Caboose said as he finally closed his eyes.

Krieg saw the light inside of Caboose going dim, but he wouldn't let that happen. He pulled out a tube that was connected to two needles, he put one in himself and the other in Caboose.

Caboose opened his eyes a little bit to see what Church and Krieg were doing for him. He then heard a bit of Church inside Krieg, "You don't deserve this, I do." He said.

 **Church's last updated ability: Redeem the Soul: Grants Church the ability to resurrect allies for 100 health while draining 100 of his health. The only exception is that he must be above 100 health/ Cool down 45 seconds.** Caboose blacked out as Church saved his life, both the two men were now on the floor as all the crowd save the beast save the stranger.

[Elsewhere]

Torbjorn had asked Sarge for help as Himself, Reinhardt and Sarge were now transporting a few files to go over. Just to see if Winston can make any connection that could help remember how overwatch knew the director and any leads on Talon.

As they arrived at the empty office of Winston one of the folders came out and showed a memory long forgotten.

Sarge commented on the picture, "Hey, is that London during...?" He asked.

"Aye, we were sent to retrieve survivors who were running out of time as the Null Sector was closing in." Torbjorn said.

"Yes, now that was a battle, that I will not soon forget." Reinhardt began, "They had everything, we were but a small team of 4. We were surprised to know that they had so much resistances." Reinhardt said.

"Well, I'm surprised actually, the way you describe it, y'all should've had it easy." Sarge said.

Torbjorn grew confused about that comment, considering what they actually had to fight through, "Heh, why do you think it would be easy for us?" Torbjorn asked.

"Well I only say that because most of the fighting happens on the front lines, correct?" Sarge asked.

"Ah, this is true Torbjorn, the front lines are where you charge into. That is where the best part of battle is." Reinhardt said.

"Hell, I should know, I was on the coast when the fighting occurred." Sarge finally said.

"Wait, what?" Torbjorn asked.

"I was on the coast charging Null Sector's forces." Sarge answered.

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **In the honor of the archives event, I wanted to include that the Reds and Blues were involved in similar events. So I also hope you like the Character Updates, and let's hope I can get the Deadlock McCree.**

 **Til next time Churchisalive is signing off.**


	16. UprisingRevolution

**Just putting out another update.**

 **Sarge:**

 **Discipline makes Sarge nearly invincible as all damage is reduced by 80% for 3 seconds/ cool down 13 seconds**

 **Hop 2 3 4 gives Sarge a literally military motorcycle that spawns in and moves as fast as a fully charged Reinhardt. Has 500 HP, does not pin opponents only knocks them back, it can be pinned and destroyed. Comes in like D.va's Mech, but only lasts for 10 seconds and has a full 50 second cool down.**

 **Now his Ultimate is something a little different than what I said. Sarge'd has taught him many things in war and that is that he and war never change. He becomes actually invincible, will not die even if his health is zero and his speed, damage, ammo capacity and reload speed are doubled.**

 **Tucker:**

 **Swish Swish Stab is a three hit combo that is able to inflict 150 damage and can perform short wide area damage** / **cool down 8 seconds.**

 **Slash strike is a smaller, faster version of Reinhardt's fire strike** **/ cool down 5 seconds.**

 **Bow Chika Bow WOW! is an ultimate that makes Tucker blind an enemy with his, dazzling good looks. Mainly due to his white teeth that have the same force as a flash bang grenade. Makes enemy screens blind for 5 seconds.**

 **Okay so that is Tucker and Sarge and now we move onto the story.**

[Gibraltar]

Sarge began his narration, "Well you see the Americans had heard of what was occurring in England. So they developed a plan with the French government. The French would strike the East Coast of England and the Americans would strike West Coast, mainly Liverpool and we would meet somewhere in the center of London." He explained.

As the Flashback came back. [7 Years Ago]

Sarge remembered every detail. They came in on the modified dune crawler now making it so that it was amphibian, they dubbed it, The Gators, mainly because of the huge hover fans in the back and it's thick metal shell. the front of the hover boat as it carried two small but powerful tanks. Caboose was next to him, blocking out the sun. Tucker behind Sarge as his blade was on his back and his pistol in his hand. And Simmons right behind the big blue guy, probably for cover.

Sarge remembered he looked over the wall on ones side to see that there was an entire group of hover boats all riding in the same direction. Each packing the same amount of troops, all prepared for war.

Tucker tapped him on the shoulder, "So run me through the plan one more time." He asked as the Gator rocked back and forth.

The plan is, "We charge the beach front. Barrage through the barracks. Swerve through the server room. And finally hunker in the bunker." Sarge said.

As the boat neared the coast, the small fire that was received from the shore was nothing. The Bastions tanks were missing by miles, and the Null Sector troopers, enforcers, and Bastions themselves were all nothing but taps. The taps kept on coming through but nothing was stopping the many soldiers. That was until IT arrived.

The Titan. Designed by Torbjorn Lindholm, originally to help build now a weapon of mass destruction. Now facing the sea as it readied it's large cannons.

A long beam pierced the ocean and tore a ship just to the right of Sarge in half. He saw bodies fly through the air and scrap spread out in all directions. Luckily they finally reached the shore, minus one of the 11 hover ships.

They finally broke through as they all charged the beach, thankfully many broken pieces of past assaults provided perfect cover. The four made it to cover as they all got themselves together for a huddle.

"Well now I think we should discuss strategy." Simmons said as they ducked bullet and blasted fire.

"Maybe if the Null Sector people would stop shooting for a moment we could make a run for it." Caboose suggested as the rocket tanks spewed heated balls of scolding metal.

"So who's gonna ask?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Tucker." Sarge said as he took a quick peek.

Simmons got a good glimpse as he saw the far right flank was available, "If we go right we should be able to flank through to the right barracks." He said.

Caboose took another peek and saw the front trenches had been built up, "If we go straight we'll be in the trenches and be able to go through to either one of the barracks, but we'll take a little bit of fire." Caboose said.

Tucker got another glance, "Well if we're fast and use the best of cover, we can take the left side bunker instantly." Tucker said.

Sarge stroked his chin and thought of the options that were presented to them. All sounded incredible to him but which one should they take?

"Divide and conquer gentlemen, Caboose you Charge through the middle of the gap. Tucker you and Simmons go right and stay safe, me I'll take the left flank." Sarge said as Simmons finished placing down the shield generator to give them some extra protection.

"Charge!!!" Sarge shouted as he drove his motorcycle through the front lines and zipped past bullets and blasts that were just barely dodging him.

Caboose ran straight through as he blocked all the damage by his shield. The blast absorbing onto the shield of the blue screen he had. Caboose held his arm forward as he held his ground.

Tucker and Simmons were hardly seen as the two large nuts were charging straight forward. That kept the heat off of them thankfully.

The right side had a large cliff than only Tucker was able to scale. Seeing as how he could literally cling onto the wall and run straight upwards. So Simmons was left retreating to the trenches and regrouping with Caboose who had already managed to break through the walls in the middle of the trenches.

Simmons used his laser rifle to keep Caboose healed and shielded as Caboose Charged to the left to regroup with Sarge.

Sarge saw there was a ladder leading directly under the barracks, so he climbed keeping himself hidden as well. The Null Sector troopers all layed fire at the beach as some split off to enter into the middle where Simmons and Caboose were.

As they peeled off from the barracks Sarge lept up and fired more his boomstick, blowing the first trooper down. The rest just noticed him as Sarge pumped his gun and walked closer to them.

One Null Sector trooper attempted to swing at Sarge but was blocked by his shotgun's barrel. Sarge then tackled the bot and put the barrel to the visual receptor and fired.

Sarge saw Caboose enter the room as he entered carrying a group of Null Sector troopers all holding onto him. Caboose smashed his back against the wall hoping to get a few off. He was able to crush two as the last one was now in Caboose's grip at the moment. Caboose stretched his arms apart as he tore the robot in two.

Sarge smiled and prepared to defend their position as their other troops continued to siege the beach. The shorter older man looked up at the giant, "So how's the other barracks coming?" Sarge asked as he readied the jammer that explodes robotic signals.

"I don't know. Simmons and Tucker went there right now." Caboose said.

Sarge nodded, "Alright we'll take this bunker and then-" Sarge suggested as Simmons and Tucker came back their way, running.

"Sarge, we got trouble." Simmons said as he pointed to the trench.

"Trouble? I call it sport." Sarge said as he walked towards the 'sport' was.

The 'sport' was in fact an Eradicator, a larger powerful version of the trooper. Armed with a larger canon, larger size and a shield that protected it from major big threats, from the front. But they had one weakness.

"Scatter!" Sarge ordered as Tucker slid under it, Simmons went left, Caboose stayed put and Sarge right. The Eradicator fired three shot bursts at Sarge, he of course took the brute force of it.

Simmons struck it's back a few times with his laser rifle, completely destroying it's shield. Tucker stuck his sword through the machine's right leg keeping it busted and pinned. Caboose came in with the finishing blow as he charged the Eradicator, tackled the machine and bashed the metal skull against the stone and metal floor of the barrack wall.

Sarge and the others regrouped inside the barracks just to catch their quick breath for a moment. More soldiers flooded in as the barracks and the beach were finally theirs. However the Titan outside was still firing in the distance, getting closer to destroying the battleships. Now they needed to push forward.

Sarge and the men pushed through what looked to have been a small tunnel that had once blocked their path. But was busted open by a huge explosive force.

Now they needed to destroy a walled off server room, this is where the real question was asked, "Plan?" Sarge asked.

"The front ways in are blocked off by two brick walls, not strong, a simple couple of melee hits will do the trick." Tucker said.

Simmons looked up top, "There's also the top way but, who knows what could be waiting for us." Simmons suggested.

Sarge's plan to divide and conquer were normally accepted, but not this time. Now they needed another game plan, "Caboose we're going up the middle, shield us and everyone else get ready to blast them." He said as Caboose put his shield up and the group made it to the wall.

The top floor blasted the shield as the bottom floor remained unsuspecting of what was to come. Tucker and Sarge took turns beating the brick wall as Caboose raised his shield and Simmons kept firing his laser rifle, giving cover fire.

The wall was nearly shattered as Tucker got his Ultimate ready for use. Caboose burst through the wall as Tucker grinned blinding every one of those troopers, Eradicators and the Bastion.

Sarge charged forward to the Bastion, fired his right leg joint, then dismantled the bots gun arm. Finally Sarge put his barrel to the Null Sector Bastion brain center, fired again as bits exploded everywhere.

The rest were easy work as Simmons and Sarge regrouped at the back entrance to make sure no one else would come in. The other troops came in with explosives as Tucker and Caboose formed with the tanks to push to the final objective.

After about a minute of fuses being charged and plastic explosives being stuck to mainframes everyone cleared out as they were ready to go. Sarge held the detonator, "Stand clear everyone!" He barked as the explosion destroyed all the equipment running their targeting systems.

Finally the last part of the shore was about to be taken as the human soldiers charged forward to the two anti sea and air attack rail guns. This was the Hunker in the Bunker, because there was no way in or out of the guns. Luckily they brought their very own skeleton key.

However Bastions rained machine gun fire, onto the soldiers running up. So it was up to the Tanks to punch the holes in the guns. Which they did as the concrete caved in, and opened their doors.

Caboose charged forward making a shield wall that made a wall for the soldiers, including Sarge, Tucker, and Simmons. They all flooded into the building as their explosives were placed, given the size and the number of explosives not many, needed to be placed.

Tucker was the last one as his bootstrap was caught on a piece of metal. He tugged on his pant leg as he saw the timers on the bombs tick down. He pulled furiously as the clock went from 15 seconds down. Finally Tucker freed his pant leg and made it out of the door way as the explosion set off.

If he had gotten out a second later he would've been engulfed in flames. If he ran out a second earlier he wouldn't be harmed at all. But due to his timing he was blasted from the door and landed in a trench made from the fire the battleships and bombing attempts done.

His vitals were low as Sarge Simmons and Caboose rushed to his aid. Caboose picked Tucker up with one hand as they ran into cover

Caboose dropped Tucker behind a wall as Sarge rushed to his aid. Sarge looked at Simmons and Caboose and realized they were the last two to complete the mission.

"Listen up, you two. I have to stay with Tucker. Simmons you take my bag and toss it inside." Sarge demanded, handing him his explosive satchel, "Caboose I need you to cover Simmons." Sarge said as he handed Caboose a light machine gun.

Simmons and Caboose shared a look of reassurance between each other as Caboose jumped in the middle and blocked all the bullets for the upcoming troops. Simmons crouched behind Caboose as he opened his drone deployment pod.

Instantly his 12 drones came out and scrambled through the air, some healing troops, others attacking the Null Sector. While the Scramble went on Caboose activated his ultimate and went to town leading the soldiers, forcing Null Sector to back up. Simmons went inside the final rail cannon and placed all the explosives inside. It takes a normal person 1 full minute to arm the bomb he had, it takes Simmons 15 seconds.

Caboose was becoming too hurt to continue and the last of Simmons's drone was shot down as he ran towards the trenches as Simmons ran outside. Tucker had finally got up and Sarge and Simmons went back to the Trenches Caboose had to sprint into a wall to make it to the cover in time. Simmons pulled up the antenna, turned a dial on his machine, took a breath and finally pressed the giant red button on his remote.

The final gun bunker blasted as the rest of the Troopers, Bastions, Eradicators, and OR-14s were caught in the explosion. Sarge pulled the radio off of Tucker's back and went on the phone, "Thunder Queen 479r, rail guns are down, I repeat rail guns are down. Do you copy. Over?" Sarge asked the radio as the rest of the soldiers went forward to clear out the rest of the bots.

Sarge waited for the Static to reply, "Roger that, Red leader, beginning assault on the Destroyer of Worlds, Over." The feminine pilot replied.

Soon the sky roared with the super sonic jets that lasered the torso of the Titan. High speed bullets burned through the thick armor plating that was it's body. Back again the jets returned blasting through the thinner layer of armor just covering the inside with it's rockets. And the final kill was the return hit with the drill bit missiles that penetrates the armor and explodes from the inside. When those babies lit up from within the fireworks were amazing as the metal giant was slain by these sonic dragons.

Sarge received the radio feedback, "Thunder Queen 479r to Red Leader, come in Red Leader." He heard the pilot ask.

Sarge clicked the button on the side, "This is Red Leader, confirmed kill, Destroyer of Worlds is no more, over." Sarge said.

The pilot checked again, "Be advised we are heading back to base to regroup and reload, we will continue to assist by 1100 hours tomorrow. Over." She said.

Sarge rested his back against the wall, "Copy that. See you on the horizon by tomorrow morning-" Sarge continued until Tucker tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to her?" Tucker asked.

Sarge shrugged, "Be advised, Tucker will now continue to be with you, over." Sarge said as he handed the phone to Tucker before hearing a giggle from the other side of that phone.

Sarge pulled out a cigar from his pocket, cut the tip off, and set one end on fire.

[Present Day]

Sarge puffed a different cigar as his tale unfolded for the two older gentlemen and Soldier 76 and Winston as they entered the room. He remembered the hard uphill battle they fought perfectly.

"That's explains, why resistance was short. But what I don't understand is why you gentlemen are connected to an Alpha A.I." Winston said.

"Alpha? Never heard of it. Besides, don't you got Athena?" Sarge asked.

Winston raised his glasses, "True but she's not as advanced as this one. But you've never heard of it?" Winston asked again.

"Nope, not ringing any bells." Sarge said, reinforcing his answer.

Winston scratched his head, "What about Freelancer Agents?" Winston asked.

Sarge coughed on his cigar before speaking any further, "Listen, I know about them but I'm not the one who should tell you who they are. But if you want to know..." Sarge said leaning closer, "Call up this number, but don't let Tucker or Church know." Sarge said as he left the room.

[Somewhere Else In Junker Town]

Caboose finally woke up as he seemed to be inside of a room with Brigitte looking him in the eyes. He would've moved but his body ached too much to even lift himself up. His eyes shifted throughout the room as he looked for Tucker, "Where's our sword friend?" Caboose asked.

Brigitte reassured him, "He went back to the ship. He said McCree should be able to get in, no problem." She said.

Caboose closed his eyes, "Why are you here then?" He asked.

Brigitte sighed, "I told the Queen I'd be able to heal you guys." She answered.

"You guys?" Caboose asked again.

"You guys." The familiar voice of Caboose's best friend was heard. Church was back in his original form.

[End of Chapter]

 **Now I wished I posted this Chapter before the Archives Event ended but time is not on my side. Also many other side projects have gotten in the way. But anyway next chapter is going to take a while to get into the story because of other stories as well. But until next time, Churchisalive signing off.**


	17. Escape and Old Friends

**Okay so that again, I love you guys are enjoying the story but I still need more comments on how's to continue this. Even if it has nothing to do with progression, I am needy. Sorry for the delay, now back to the story.**

[Church's Chambers]

The room the three heroes found themselves in was a whole lot cleaner than the outside but only by a little. The walls were a cold steel grey, with one wall of the room being a window to the outside world. The room had one large bed in the back of the room made from the back of a large pickup truck. The soft part of the bed was made out of some fur of a large animal.

The chambers featured a large shelf of offerings, mostly alcohol, some jewelry where his buzzaxe and sword layed. Church himself was resting in his bath which was neatly made of stone and cement.

Caboose looked at Church and was wondering how, just how Church went back to normal, especially under these circumstances. Church looked at Caboose while in his bandaged underwear and mummified and sat there soaking in the water.

"So um, how long have you been...you know, you." Caboose asked.

Church looked at Caboose, "Since the fight ended yesterday. After you were brought here the other guy took a break from that, he had his fill of blood for now." Church explained, "Now what are you guys doing here?" Church asked.

"We came to bring you back to the Overwatch Base. We can still get you out if we just get you t-" Brigitte answered.

Church got up and walked away towards the window, "This place is somewhat of a home, all the people here are either deserving with the the exceptions of those who just adapt to survive. Somewhere in the midst of all this chaos and destruction, I felt peaceful for a moment." Church said.

Caboose looked at Church and was confused, "Church you're not coming?" Caboose asked.

Church looked down, "Caboose, how many times have I nearly caused your death? What happens if you get hurt because of me? I'm sorry but I'm staying." He said as he made his way past the shelf of alcohol.

Brigitte was about to say something but Caboose placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "I understand Church." Caboose said as he walked closer to the liquor shelf himself.

"Caboose I can't tell you how sorry I am for this, if I could I would but this curse is something that I must carry alo-" Church said as he was interrupted by one of the glass bottles hithitting the back of his head.

Caboose picked Church up and put him in a nap sack made out of Church's sheets on the bed.

Brigitte looked at him confused and somewhat disappointed, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Being selfish." Caboose answered honestly, "I just got him back I can't lose him again." He said.

Brigitte lowered her head then looked around the room, "Well if we're leaving this place we'd better be smart about it. Here put this on." She said as she handed him some brown leathered apocalypse geared.

Caboose looked at the clothes then smiled at Brigitte, "Thank you." He said.

"Don't mention it." Brigitte smiled back at him.

[Minutes Later]

"McCree be prepared, me and Caboose have Church." Brigitte said into her com link.

"I hear ya, Tucker, Mercy and I are heading towards the gate right now." McCree said as the five of them were about to rendezvous spot.

Unfortunately there were two groups watching Caboose and Brigitte, and one group watching McCree and the rest of the team.

[Just Outside the Gate to Junker Town]

The regroup had finally come as they all met directly outside, "Alright Lena is watching the ship so we can get out of here in 5. Where's Church?" asked Tucker.

Suddenly the nap sack began to move, "He's sleeping." Caboose said as he punched the bag.

Mercy looked at the tall Tank, "You kidnapped him?" She asked.

"Well technically, yes." Brigitte answered.

"Hold on now hoss. He ain't coming willingly." McCree asked.

Caboose looked at the sky for a moment to avoid eye contact, "No, not actually." Caboose said.

Tucker stopped this quickly, "Who cares I'm not leaving my brother here." He said.

McCree grabbed Tucker by the shoulder, "We don't do that here." McCree said straight to his face.

Tucker and McCree growled in each other's face until a rolled up stack of TNT came barreling towards them. Forced the two backed up and looked where it came from. McCree froze as he saw the an old friend of his, "Ashe, didn't expect to find you here." He said to the new comer.

Ashe was accompanied by six other deadlock gang members including B.O.B., all holding western era weapons. Ashe herself was dresser in all black with her gold accented level action rifle, "I'm on business. Ya see, money is a little tight and your head catches for $60,000,000. So you do the math." She said.

"Old friend?" Tucker asked.

"The name's Ashe, I guess you could say that me and McCree started the deadlock gang together when we were young." She answered.

Tucker had one hand on his sword as he was about to unholster his gun and unsheath his sword, Caboose saved him with a heads up, "Tucker, goose!" Caboose shouted.

Tucker, knowing Caboose, ducked down to avoid a large hook, Tucker traced the chain back to it's owner to find it was that of the heavy man with the pig gas mask and his scrawny pal. Tucker only knew one way how to respond, "Just great." He said as he backed into McCree.

"Old friends?" McCree asked jokingly.

"No we met the other day." Tucker answered.

"That's right. No one man handles me or Roadie and gets away with it." Junkrat shouted as Tucker held his sword with one hand.

Tucker and McCree shared a look with one another, "Get to the ship, we'll hold them off." McCree said as he spun the rounds of his revolver.

Angela who was known to be as close to an Angel refused, "Not going to happen," She said as she stood next to Tucker, "We're all in hell together." She said.

Brigitte and Caboose stood in front of McCree, "You want to hurt my friends, you're gonna have to tear through me you sons of-" Caboose cried out as a shot in the air.

The Queen has known about her champion disappearing and sent off some of her royal guardsmen to search for him. So about 10 armed guardsmen came strolling out as they had the forces of the army of Junker Town on their side. So Caboose held onto the bag tightly when one of them holding a large knife wearing a reindeer skull helmet aimed it at Caboose's general direction. The bigger version of Junkrat called him out, "Oi, big guy, what's in the bag?" He asked.

Caboose gripped the bag even tighter, "Who wants to know?" He asked in a suspicious tone.

The larger rat of a man smiled through his wicked teeth, "Well, seeing as that's a lot of supplies and we haven't checked your luggage yet, makes sense that we'll have to check it for an overhaul of goods." Caboose, lugging it over his shoulder he let it slide behind him and cracked his knuckles. The man saw Caboose's strength was something to marvel knew the fight would be messy. But he didn't know who'd win, "But we'll be able to overlook this for some..." The disgusting man licked his front teeth, "...feminine entertainment." Upon hearing this everyone became disgusted.

Caboose took one step forward to protest but that's when the bag moved and out came their agitated cargo, "Caboose! What the hell? I can't believe you did something like this!" Church yelled as he was free of the bag.

Caboose put his hands up as if Church was a dangerous animal, "Church, I can explain." Caboose was about to say until Church continued his rant for the better.

"No you listen, this is the one order I'm happy you disobeyed." Church continued.

"You're not mad?" Caboose asked.

Church kept shouting in his angered tone, "Never have I ever been prouder of you all until this moment. I just got you idiots, do you think I wanna lose you?" He asked.

As their conversation continued, Ashe received an alert on her phone showing the following. Wanted: Alive, Reward 4 billion, Name: Leonard Leeroy Church. Sure enough the face of the man in the wanted picture was that of the man in front of everyone.

The Hog and the Rat both looked at the wanted poster to see that it was the man that they had kidnapped, and the man in front of them were one in the same.

The last group, had one man pull out a stack of wanted posters to pull up the one with Church's face and amount. All of them grew wicked grins and stared at Church.

Church looked around to see this and became cautious, "What's up with them?" He asked.

The wanted poster from the group of Junkers flew into Tucker's hand and he grew wide eyed, open mouthed, "Well Church, you're really popular. Who'd you piss off?" Tucker asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Church said as he closed his eyes with a smug grin, "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?" Church asked. Tucker then presented him with the poster, Church grew wide eyed and dropped the picture, "Damn, I'm fucked." Church stated.

Tucker then placed a hand on his shoulder, Tucker had stripped of his shirt, "Don't worry, we just got our favorite asshole, we ain't letting you go." He said as held his samurai sword with two hands facing Junkrat and Roadhog.

Caboose cracked his knuckles and faced Ashe and B.O.B. as well as the rest of the deadlock gang, "C'mon Church, we got this." Caboose added.

Ashe smirked, "Oh c'mon now, just hand him over, and everything will be fine." She said.

"Forget that noise, we stole him first. Fair and square. give him up." Junkrat said.

"Oi, he's on our turf, now give him up or we'll him bleed out of ya all." The nastiest Junker said.

Tucker grabbed Church's shoulder who was still looking to the floor, "Church, you okay?" He asked.

Church just stood there as he dropped the poster and held the mask in his hands, "Krieg is telling me something." Church answered.

"What? Now is not the time to listen to psycho." Tucker said as he backed up into Church and Caboose.

Church held the mask in his hand, "So much deserving, so much guilty, so much blood." Church said as he stared at his mask.

Caboose knew what Church meant, "Church." he paused for a moment, to receive his buddy's hesitant attention, "No matter what you do, you're always my best friend. Now, do what you gotta do." Caboose said with a confirming look.

Church took a deep breath, and said a chant to release all the necessary power,

"When all is lost,

Undo this lock.

And send me forth,

On a moonlit walk.

...Release the beast." Church finished.

[Party Party Party by Andrew W.K]

[I ain't censoring this fight]

As he finished that chant Tucker and Caboose backed away as he placed the mask. Sure enough Junkrat remembered the mask, and out of instinct fired his grenades as Roadhog shot his junk shells at Church. Ashe and her posse fired all their rounds of western era weapons and B.O.B.'s arm cannons in the same directions. Finally the most deserving group shot junk made rifles, pistols, and shotguns as they seemingly killed the man.

One of the deserving Junkers from the large group smiled, "Hey I don't want to jinx it, but I think we nailed hi-URGH!" He started until a buzzaxe thrown as his throat left him decapitated.

Soon the beast came leaping at them, "Ha ha! It's a baptism of blood!" The monster cried out with blood joy.

He wasted no time as he ripped out one of their throats, immediately spinning around to ram through some other Junker's throat. He then placed his hands on someone's skull and jammed his thumbs through the eye holes ripping the skull apart as the body was split down the middle. Another fired the shotgun at the crazed maniac, but his chest was open as the monster ripped it wider, splitting the ribcage apart as he used those ribs as daggers for his next victims.

The large rat of a man ran to the pole, "We need reinforcements!" He pleaded, "Send out the hunters!" He demanded.

Four large trucks drove through the large gate as the first truck fired a harpoon through the monster's arm. The harpooner cheered, "Got'em. He's a live one." In an attempt to drive off the truck halted as the monster tore the stick out and yanked on the cable attached, landing on it's back crushing the two on the back the two in the front left alive for now.

The next truck attempted to run him over as it did, and the Junkers inside the driver and passenger seat cheered. Until they heard a noise from underneath, "You hear that?" The driver asked, but before the passenger could answer he was met with a large hand grabbing his intestines and tearing through the metal floor. Soon the windows were splattered with blood as the driver crashed into a broken down van, one of the passengers in the back went flying off the cliff with the force, while the other smashed straight into the side of the broken down van, dead on impact.

The other truck driver yelled at his crew, "Light him up! Light him up!" He demanded as his team hopped onto the. 50 cal, machine gun and fired at the crashed truck. After being punctured with only a few seconds the truck exploded as they continued to fire. The driver stopped so they could continue to fire, "Don't let up." He said as he tried to look for a body. He did see part of the car moving but realized too late it was the car door as he and his passenger next to him lost their heads while the back passengers lost their bottom halves as flaming car door sliced through them.

The last truck went head on with the now flaming monster as the two from earlier witnessed what came next to their fate. They fired their rifles but to only ensure their demise. As the monster finished with the last truck he charged toward the last two as one of the hunters cried out, "They expected us, they expected all of us. Dear lord, no!!!" He screamed.

The Rat man called for another force, "Send out the Brute Squad!" He demanded.

30 or so melee armed Junkers rushed out to kill the beast that rampaged through everyone.

Caboose shouted toward Church who was now Krieg, "Krieg, catch!" Caboose shouted as he threw Krieg the same broad sword Caboose used in the arena. He then charged the rest of the Brute Squad like they were weeds in the field, waiting to be cut down.

The commander saw body parts fly with ease, "Holy shit bro, this is what we get for being brutes. Glurargh!" He said before being pierced by the broad sword himself.

The Rat tried for another team, "Send out the scrap collectors." He tried.

He then heard the voice from the other side of the intercom, "They fucked off after they saw the throat ripped out!" The female voice shouted back.

"Craaaaap!" The Rat shouted.

Tucker then looked at Mercy, "It's kind of ironic I think." He said.

"What could be ironic?" Mercy asked.

"That within Church there is a war inside, but he's perfect for war." Tucker said, "And war in German is..."

"KRIIIEEEEEEEG!?!?!?" The Rat man said. As the demon walked towards him.

Back with the conversation, Mercy questioned Tucker's logic, "I don't think that's too ironic, just coincidental." She said.

"Meh, worth a guess." Tucker said.

Ashe knew her gang would be killed if they got involved, "Deadlock, fall back! I got this one." She shouted as she reloaded her rifle.

Her and B.O.B stood their ground as she took aim and shot at the back of the monster's head. Krieg lunged forward as he felt the force of the bullet. Before he could charge the sniper he was met with the charging force of B.O.B as he was uppercutted into the air. The airborne beast was shot by B.O.B and ashe as their bullets impacted his skin for 5 seconds. B.O.B then picked up Krieg in midair by the throat and proceeded to choke him out with his right arm and punch his face with the left. Punch after 10 metal fists rammed their into Krieg's rough skin soon B.O.B learned that this man was not like the others. B.O.B lost his grip as Krieg threw B.O.B's arm off his throat and held the middle of B.O.B's torso with both arms.

With a wicked smile, Krieg looked at the burly omnic butler, "C'mon, shoot me. Kill me! Give me a HUG!!!" Krieg demanded as a crushing sound was heard and B.O.B was split in two by the force of the hug. The monster threw part of the omnic against a wall past a bridge.

Ashe saw the beast creep his way to B.O.B but intervienied as she fired her twelve bullets one by one into the separate parts of Krieg's body. As she neared him she shot the last two into his face as he grabbed her rifle. His head was knocked up as the bullets made their home. As ashe felt herself ease up her gun was being raised by the man she shot at.

Krieg's face lit up with anger as his eye seemed even more red and bloodshot, but he lifted his mask for a moment as he showed his lips chewing on something. One of the bullets that landed into his head, was now in between his top and bottom teeth as he spat out the bullet. He placed his mask back on as he pulled out the last bullet from his skull, slowing the bronze piece came out with red liquor surrounding it.

As the last bullet made it out he snatched the gun from Ashe as he shattered the rifle against his knee. She pulled out her sawed-off double barrel but knew that'd do nothing to the hulking 7 ft 1 inch beserker in front of her. As Krieg looked into her eyes he saw something through the reflection of it. He threw himself over her to protect her from the projectile that exploded on his back.

He spun around tossing her to the side to Junkrat fired the grenade, "Roadie, Now!" Junkrat yelled as his pal Roadhog hooked Krieg's neck with the monster's back towards him. The chain landed over the bridge as the screws dug into his neck, Krieg could handle that pain, but suddenly a rip-tire came spinning towards his backside. The explosion launched him forward losing his grip on the chain as Roadhog tugged as hard as he could. Krieg's body went sailing through the air and his speed sent his neck running towards the bridge as a loud crack was heard.

Krieg's neck was crushed.

"Oh, we needed him alive." Junkrat realized.

"Yeah, good riddance." Roadhog said. As they turned to the others.

Soon the lifeless body of Krieg twitched as it swung in the breeze hanging.

As they neared the group, Junkrat immediately felt a a tight object around his neck as he was pulled back. When he managed to see what exactly pulled him he was close lined by the strongest arm he felt in a long time.

Roadhog looked backed to see the man he killed walked among them. Stunned he stood there with his gun hanging aimed at the maniac. As his stunned moment passed he fired at the Psycho, junk cutting flesh as the man charged the Hog. Nothing stopped him now.

Roadhog clenched his right hand as he prepared to punch the person who beat Junkrat. Krieg also prepared for the punch as he clenched his right fist as well. The two came speeding together as the high impact was about to collide, when the fist met Roadhog's elbow came out as the fist split bones.

Now he was at Krieg's mercy as he held the hook, ready to deliver his vengeance upon him. But paused as he looked at the people around, then to the pig's face.

Krieg dropped the hook as he no longer felt that itch to kill this man. He instead extended out a hand as the violence came to a nearby end.

But the Rat from earlier called for one more trick. The sun was blocked out as they all saw the Wrecking Ball now landed near them. The Rat came out filled with pride, "You won't be standing here much longer monster. Wrecking Ball is here for a rematch." He said as the ball stayed in one place, "Go on, do somethin'." He demanded from the ball.

The ball turned to the Rat as he extended out his machine gun barrels at him, "What are you doing? Him, not me." The Rat man hoped.

The Wrecking Ball turned to Krieg and said in a monotone voice, "He's all yours." He said as he rolled over to the winning side.

Now Krieg shifted his gaze to the Rat as he placed his hand on his throat, "This one, we can kill." Church said from inside.

"No...no, no, no, no, no. Please Nooo!!! Gahk!" The Rat man cried as Krieg ripped him to pieces. Drenching the sands of Australia with this pathetic excuse of person's blood.

As he walked back, pleased with his work, Church was once again allowed to come back. The closer he got to the group the smaller of a person he became as he fell in front of them.

Church removed the mask and looked at Tucker, "Did we win?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go home." Tucker said.

Tucker said as Mercy lifted Church up and covered him with the fur from the blanket.

Ashe tended to B.O.B as he was still alive just barely functioning, Caboose went next to her. He put out his large hand as Ashe looked behind in sadness and anger as she nearly growled. But the hand was taken by B.O.B as he grabbed Caboose and was positioned on Caboose's back, like C3-PO, Caboose picked his bottom part up. Ashe followed both of them. Brigitte followed behind Caboose to watch over Ashe.

Tucker grabbed one side of the pig man as he lifted him to his feet, "C'mon bud, don't make me do all the work here." Tucker said to McCree.

McCree still had his gun fixed on Junkrat, "I'm watching this one." He said.

Tucker looked at McCree, "Alright, after that give Clint Eastwood all his looks back. Sarge makes it look good, you killed it." He said.

Now they all make it back to the ship where Tracer waits to fly them back to Overwatch. Only to discover they are about to receive a new visitor.

[End of Chapter]

 **Author's note: like I say, I need feedback. Eminem needs feedback to function and so do I. But sorry for the wait**.


	18. Truth Comes Out

So I've been off for a while, mainly because I lost track of the storyline of Overwatch. But now I'm back on top.

Also Sigma is here so that's gonna be fun, I still haven't introduced Hanzo, Baptiste, and others as we'll, please tell me who I left out. Also another update, I keep redoing so many things, Sarge's motorcycle is replaced with:

S-Dog Bark: A powerful war cry that boost speed of himself and allies, while decreasing speed of enemies within a 7.5 meter radius. Cool down is only 10 seconds.

Judging by how many times I've been changing things, I might change Donut and Doc later on. But I'll tell you now, Church and Caboose are in for a little surprise.

See you all later

[Gibraltar]

Word got out that Tucker along with a few more members of Overwatch and Caboose were out of the base. So when word got around Winston constantly watched the flight radar to see if they were on their way back. After all, his closest friends were expecting to be on that ship.

After awhile of waiting, a total of 4 days, a signal came back. Tracer's pilot signal, "...*bzzt*...ase Gibraltar, this Lena Oxton, repeat Lena Oxton, over. *click*..." The radio signal read out from his lab.

As quickly as the Heavy gorilla could have, he lept from his tire swing to his terminal in a large flash, "Tracer, is that you?" He asked, making sure it wasn't some cruel.

"It's me big guy, good to hear from you." Tracer had said as she neared the base.

"Same here Tracer, great to hear from you as well." Winston said as he put everything on second gear, "You coming in for a landing soon?" He asked as he prepared everything on his end.

"Got that right, Winston. As a matter of fact we'll possibly need the med-bay and the detention center prepped. We have quite a few injured prisoners and personnel, but everything is minimal." Tracer said as she pushed a few more buttons, prepping the landing gear.

"Roger that. I'll have the current medic prepare for the everyone to be patched up. As well as have a few arms get the detention center ready." Winston said as he went into the intercom throughout the base, "Will, field medic Frank Dufranse report to the medical center and prepare for a few minor injuries. As well as any spare hands who are free, prepare the detentions centers for holding." Winston smiled as he handed out orders.

[Near Moments Later]

The ship holding Mercy, Tracer, Brigitte, McCree, Tucker, Caboose and Church had was now landed and opened. As the see through wall hit the floor a few select members had been waiting for them.

Soldier 76 stood in an upright position, While Torbjorn walked back and forth as Reinhardt practically couldn't wait for his new apprentices to get off. Genji knelt down as he waited as patiently as he could. Sarge waited at attention for the blues he was supposed to hate. Doc who was worried as ever came out with a two gurneys by his side for anyone who needed medical attention. Simmons and Lopez stood by the nearby toolbox to help make any repairs as soon as they possibly could've.

Soon the ship had landed right in front of the group as it hovered to a descending stop. The doors opened up as Church who leaned on Tucker for support to face Sarge and Soldier 76. 76 and Sarge had their hands to their heads to salute them, as Tucker and Church followed their motion.

76 looked back at the members of Overwatch and the ship and sighed, "Well, welcome back son." 76 said.

Tucker was about to get up in 76's but Church grabbed his shoulder, "Meh, don't sweat it. You have to look out for your people but next time you throw Tucker in a cell, I will beat your old wrinkly ass to the ground." Church smiled as he said that.

Church then walked past the man and Sarge as Tucker joined the his walk. Caboose embraced Reinhardt as Brigitte squeezed her small father in a warm hug. Doc aided Mercy as Junkrat and Roadhog were loaded on to two separate stretchers. With some minor and major injuries Mercy took the lead and pushed Roadhog ahead while Doc ran behind her pushing Junkrat straight to the emergency operating room. Simmons dropped his toolbox as he grabbed onto one of the hover loaders and hauled the two split parts of B.O.B and placed him on. Despite just meeting B.O.B he began to comfort the burly omnic butler with words of comfort.

Soldier 76 and Sarge caught up to the two man on their way to the med-bay. Church had suffered a few bullet wounds and cuts, and what appeared to be a major limp due to a stab, a burn and a shrapnel blast.

Soldier 76 nodded, possibly smiled back under mask, "We're actually glad you're back. We've been meaning to know more about you all, for quite some time now." He said walking next to a limping Church heading for the med-bay to treat his leg wound.

"Well shoot away, I'll answer all your questions." Church said they neared the door.

"That's the thing, I talked to one of your men and they gave me a name to call. All I need you to do is make sure my notes from them match up with the facts that you'll tell me. As well as vice versa." Soldier 76 answered.

Church cocked his head to the side, "Well alright, but who the hell knows our story better than us?" He asked as they were in front of the door.

The med door opened revealing a voice Church and Tucker knew well, "Thanks for permission to their medica-" Agent Washington had now appeared right in front of him. Agent Washington, with his blonde hair, grey eyes and scarred face, dressed in a suit with a badge reading C.I.A.

"No way." Church said as he couldn't believe who's it was out of frustration.

Out of instinct Washington raised his handgun from his right side and attempts to aim it at Church. Church grabs the gun's chamber with his right hand and yanks it out of Wash's grip knocking it behind him. Church tries to raise his rifle from his right side with his left arm but the weight of it kept him from doing so in time, despite weighing a very light 20 lbs, for a sniper rifle. Washington tugged the barrel of the sniper rifle away from Church's grip to his own right side and pulled out his smg which Church stomp kicked behind Wash.

In a move of rushed thinking Church grabbed Wash's suit by the tie and pulled him out of the door way into the hall. Church saw Wash's pistol near, grabbed it and made it to his feet just as Washed rushed him with his combat knife drawn. Church grabbed the hand holding the blade and tried to aim the gun at Wash's face but Washington was quick and caught onto Church's hand holding the gun.

They were at a possible stalemate as Church looked Wash dead in the eye, "You know how long I've been meaning to catch up to you, Wash?" He asked turning his wrist to aim his gun in his direction.

Wash glanced to floor hoping Church would fall for that trick. But unlikely as Church shook his head, "I ain't that dumb, bud." Church said. Agent Washington smiled as he stomped on Church's leg wound forcing him to yield his strength, "Owww! Mother Fucker!" Church screamed as he he backed up.

Wash wrapped his boby onto his gun attached to Church's hand and tried to get it back. Church's iron grip refused to let that happen Church pushed Wash off of him and aimed the gun at Wash's face. Washington put his hands up as he had no knife in one hand and the ammo clip to the gun in the other. Wash began to negotiate, "Woah, okay Church, I know you're pissed but be reasonable." Wash said.

Church still had the gun pointed at Washington as he knew something about him, "Even a dumbass like you is smart enough to keep a round in...the...chamb...sonuva-" Church trailed off as he collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

Washington tossed the clip to the ground and looked at the other three men around, "Not gonna help?" He asked.

[Hours Later in The Med-bay]

Church woke up to the bright overhead lights above his head as he layed on an examination table. The back of his head was aching as he felt the bruising pain from a horrible fall. His back ached as he moved his body forward to sit up and see the back figure of Angela Zeigler. He looked down to see that his torso was wrapped with bandages and he wore light blue sweats.

She turned around seeing the man she patched up sitting up. She rushed to his bandaged side to ease himself back down, "Leonard, please do not rush yourself. Your body has suffered serious injuries from the battle and I was only able to do so much in the meantime while we on the ship." She said in her soothing German voice.

Church had no choice but to obey, as he was in no condition to argue, "Whatever you say, Angel." Church said giving her a random nickname he meant nothing by.

While he laid back Angela was searching through the medicine cabinet to keep herself busy. But a question plagued her mind, "Speaking of which, I must ask, what was that we saw?" Angela asked.

Church looked at himself in a mirror beside him, "Ever heard of Jekyll and hide?" He asked.

Angela paused as she looked straight forward at the wall in front of her, "You suffer from the same condition as Frank Dufranse?" She asked.

Church looked back at the ceiling, "I wish, he can blame it on someone else." Church answered.

Mercy hadn't understood what he meant, "What do you mean by that?" She asked again.

Church closed his eyes as the truth, the real truth came out, "I've told them all Krieg was to blame for this, this beast inside, this monster. But in all honesty, there is nothing but me." He said with an empty smile.

Angela heard what he said, but couldn't believe it, "I'm sorry but...you...you're the only one inside? That can't be...your behavior...your speech...your physical condition...it's...it's almost like a different person." She said.

Church concentrated real hard as she stared straight at him. Church grew in size and muscle mass before her very eyes, she saw the man who slaughtered the junkers from Junker Town. But without the mask was the man who sat at the examination table seconds ago.

The beast of a man, who rose up from the table, casting a shadow over her. In fear she grabbed an object near her, her staff, as she pointed it in his direction. The monster lowered his head in front of hers as his face showed his real identity. The beast had a different body structure but the face was still Church's. She paused as she wondered what this meant.

"Don't overthink it." Church said in his beast form.

Mercy began breathing heavy as he stood there, "But you told Torbjorn and your friends that someone else was in there." She pointed her weapon at him as she still seemed afraid.

Church shrunk down as he walked away from her, "Blood doesn't wash out from clothes, nor does it wash from hands. If they knew I was the one behind everything, then I don't know what would happen. So I blamed a boogeyman, a figment of my imagination." Church answered.

"Why? Why lie to those who care for you, like a family?" Mercy asked.

Church sighed, "It wasn't just for them. Sure telling them that made them believe I wasn't responsible or capable of such evil deeds, but they weren't the only one I was trying to convince. Truth is after every time I use that power, every time I transform there is so much blood on my hands. I tried telling myself I wasn't the one who did this because it would help me sleep at night, but I couldn't." Church said as he walked towards the exit, "Don't tell them, please. I lost them all once, I can't lose them again." Church said as he left the room, leaving a Mercy on her knees, tears rushing down her face.

[Through a walk towards the lab]

Simmons spotted Church walking by, out of the office as he finished inventing an upgrade for Church. Simmons, wearing a lab coat, rushed past the door to grab Church's attention.

Simmons pulled Church's arm as he rushed him inside, "Church wait up, I need to show you something awesome I've been working on." He said.

Church had no choice but to agree with the terms and follow Simmons to his area. At first Church wasn't expecting anything big, but boy was he wrong.

Simmons rushed to a work bench table, that was lightly cluttered with different tools and mechanical parts. Simmons swiped off most of the tools out of the way as he made room for what came next. He brought up a large rectangular case, about 1 1/4 foot high, 1/2 foot wide and 6 feet in length. It seemed as though it contained something heavy, given Simmons struggled to raise it on the table.

Simmons flipped the case open to show Church a brand new weapon, that puts old weapons to shame. Simmons brought out what appeared to be a mix of an actual AA canon fixed with a rifle scope and a secondary barrel to the side of the larger one. Church gave Simmons a confused look, wondering what the hell was it.

Simmons began his breakdown on the weapon, "They say 'size doesn't matter.' But I say it does. This is the Harkonnen Cannon. Now originally in WW2 you'd see these mounted onto tanks, due to their power and weight no ordinary person could've held these weapons. But I've modified this to be manageable, now weighing 35 lbs." Simmons said as he let Church see it.

Church scratched his head as he listened to the details, "Simmons isn't that still the same weight as a 50. caliber sniper rifle?" He asked.

"Well yes, but this has some impressive new designs, by yours truly. It also has two modes of firing, meaning you'll have to load in two different clips sometimes. The main firing power uses depleted uranium shells instead of the usual caliber bullet. The other has a shield piercing electric round that I made myself. So now if the enemy puts a barrier you can easily be able to pick them off behind it." Simmons said as pointed to the different components of the gun.

The barrel of the gun was nearly the some height as Tucker and Simmons wasn't lying about the weight, as Church had difficulty holding it with one arm. The inner side, the left side closest to Church was where the powerful shells went as four were entered with a clip at a time. The outer side, his right side was where the shock rounds as the ammo were stronger version of the pulse munition Soldier 76 uses. Soldier 76 rifle can do a lot of damage against shield and had a faster firing rate, but this cannon was different as the power went through shields and the firing rate wasn't too bad. He could still pop one more shot just after a second or two, enough to finish any job. The first fire mode was meant to be the one mostly used as that does major damage while the second firing mode did slightly less damage.

Church began listing some issues but seemed pleased with it, "Hmm, well the length may be an issue, but besides that isn't depleted uranium illegal? And I may be strong but, I'm not sure if I'd be able to handle that." He said as he placed the gun back down.

"It suits you, bro." A rough feminine voice said from the door way. A voice of a family member long forgotten.

Church turned around to see a black suit with a cyan tie, shades and a broken smile, along with a scar along the left cheek. His sister, "Hey Carolina. Been a while. Sorry I couldn't write, but I didn't know where to send the letters." Church said.

Simmons stood back as he grabbed some of his papers, "Well I have to go handle some business involving other help." He lied as he left them all alone.

Now it was just the two siblings together, number 1 and the ghost. The slightly younger brother asked the first question, "So how've you been? CIA got you pushing to many pencils?" He asked joking.

Carolina cracked a large smile, "Actually, I've arrested and beaten the worst of scum. Drug lords, cartels, smugglers, poachers, mob bosses and let's just say a whole lot more dick heads than I care to count." She boasted.

Despite the recent events that went down not too long ago Church smiled at her success, "Nice, I'd expect nothing less from you." He said.

"Thanks, really does get difficult but I got Wash to back me up." Carolina said as she walked around the room.

The mention of Wash's name got him slightly irritated, "Yeah, just don't let that back get stabbed." He sneered.

"Okay, whatever beef you two have isn't important or why I'm here." Carolina said.

"No shit. I figured it was because this group we're with doesn't trust us as is. But Washington of all people!?"

"Yes, Washington, because he does what some of us can't do as leaders."

"What's that? Switch teams so fast it makes your head spin?"

"Make tough calls. Somethings you, me, Sarge, or Tucker can't do." Carolina called out.

"I wasn't a leader because I made the calls, I was a leader because 1. I would've taken a bullet for any of them and I have. And 2. I carry all their troubles on my back." Church said as he looked her dead in the eye.

Carolina walked away from him as she got distance to keep herself from harming him. After cooling off slightly she faced him once more, "Wash was trying to bring you in to clear his name, he took the fall when you all kept the Meta from gaining military components that could've made him unstoppable. And while Caboose kept you safe in the coma he had no choice but to team with the Meta."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't forgive him for what nearly happened to Tex. She was almost stabbed in the skull because of that two timing son of a b-" Church continued.

Carolina interrupted him, "Wait! Nearly? Almost? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Tex is alive. Wash lied about that too." Church smiled as he picked up the new rifle and made his way out of the room.

"Wait!" Carolina stopped her brother, "You can hurt him, just don't kill him."

Church nodded as he was given permission to harm Wash.

[With Wash]

He was surrounded by the Reds and Blues who all gave him looks of distrust as he explained their story to the members of Overwatch. The Overwatch members being Soldier 76, Ana, Mercy, Tracer, Winston, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Zenyatta, Genji and McCree. The original members listened to the details coming from Washington and compared it to the other details from the Reds vs Blues.

Soldier 76 was the first to respond, "You were simulation troopers?" He asked.

Simulation troopers who were lied to. Who were told to fight each other because they were told the Reds were Talon soldiers and the Blues were secretly working with Null Sector forces. Each were forced to fight each other, until the common artificial intelligence virus Omega controlled Doc. United, they saved their medic and stopped Wyoming from cashing in on one of their bounties.

They then traveled to an island to fight zealots who believed that they needed to worship their flag as an idol of God. Then went home where they faced Wyoming's small hired arms one last time. Next their split up, leaving their home.

The Meta came into the picture as he believed Church knew where the answers were. Thus a goose chase and fight between the two teams and Monster occurred. After experiencing the first A.I. that would lead to the Meta believing that they would stop him from getting the last one. Church and Wash set off an EMP, Church later suffered from a coma as the Meta lodged his bladed weapon to his side.

Caboose kept Church safe, but he then went to search for a way to revive him faster, with Sarge and Grif's help. Tucker who was in the Mongolian desert at the time was later visited by them during his struggles with mastering his sword. At the same time they arrived near Tucker's position he was attacked by treasure hunters after his temple's sword. But after a distraction He saved them and brought them inside, where Caboose revived Church who suffered from slight amnesia and had Caboose relay all the information that was lost. The temple where they survived in for a while was then penetrated by the treasure hunters, as they held off for as long as they could've. Church was taken hostage by the man in charge as he nearly drove away, until the man crushed his truck into a temple wall. He later had his throat ripped out by Church as the temple's locals killed his other hunters.

But back at the base The Meta and Washington had taken out Donut and Lopez while seizing Doc and Simmons hostage. After a rescue where Sarge and Grif kept Wash occupied Church kept the Meta distracted. Caboose traveled with Caboose to a secret facility where Tex had been prisoner for a few years. She went ballistic and beat the crap out of Tucker, Sarge, and Simmons and nut shot Grif over 30 times. It wasn't until Church calmed her down that they explained what happened. The plan then changed as Tex and Church set a trap for Washington and Meta as she shot Church to signal his emergency distress beacon.

That was wwhen things took a turn for the worst, Texas's helmet was stabbed through the visor. Church and Agent Washington were then at the mercy of the monster. After that event Church lost his mind and became the Hyde to his Jekyll. Transformed he was even, but not stronger, thankfully he wasn't alone, Wash and the Reds and Blues joined in to help finish off the Meta by tossing him off the cliff with a jeep hooked onto him.

With Meta slain Church went to jail to clear Wash's name as Washington took his place on Blue team. Then Church was broken out by his team and the his sister Agent Carolina, who was thought to have been killed by the Agent Maine long ago for military intelligence. Carolina was overjoyed to see her brother long at last, they grew up in the same orphanage together. None of which would leave the other, after they were old enough Church enlisted in the army while his sister went to the Marines.

They then went to Chorus, a planet that was discovered in 2050 but as of recently, lost contact with. Church and Carolina had some catching up to do, and left the group for a while. They later returned to discover that the planet was part of a civil war where a third party wanted them to kill off each side to get the resources. After convincing the sides to work together and many battles they were able to stop the mercenaries Locus and Felix before their plan was accomplished. The person in charge, former chairman of the US self defense force Malcom Hargrove was later arrested after the group just had fought their way through his airship. Unfortunately Church was left behind as the exploding ship burnt his path down. With little time Wash got everyone out but left Church for KIA or MIA as he pulled Caboose inside the escape chopper.

It wasn't until days later that one of the Chorus planet inhabitants found Church's body washed up on shore. Vanessa Kimball, the president/ambassador of Chorus called in Wash about Church's discovery.

As the story came to the present Church himself entered the room, "...and then some son of a bitch told me that my team died, can anyone guess who did that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Church I've been meaning to tell you but-" Agent Washington started.

"What? What is it, buddy? What have you been meaning to tell me? What?" Church asked repeatedly, "That you stabbed me in the back twice? Or that you took everything from me?"

"You know God damn well that you've constantly put these men in danger!" Wash yelled back.

"That...that's not...entirely true. I...I don't." Church tried to retaliate but he knew he was wrong.

Then Tucker stepped up, "We made our choice the first time. You chose for us, that wasn't cool Wash. You took away a brother." Tucker said as he walked towards Church's side. Soon followed by Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Doc and Lopez.

"You guys, what if Church can't protect you like I can?" Wash asked.

"You think we're useless? We can hold our own." Sarge said.

"What if he can't protect from himself?" Wash asked.

"That's not gonna happen Wash." Church said.

"How are you so sure?" Wash asked.

Before Church could answer any questions, his sister stepped between them. Carolina had one hand on each of their shoulders and pushed them far apart. She leaned into Wash, "We got what we came here for and did what needed to be done." She said.

Washington grew furious, "Are you serious? They're all here committing a serious crime. Overwatch activity is illegal." He said.

Carolina looked at him with her friendly intimidating tone, "Wash, they're fine. We're not reporting them, they're being who they are and nobody has gotten seriously hurt." She explained.

"Well except for the people at Talon, but they kind of have it coming?" Grif added.

"Exactly! Wash, they're continuing what they started years ago." Carolina said.

"Yeah, we're becoming heroes!" Caboose cheered.

Agent Washington sighed as he looked to the ground, "This is the dumbest thing you guys have done...of all time. But it's your choice, go back with me or stay with the man who brings danger." Wash asked as he began walking away towards their helicopter. Before he went any further he stopped at Church, "If anything happens to them, I'm putting you down." Washington said as he walked away.

Carolina hugged each and everyone of her idiots and then stopped at her brother. She hugged him tightly, "It always sucks when I have to leave." Carolina said.

"Just don't say goodbye, see you later agent badass." Church said.

"Later captain mother fucker!" Carolina responded as she left.

After getting all the information from the agents and the Reds and Blues, the main counsel of Overwatch began to discuss amongst each other. The Reds and Blues discussed amongst themselves for a while.

For now everything resolved itself but there's still more trouble on the horizon as more faces come into the light.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Like I say before please leave** **a comment in the comments section and let me know what you would like to happen.**


End file.
